Love's Legacy
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth Thornton along with their grown daughters and almost grown son live in a small town in the U.P. of Michigan. They have set a example of what love is and now it's the kid's turn to make their own legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Friday evening, Hope Hills, Michigan, U.P.

Kayla Thornton stared down at the ring in his hand and back up into his sky blue eyes, tears filling her own. Oh, how she loved him.

Andrew Shepherd, son of her parent's best friends Faith and Carson, was handsome and smart and kind and perfect for her.

Kayla and Drew had grown up together in the small Upper Peninsula town of Hope Hills, Michigan. Their parents had been friends through high school and college and, therefore, Kayla and Drew and their siblings had as well.

When he graduated high school, Drew left town to attend the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor to study Dentistry and then he went to Dental school.

A year later, Kayla went down to Michigan State University in Lansing to follow in her mother Elizabeth's footsteps to study Elementary Education.

During Kayla's senior year in college, she and her roommate were in a serious car accident. Her roommate hadn't survived. Not only had Kayla felt the survivor's guilt that was typical, but she had also had to deal with the knowledge that her dream of bearing her own children had been ripped away along with her friend's life. She had severe abdominal injuries that led to extensive damage to her uterus and fallopian tubes and a full hysterectomy to stop bleeding.

As Kayla continued to reel over Drew's proposal, her mind fought her heart with the knowledge that Drew didn't know that huge secret. She knew he wanted kids and she had known that since they had started dating, but she hadn't told him and she knew that wasn't fair.

"Kay? You're making me nervous." Drew got up off his knee and sat next to her on the bench that faced the beach of Lake Superior. "Babe, tell me what you're thinking."

"I need time, Drew." Kayla wiped away the tears that had slipped from her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Time? I thought we were on the same page here. We've been together for two years but I've loved you for so long." He grabbed her hand and held it gently between both of his. "Do you still love me?" he asked, staring at their hands, hoping she would at least confirm that. They said those three words almost everyday.

"Of course I do. That's why I need time." She turned, kissed his lips, lingering as if she were kissing him for the last time, and then walked away.

….

Kayla returned home to her apartment that she shared with her older sister, Olivia, locking the door behind her.

"Kay? What's wrong?"

"He proposed, Liv."

"So those are tears of happiness?

Congratulations!" Kayla shook her head. "You said no? Holy moly."

"I told him I need time." Kayla regretted so much at this point.

"Time? Kay, why?" Liv looked at her for a moment, squinting, using her older sibling mind reading capabilities. "Oh wow. You never told Drew?"

"No."

"Call him."

"What? No. I just need to think."

"Kayla Grace Thornton! You know what Mom and Dad would say if they were standing in this apartment right now?"

"Yes. Mom would stand there, her hands on her hips, and say, Kayla Grace, you made a big mistake. Now you need to fix it. But she wouldn't tell me how."

"And Dad would tell you that keeping that from Drew is going to hurt Drew worse than telling him and dealing with it together would have," Liv told her.

Which was how and why her parents had been married for twenty eight years and barely fought. It was why they still acted like newlyweds and went on twice a week dates. They knew what it took to make a marriage work.

"How do I fix it, Liv? If I tell him now…"

"You don't have a choice, little sister. Drew has to know."

They looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Liv got up and opened the door.

"Is she here? Please, I need to see her."

Liv stepped back and gestured toward the couch. "I'll leave you to it." Liv grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Drew walked over and sat down next to Kayla on the couch. "Whatever it is that I've done to make you second guess our relationship, I'm so sorry. Kayla, I love you so much. I need you in my life." She hated hearing his emotion in his voice. It killed her that she was doing this to him.

She turned and leaned into his arms, trying to soak up his love because she knew he would break up with her as soon as she told him her reasons. "It isn't you," she whispered.

"What is it then?"

"I…need to tell you something, Drew. It's big and you're going to change your mind about me once I tell you."

"Not possible." He tucked her unruly curls behind her ears and dried her tears. He loved her too much to just change his mind. She hesitated and he squeezed her hand. "Just tell me."

She nodded and took a big breath.

"Remember my accident, two years ago?"

"Of course. I almost lost you." He had finished his final exams that day and drove to the hospital and stayed by her side for the two weeks she was there. That's when he decided he would always need her in his life and he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"My surgery…"

"To stop internal bleeding."

"Yes. I had a hysterectomy, Drew. My uterus and fallopian tubes were damaged and I was bleeding so badly. Drew, I can't give you children. That's why I couldn't say yes to your proposal. You want children and I can't give you what you need." She was sobbing now, partly embarrassed, partly remorseful, partly mourning for the family they couldn't have together.

Drew sat for a moment and looked at her. She was beautiful and smart and a million other things. She had kept such a huge life-changing thing from him and underneath his immense love, he was a bit angry. But the love was stronger.

"You're wrong, babe. You already give me what I need. I need you." He hugged her again and rubbed her back. "I do want children and if we can't make our own, there are other ways to have them."

She leaned back and looked at him, stunned. "I was sure you would just leave when I told you this."

"That shows me that we still have things to learn about each other." He grabbed her hand and held it. "In the interest of full honesty, you need to know that I am not happy you lied to me. For two years, Kayla."

She nodded. "I know its selfish but I didn't want to lose you. After you were at my side at the hospital and you told me you wanted us to be more than friends, I felt like if I told you then, it would be over before it started."

"The issue with that is, you didn't give me that choice. It wouldn't have made a difference at all but I should have known."

"Please forgive me."

"Of course I do but please promise me that you'll always tell me everything. Our marriage has to be based on love and honesty or it's not going to work."

"You still want to marry me?" she asked, still not believing it.

He got down on his knee and took out the ring again. "I love you with all of my heart, Kayla Thornton. I want to grow old with you and have babies with you, no matter how that happens. Will you be my wife?"

…..

Saturday night, Thornton Family dinner

Kayla and Olivia pulled in to the driveway of their childhood home and parked.

Kayla looked down at her ring and smiled. It was a princess cut diamond set in platinum between two princess cut sapphires. He knew she loved sapphires.

"Are we going in or what, Kay?"

"Hold your horses, Olivia. Good grief."

"Well, I'm starved. I missed lunch today. I got back from showing a house and my boss called us into a meeting." Plus Liv knew that as soon as they walked inside, the house would be filled with the smells of whatever amazing dinner their mother had decided on this week. Just to prove it, her stomach growled loudly.

"Liv?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will. Now let's get inside before Ben eats all the food."

Their younger brother was seventeen and had always had a voracious appetite. He was a senior at the local high school, ready to graduate in just a couple months and then head to U of M to study Accounting. He was a math whiz, already doing college level courses.

They walked up the brick paved sidewalk and then up to the front door. "Why are you nervous?" Liv wondered. "Mom and Dad love Drew."

"Because Dad's kind of old fashioned and I don't think Drew asked him before proposing. Maybe I should take my ring off."

"Nonsense. They will be so happy for you. Knowing Mom, she will want to start planning the wedding tonight."

As the girls walked in, Ben came down the stairs. "Thank goodness you two finally showed up. Save me."

"You're so dramatic. What happened this time?"

"I walked into the kitchen and they were totally making out! Our parents, in the kitchen. Isn't that a health code violation or something? Good grief, they're old!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Jack and Elizabeth Thornton were fifty one and fifty years old respectively but certainly still acted younger.

"I think its cute," Kayla said with a smile. "I hope I'm still making out with my husband at their age."

"Who's making out with whom?" Elizabeth asked, walking into the foyer to greet her daughters. She looked beautiful as usual, her dark curly hair with a few strands of gray tied back, an apron around her thin waist.

"No one, Mom," Liv said, giving her a hug. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen, at the counter, reading the newspaper."

Elizabeth moved to hug Kayla as Liv walked away. "Hi, sweetie. Is Drew coming tonight?"

"Yeah. He should be here…"

DING DONG*

"Punctual as usual. You let him in and then it's time for dinner." Elizabeth walked away and Kayla opened the door.

He stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers, looking gorgeous in a dark suit and blue button down, open at the collar.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward to kiss her lips. "How's my fiancé tonight?"

"Better now that you're here." He stepped in and removed his shoes. "You know you don't have to buy my mom flowers every time you come for dinner."

"I like to. Now let's go eat. I missed lunch today and something smells amazing."

….

As the six of them ate Elizabeth's Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, they chatted about everything except the big news that only three of the six knew about.

"So, Drew, how is school going?" Jack asked as he took more asparagus.

"Good. I've been doing a lot of crowns and bridges but I'm also trying to get ready for my boards and my licensing exam. I only have two more months to prepare."

"Ugh," Ben said. "Why would anyone want to stare at the inside of people's mouths all day? No thanks!"

"Why would anyone want to look at spreadsheets all day, Mr. Math Whiz?" Liv asked.

"So after the boards and licensing exam, what are your plans?" Elizabeth wondered.

Kayla put her left hand on his leg and found his fingers. He smiled at her and squeezed gently. "Well, I just need to find a practice that will hire me."

"Like here in town?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wherever there's a spot. I mean, there are certain factors I need to consider," he said, squeezing her hand again, "But I'm open."

That was an area he and Kayla needed to discuss. Now that they were engaged, where they would live, where they both would work, were huge decisions to be made together.

Kayla leaned closer and whispered, "We need to tell them."

He nodded and smiled. "Go ahead."

"So, I have something to say," she began. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Um, last night Drew asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh! Honey, congratulations!" Elizabeth said as she stood and hugged them.

"Its about time," Jack said with a laugh.

"Goodness, Drew came to talk to me, what maybe, a month ago?"

"You did?" Kayla asked Drew. "You asked him?"

"Yes. I thought it was something he'd appreciate."

"Andrew Shepherd, you are a wonderful man," she told him before kissing him.

"Not you too!" Ben said with a groan. "What is it with all the people kissing in this house?!"

"You just wait, son," Jack told him. "Once you meet a girl and you fall in love, you'll be doing it too."

"Not if I can help it."

"There's always Ava," Kayla teased. She knew her brother used to have a crush on her before she started dating some other boy in their class.

"My lips are never getting near Ava Coulter's, I can promise you that!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

"Babe, I really need to go. It's a seven hour drive back to Ann Arbor." He said the words but held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. A month was a long time between visits but they had agreed to that schedule and had been doing it for the past two years.

"Drew, about my secret…"

"No, babe. That's ancient history. You apologized, I forgave you and consider it forgotten."

She leaned back and pressed her lips to his for one last kiss before he left again.

He pulled away and smiled. "I love you. See you in four weeks." She nodded and watched him get into his old Honda Pilot and drive away.

"God, please keep him safe for me," she prayed before heading inside to get dressed for church services.

She tried to concentrate on the message from the pastor but her heart took her to Ann Arbor with Drew. He had been gone all of two hours and her heart ached to see him.

She stood and walked out as soon as the service was over and walked to the car, pulling her phone out of her purse.

She touched his name on her screen and waited for him to answer.

"Kay? What's going on?"

"Honey, I miss you. I don't know if I can go a month without seeing you."

"You know how fast it goes. We will talk every night and you'll be driving down here to see me before you know it."

She knew that was true but she still wanted him back in Hope Hills. "We need to make some decisions about the wedding and adoption and where we are going to live. We can't do those things over the phone."

"Kay, we can decide those things when you come down, okay?"

"Yeah." He was right. Spring break was over and she would be headed back to her subbing job at Hope Hills Elementary the next day. She couldn't just leave and go see him.

"Babe, I love you so much, but I need to get back on the road. I'll call you tonight."

"Ok. I love you too. Drive carefully."

"I will. Bye."

….

In Ben's somewhat dramatic teenage existence, things were interesting. He had never been interested in girls before, except for Ava Coulter, and she was way out of his league.

Her mom was the drama teacher at the high school and beautiful. Her Dad owned a furniture franchise that was well known throughout all of Michigan. This meant she was rich and would probably never have to work a day in her life and that also meant, she would never look at a middle-class nerdy guy like him.

Good heavens she was gorgeous though. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin the color of porcelain. If he had the guts and he thought she would say yes, he would invite her to the prom. It was a month away and he had no inclination to go unless she was his date. She probably was going with Ryan Hickam anyway.

"Mr. Thornton," his English teacher called, making the class laugh. Apparently she had been calling his name while he was daydreaming. "Mr. Thornton, if I could get you to pay attention to me instead of Miss Coulter, we might actually get something accomplished."

His cheeks heated and he slid lower in his chair as the kids snickered around him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, as I was saying, this project will be half of your final grade so you and your partners need to spend considerable time doing research and putting together your presentations. Everyone look to your left.

The person sitting directly to your left will be your partner."

Ben closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. It couldn't possibly be that his partner was Ava. No way! Why was his teacher messing up the last few weeks of his high school career? Why couldn't he just sit quietly and skate through?

Later at his locker, his best friend Caden walked up to him, a smirk on his face.

"Dude, why aren't you happy?"

"About what in particular?"

"Your partner is the girl you want to be with. You should be ecstatic."

"Uh, have you met me, Caden? Like ever? The girl barely knows I exist. She's likes Ryan anyway." And now his English final was doomed or at least riding on the most uncomfortable pairing imaginable.

"Dude, relax. It could be a good thing."

Ben shut his locker and headed to the only class he really liked. AP Trig. Yes, math and he were best buds. Math at least couldn't reject him as a prom date.

…

Olivia walked into the building where she worked to check her emails for new appointments. She was a certified Realtor for Blakely Realtors and she loved it. Finding people the perfect home for themselves or their family made them very happy and made her feel needed and important. It was a win-win.

"Olivia, we have a new client for you. Just moving to the area. He's looking for a fixer-upper."

"Thanks, Florence. I will set up an appointment."

"No need. He's in your office now." She handed her a cup of coffee. "Take this to him, please."

She walked into her office and froze. "Matt? Matthew Flynn?"

"Livy. Good to see you." He grinned at her.

"You too." She hadn't seen Matt in probably ten years since his family had moved to Florida. They had lived on the same road and had the same teachers in Elementary school and middle school and she had had a huge crush on him. "You're moving back to the U.P.?"

"Yeah. I miss the snow and endless winters."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Florida is hot and sticky, where we were living anyway. I like a change in seasons."

"Well, it's been a long time." His eyes met hers and held as they both took a seat. "I have coffee for you."

"Thanks." He took a sip and settled back in his chair, crossing his ankle over his knee. "So, I kinda need a place to live."

"Right. Yes. So Florence said you want a fixer upper?"

"Yeah. I'm in construction so I have the know how and I just got a job with Hickam and Sons." Hickam and Sons was a large construction business that traveled all over the U.P. to build mostly businesses with the occasional subdivision thrown in.

"Wow. Ok. How many bedrooms and baths?"

"Its just me so small is fine. Maybe two bedroom, 1.5 baths? I do like to cook, so a nice size kitchen or the potential for one is good." Finally he told her his budget.

She clicked on her computer screen, pretending to be searching but really she was thinking about how the boy she had had a schoolgirl crush on just moved back to town and he was single and he could cook and he was extremely easy on the eyes. What were the chances?

"Any ideas?" he asked, peeking around the edge of her computer.

"I know of a cabin about ten miles out that has been on the market awhile. I can see if I can schedule a showing."

"That would be great. I'm not really picky so I'm thinking this should be easy."

Was it bad that she didn't want it to be easy so she could spend more time with him? Yes, she decided, very bad. Unprofessional even, but that didn't stop the thought from manifesting itself.

….

"Ben, how was school?" his dad wondered as they sat down for dinner.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, pretty much. My English teacher assigned us partners for our final project and presentation."

"Oh, that's good. Who's your partner?" his mom wondered as she placed a tossed salad and a homemade pizza on the table.

"Ava."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows. "Ava Coulter?"

"Yep. That's her."

"What are you going to do?" Jack wondered. He knew Ben wasn't the most outgoing of their children and he knew Ben still had a thing for Ava so those two things put together made for a potentially awkward situation.

"Nothing I can do. I have to do the project. Its half my grade and I'm not throwing away my chance at an A because she doesn't know I exist."

"I'm proud of you, Ben."

"Thanks, Dad. She's coming over tomorrow so we can start researching." Ben had actually spoken to her after his AP Trig class and invited her over. She had been pleasant, agreed, and then walked off with her cheerleader friends.

Now he dreaded her coming over because she would judge his family's modest sized house and junky used car. He didn't want to be judged. He was happy with what he had. His parents were great, even if they kissed too much for his liking, and his car got him from point A to B and he had bought it with his own money. He still felt inadequate though.

"Benny," his mom said, putting her hand on his arm. "You're worrying about something that may not be."

She did that Mom mind-reading thing again. But she was right. "I know. I can't help it. She's just so beautiful and rich. Why would she want anything to do with me?"

"So we aren't just talking about a school project," Elizabeth said. "You really like her."

"Yeah and she liked Ryan Hickam last I knew. I can't compete with a Hickam."

"Benjamin Thomas, you listen to me right now. You are an extremely smart, handsome, kind young man who has a very bright future ahead. If she doesn't give you the time of day just because your family has less money than hers, she is not worth your time or energy. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

….

The next day, Liv met Matt at the cabin on Pierce Pines Rd. From his initial glance, it needed a new roof and the front porch needed repair, but it had huge pine trees behind it and a large yard.

Liv unlocked the door and led him inside. As soon as they walked in, there was a closet to the immediate left of the door and pine floors in need of refurbishing. They turned left after the closet and were in a large living room with a nice picture window to the back deck. The deck needed repairing as well.

After the living room, she showed him a good size kitchen that looked like it was stuck in the 70s. "Uh, yeah, total redo, but a good size," Matt said, making a mental list.

Next was the master which looked ok except it had carpet and it was disgusting. The door that led to the outdated bathroom was up against the wall and the tile in the bathroom was pink. Not exactly a color for a single man.

"Pepto bismal," Liv said with a laugh. "Wow. At least it's a good size overall."

"Yeah. I'd like to make an offer, but state that I want the seller to pay for an inspection."

"Don't you want to look at more houses?"

"No need. As I said, I'm not picky. I can make it into whatever I want and it's exactly what I specified to you."

On their way out, she showed him the second bedroom and the second full bath.

"Ok, well, I guess I will go put in that offer for you. I'll be in touch."

"Its nearly lunchtime. Do you want to hit Becky's with me?" Becky's Diner was a staple in Hope Hills. It was named after the daughter of Abigail Avery, the owner. It had the best food in the U.P. as far as the residents were concerned.

"Sure. I am in the mood for a BLT and onion rings."

"Ditto for me, but add a strawberry shake to that," he said with a smile.

So they drove ten minutes to town and parked in front. He waited for her to step beside him on the sidewalk and then opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they ate their food about twenty minutes later, she looked at him. "I still can't believe you want to buy the first house I showed you."

He shrugged and took a bite of his BLT. "I guess I'm a bit impulsive at times, or so I've been told. It usually turns out good so why change?"

"What other impulsive things have you done?"

"Moving here for one. I told my parents about two weeks ago that I needed a change so I packed up everything that would fit in my SUV and started driving about a week later."

"That is pretty spur-of-the-moment. What else?"

"Asking you to lunch."

"That was impulsive?"

"Completely. Haven't had a date in two years, but the moment I saw you walk in your office, I knew I'd come to the right small town and I knew I would be sharing a meal with you."

"Why me? I mean we weren't that close before your family moved. We barely knew each other."

He put his shake down on the table and leaned toward her. "I sort of had a teeny crush on you in middle school."

"On me? You hung around with all the jocks and cheerleaders."

"You were beautiful, just like you are now. You were different than the other girls. You didn't try to flirt with every guy or show off your body unnecessarily. You were quiet and modest. It was nice to see."

"That's how I was raised." She didn't feel comfortable showing off her body in skin tight clothing to this day. "And I had a not-so-teeny crush on you too."

His eyes met hers and they both laughed. "Look at us, Livy, ten years later and finally we get our chance."

"Our chance for what?"

"I guess that's up to the both of us."

….

"Three more weeks," Kayla said as she looked at Drew on her phone screen. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I know we didn't want to have a serious conversation over the phone but I think we should. Something came up. A job opportunity."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Here in Ann Arbor. There's a practice downtown that is looking for a third dentist. I applied thinking it was a long shot but they just called me in for an interview."

"Wow, Drew, that's amazing."

"Would you want to live down here?"

She thought for a moment and couldn't see a good reason not to. Ann Arbor was a fairly large city. They must have teaching opportunities.

"Kay?"

"Yeah. I would move anywhere if we are together. When is your interview?"

"Two weeks and then two weeks after that, my board exams. If I pass…"

"When you pass," she corrected.

"When I pass them, and if they like me at the practice, I'll be all set."

"That's great." She meant it. She was so proud of him. He was one of the top in his class and he had worked so hard to get there. Their life together was going to be good, she could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava Coulter got out of her Toyota pickup that she had picked out to her mother's dismay, and walked up to Ben Thornton's front door.

She was a bit nervous. She knew what kids thought of her and her family. That they were stuck up, rich people that wanted to stick to their own group of people. It wasn't true in her case. Her truck for instance. It wasn't brand new or overly expensive. Yes they had a big house but that was because her mother insisted. She was the one that gave off the wrong impression and it embarrassed Ava. She was a normal kid that had happened to be born into a rich family.

"Hey," Ben said when he opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you."

"Ava, this is my mom, Elizabeth. Mom, this is Ava."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Ava. Come on in the kitchen. I made some brownies."

"Nice to meet you too, thank you."

Elizabeth seemed like a typical mom, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The house was clean and modestly sized. Ava was getting more comfortable every moment.

"Would you like a glass of milk or a coke?"

"Milk would be good, Mrs. Thornton."

"Please, call me Elizabeth." Ava nodded and took a seat at the table, next to Ben.

"So, I guess we should get started," Ben said, taking out his laptop.

"Shakespeare, right?" Ava asked.

"Yeah."

"I am not that good at deciphering his writing, but I'll do my best."

"That's ok, I can help."

"If we were doing a report on math, I'd be more comfortable," Ava muttered.

Ben looked at her, a shocked look on his face. "Math?"

"Yeah. I know, weird, right? But I love it. Numbers just make sense to me."

"Which class are you in?"

"Calculus with Mr. Dryer."

Elizabeth put their glasses of milk down and smiled at Ben. He made eye contact. "I kind of have a thing for math too," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm in AP Trig with Mr. Smith."

"Whoa. College Trig? I'm not that good."

Ben could not believe it. "Where are you headed to school in the fall?"

"Either U of M or MSU. My mom wants me to go out of state because she thinks it will give me more opportunities in my field but I don't agree. I can study Biology anywhere." She took a bite of her brownie. It was amazing. "Where are you headed?"

"U of M. Majoring in Accounting."

The rest of the afternoon went well. Around dinner time, he walked her out to her truck. "So we can meet at the library tomorrow after school?" she confirmed.

"Yeah. That's good." He opened her door for her to get in. "See you."

She smiled at him and he almost asked her to prom right there. "See you."

….

The next day...

Liv got a call from the seller of the cabin so she called Matt.

"Hi, Livy."

"Hey, Matt. I just got a phone call from the seller of the cabin. They accepted your offer and they are setting up the inspection for next week."

"That's great! I think we should celebrate. Wanna go to a movie with me tonight?"

"Um, well ok, sure."

"We don't have to, I just thought it might be fun."

She rather liked his impulsive side and she liked him so there wasn't really a reason not to go. "Sure, but I think we should get dinner before."

"Becky's?"

"Yeah. Pick me up at my office at six?"

"See you then."

She hung up and couldn't help but smile. A date. It had been a long time, if she didn't count the lunch from the day before. She grabbed her purse and walked to her apartment to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear to dinner and a movie.

She felt her phone vibrate. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby. Would you like to come to dinner tonight? Kay has tests to grade so she can't come."

"I'd love to but I have plans."

"Oh, what are you up to?"

"Can I tell you Saturday at family dinner?"

"Oohh, secretive. Must be something big."

"It could be. I'm not sure."

"Ok, well, I'll see you Saturday then."

"Ok, love you, Mom."

"Love you too."

"Liv has a secret?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Seems like it. Well, I guess it's just you me and Ben tonight." Jack pulled her to his lap and gave her a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Since when do I need a reason to kiss you, sweetheart?"

"You don't. Just curious."

"Well, I felt like it. You were standing there looking beautiful as ever and I couldn't resist." He smiled, showing his dimples.

"You're a sweet guy, Jack Thornton. Don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm pretty glad I did it." She stood to put the chicken in the oven but he stopped her.

"Hang on. We still going out tomorrow night?"

"Of course. We go out every Friday."

"Good. I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"We could talk now. Ben won't be home for awhile."

"Nah. It can wait." She kissed his warm lips and walked over to the stove to start dinner.

…..

After school, Ben met Ava at the library to do research. After working for awhile, Ava looked up.

"You going to the prom, Ben?" He coughed, almost swallowing his gum. "You ok?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um, I don't know if I'm going. Are you?"

"Prom really isn't my thing. My friends on the cheerleading team want me to go but it just doesn't sound fun."

The question that popped out of his mouth next did so before he could stop it. "What about Ryan?"

"What about him?"

"I thought….I mean I heard you and he were a thing."

"Only for a week and only because my parents insisted."

"Oh. If I went to the prom, would you want to go with me?" Another involuntary question but one he really wanted the answer to.

"Or since I can't dance, maybe we could watch a movie instead? You could come to my house. We have a theater."

"A movie sounds good." He smiled and she smiled back, tucking her gorgeous blonde hair behind her ear. Somehow he had just scored a movie date with the girl of his dreams. He couldn't fathom how it was possible but it was.

…..

Liv changed in the bathroom at her office and came out just as Matt showed up. "Good grief," she muttered to herself. It should be illegal to look that good in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His t-shirt showed off his muscles and tan arms from the Florida sun.

"Hi," she said as he caught her eye. "I'm ready."

"You look great," he told her, offering his hand. She took it and smiled up at him.

"So do you."

They stopped on the sidewalk. "Do you want to walk to Becky's?"

"Sure." She liked the feel of his strong hand holding hers. It made her feel safe and important.

She was not someone that had dated a lot. She had in high school for a few weeks but then she just concentrated on getting through college and then getting certified. Dating wasn't important to her. Now, she felt ready. Matt was a good guy and he was good to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him and blushed. That was new. Blushing was not something she did often. "Well, us. I don't do this a lot."

"Go to dinner and a movie?"

"With a man. It's new for me."

"I don't do it often either. Not since about two years ago."

"What happened two years ago?"

He answered once they sat in a booth at Becky's. "I was engaged to my girlfriend from high school."

"Engaged? Wow."

"Yeah, I thought she was the one, you know?"

"What happened, Matt?" He hesitated and she thought maybe she had crossed a line. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if it is too personal."

"It's ok. About a month before we were supposed to get married, she told me that she found someone else. Now she's married and has a kid."

"I'm sorry, Matt. That must have been really hard." She couldn't even imagine being engaged and finding someone else. How horrible.

"It was. Now, I know that it wouldn't have worked out. She didn't love me and it's better to be single and wait for the right person than to settle for the wrong one."

The waitress came up and took their order and then she spoke.

"We have a family dinner every Saturday. I plan on telling my Mom about you but I was wondering what I should tell her."

"What would you like to tell her?"

"That's what I don't know. What do you think is going on between us?"

"Well, the impulsive side of me wants to say that I'm your boyfriend. The non-impulsive side knows that this is new. We just reconnected a couple days ago and we are just getting to know each other."

"So I think I will say that I'm seeing someone and just leave it at that." He squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"That sounds good."

…..

Saturday night, Family dinner

Ben knew his sisters would be there soon but he was still in his room texting Ava. They really had become friends and that was great. She had even left her

cheerleader teammates and sat with him at lunch on Friday. That shocked him a bit, but since getting to know the real Ava, he knew she wasn't what everyone thought.

"I need 2 go soon but do you want 2 come 4 dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, taking a chance.

"Sure. What time?"

"We eat @ 6."

"Ok. I will b there."

"Great! Talk 2 U tomorrow."

"Ok, nite."

"Ben!" Kayla called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He left his phone on the bed since they weren't allowed at the table and headed downstairs.

Once they were seated and the prayer was said, dishes were passed.

"So, what has everyone been doing this past week?" Jack asked.

Kayla told about her classes she had taught and that Drew had an interview coming up for a job at a dental practice in Ann Arbor.

"So you might move there?" Ben wondered.

"If he gets the job, yes, I will be moving there."

"When?"

"I don't know. We still need to set a date for the wedding and I won't move until then."

Ben nodded. He would definitely miss Kayla. She was a great sister.

"What's new with you, Ben?" Kayla asked, passing the conversation his way.

"Um, well, I'm working on a big project for English class. My partner and I have been doing research the last few days for the presentation."

"Oh, who's your partner?"

"Ava."

"Coulter?!"

"Yes, Kay. Ava Coulter."

"Wow. How's that going?" His cheeks heated and he broke eye contact to shovel in a bite of food. "Hmm, evading the question and blushing. So it's going well?"

"Yeah. It's really good."

"Did you ask her to the prom?" Everyone at the table looked at him, waiting for the answer.

"Yeah."

Kayla squealed. "My baby brother is going to the prom! How awesome is that?"

"I didn't say I was going."

"She turned you down? She's nuts. No one is a bigger catch than you, Ben."

"Thanks, but I didn't say she turned me down either."

"I'm confused. What's the other option?"

"Since the prom doesn't sound fun to either of us, we are going to watch a movie at her house. She has a theater."

"Holy cow! You have a date, Ben. With Ava! That's great!"

"Yeah, it is." Ben looked at his oldest sister. "Your turn, Liv."

"Ok, well, I sold a house this week."

"That's great!" Elizabeth said. "Where at?"

"The cabin on Pierce Pines."

"Oh, that's definitely a fixer-upper," Jack chimed in.

"Yeah, the buyer wanted a place he could make his own. It was actually the only house I showed him." Kayla watched Liv's cheeks turn red this time.

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah," Liv admitted. "He just moved back to town after living in Florida for ten years. Its Matt Flynn."

Kayla squealed again. "Yeah, he was cute back then. I can only imagine."

"Aren't you engaged?" Ben asked. "I'm pretty sure its against the rules to think another guy other than the one you are going to marry is cute."

"Actually, Ben, I asked if he was cute now and said he was back then. I haven't seen him so I haven't broken any rules."

"Ah, technicalities."

Liv looked at her family and blushed again. "So I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Who?" Kayla asked. "Oh, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Matt Flynn." Liv looked at her parents. "Dad, what's new with you?"

"Well, I've made a decision and your mom agrees with it. I've decided to retire and we might be moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Two and a half weeks later…

"Ok, so make sure you text me when you get there," Liv told Kayla.

"I will." She was going to see Drew for the weekend and she was excited beyond belief. Driving for seven hours seemed inconsequential when it led to seeing him.

Kayla hugged her sister. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too."

When she got out to her car, she opened the windows and let the May breezes flow through the car. The air still had a bite to it but it felt good.

She texted Drew. "C U in 7 hours, babe. Luv u!"

She got an immediate response. "Drive careful! Luv u back."

She smiled and put the phone out of sight in her purse and then drove away.

Liv watched her leave and then got ready for work. She had one showing today and then she had a dinner date with Matt.

They had seen or talked to each other everyday since he moved back to town and that made her so happy. The man was amazing and she could feel herself falling in deep.

She hoped tonight would be the night when he kissed her finally. She appreciated that in this case he wasn't being impulsive, because in her book, kissing someone for the first time had a lot of meaning. This would only be the second time ever that she had been kissed so she wanted it to be special.

Throughout the day, she felt herself thinking of him when she was supposed to be working. Especially when a delivery van from the florist down the street showed up with a bouquet of wildflowers for her.

The note simply said, "Thinking of you today, looking forward to seeing you tonight - Matt."

The fact that he had been thinking of her while she was thinking of him made her even more anxious for 6pm to arrive.

At 5:30 she headed to her apartment to get ready for dinner. He had kept the dinner location a secret but she guessed it would be at Becky's like usual. She put on a knee length denim skirt and a casual sleeveless top.

He knocked on her door right at 6pm. She opened her door and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. "I thought I'd make us dinner."

"Here?" She stood back and let him in.

"Well, yes, I don't exactly have a home, let alone a kitchen at this point."

"I thought you were staying with your cousin."

"I am but tonight is poker night and I really don't want Sean's poker friends to put any moves on my girl."

"Your girl? I like that."

"Me too."

She walked over to the bar stool and watched him unpack his bags. "Whatcha making?"

"Fried chicken, cheesy potatoes, and green beans."

"You're making all that? Ambitious."

"Nah, I made it all the time back home." She saw his expression change to sad and then back to normal very quickly. Every time he mentioned Florida or his parents he grew serious.

She walked around the bar and touched his arm. "Matt? You must miss them a lot."

He stopped and met her eyes. "Yeah. My Dad is not well."

"What do you mean? Should you go back down there?"

"He has problems with depression and honestly, being around him everyday made me depressed."

"So that's why you came back."

"I couldn't do it anymore, Livy. I don't want to feel depressed all the time. That's not who I am."

She nodded and hugged him, holding on to show him she cared, that she was supporting him. "Is he getting help?"

"He won't go to a therapist but my mom finally got him to go to the doc to get some antidepressants."

"Good."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I want tonight to be good for us."

"It will be and just the thought of sitting here watching you make us dinner cheered me right up." She kissed his cheek and sat back down. "Oh! And thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"I thought I'd get an assortment because I don't know your favorite kind."

"I like exactly what you picked out."

"So Kayla is on her way to see Drew?"

"Yeah. She should be there anytime. It's been about seven hours."

…..

Kayla pulled into the driveway of the apartment Drew shared with his roommate, who she hoped was not home tonight. She wanted time alone with Drew. They needed to pick a date and have a real talk, not over the phone.

She put her vehicle in park and looked up. He was sitting on the steps that led up to his apartment and he had a huge grin on his face.

She smiled and got out running over to him. "Hi!"

He stood and welcomed her into his arms. "Kay, I missed you so much." She pulled back just enough to press her lips to his.

"Me too, honey. So much." She quickly kissed him again but stopped herself before they got too carried away. "Is Isaac here?"

"No. He's out."

"We need to talk, Drew. I want to set a date."

He could see the urgency in her eyes but there was an issue on his end.

"We do need to talk. Come inside. I ordered Chinese. We can talk while we eat."

He led her up the outside stairs to the second floor and opened the door. She had seen his apartment in pictures but not ever in person. It was small but clean. It served its purpose, she supposed.

They prepared their food and went to sit on the couch. "So, have you heard back about your interview?"

"Yeah. That's what I want to talk about."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"They want me. My boards are Monday and I'll get those results a few days later. Kay, are you sure you'll be ok living here, so far away from your parents and brother and sister?"

"My parents are moving to Arizona within a year. Ben is going to U OF M in the fall and Liv is seeing someone now so I'm sure it's only a matter of time. Do you remember Matt Flynn?"

"Yeah."

"He moved back from Florida and Liv found him a house and now they're dating."

"Wow. So moving here…"

"Is absolutely what I want. In fact, if we were to get married before fall term, I could apply for a position at a school around here."

"Before fall? Babe that's only four months away."

"Yeah. That's why I want to talk. I don't want to wait, Drew. I think we should get married in July."

….

"Matt, that fried chicken was so good. And those potatoes…you can cook for me anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

She smiled and looked up at him. "What are you doing next Saturday night?"

"Hopefully seeing you."

"Will you come to family dinner with me?"

"As your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He looked down at her, her blue eyes mesmerizing him. "So as your boyfriend, does that mean that I can kiss you?" He traced her jaw with his fingertip, giving her goosebumps.

"I think that would be allowed, yes."

He softly kissed her forehead and slowly moved his lips to her cheek, hesitating a moment before finally, gently, claiming her lips with his.

She felt herself thoroughly enjoying every second of his brief kiss. When he slowly pulled back, he smiled. "I like being your boyfriend."

She laughed and leaned her head on his chest. "Me too."

….

"Babe, if we don't get married this summer, you'll be living down here and I'll be seven hours away. I can't do it anymore. It just makes sense."

"I understand why you want to but I don't get why you're giving up on the wedding you always wanted."

"I don't understand why you don't want to marry me." She heard the irritation and impatience in her voice but couldn't obviously change what she said. "Its late. I need to go." She had a ten minute drive to the hotel where she was staying and now she felt like her trip was a mistake.

"Whoa, Kayla. What are you talking about? I do want to marry you." He followed her to the door and leaned against the door so she couldn't escape. "Look at me, sweetheart." When she turned, her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled. "Kayla, what's happening? Please don't doubt how much I love you, and I would marry you this second if I thought eloping was what you really wanted. What is the rush?"

"I've been subbing for a few years and I either keep subbing, which isn't what I want, or take the full time position they have available. If I take it, I'm locked in for a year. A year without you is not possible, Drew. I can't do it."

"So your wedding that you've planned with Liv from the time we were kids….?"

"Doesn't matter if I have to be so far away from you for so long." She reached up and touched his short beard. She had so much love for him, she could hardly put it into words. "Drew, I need to be with you. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish."

He leaned down and kissed her slow and deep, taking her breath away, causing her to hold on tighter. When he finally pulled back to breathe, he sighed. At this point, if they didn't get married soon, she'd have to be far away or he couldn't trust himself. "Ok, babe. July it is. But we have a lot to figure out before that happens."

….

The next day, Drew had to study for his boards so Kayla went to a bridal shop to pick out a dress. She had always thought Liv would be with her, but she only had six weeks until the July 3rd wedding date they set. So she sent her a text.

"Hey, Liv. Trying to find a wedding dress."

Instead of texting back, she called her. "Kay! What do you mean? I thought we were going to do it together."

"Yeah but Drew and I decided we are getting married July 3rd. So, I'll send you pictures and you can vote. If I don't find one, you and I can go shopping when I get back Sunday night."

"Are you pregnant, Kayla Grace?"

"What?! No. You know that isn't possible."

"Technically no, but did you and Drew…?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that. Do you want me to send you pictures?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you mad?"

"Not mad. Just sad I'm not there."

"Me too."

"So July 3rd. Why the rush? We have our weddings planned out to the smallest detail, Kay."

"Things change. He pretty much got the job at the practice down here so once he passes his boards and licensing exams, he's hired. If we don't get married this summer, I'll be without him for at least a year unless I just keep subbing. I can't be in Hope Hills while he's here for the school year. Its impossible."

"I get that. I mean, I can't imagine being here while Matt…" She stopped talking, realizing what her heart was telling her.

"Olivia Charlotte, are you falling for Matt?"

"Hook, line, and sinker," she admitted. "He kissed me last night and I literally felt my heart fill up with love. I'm a goner, Kay."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. I guess it won't be too long and I'll be helping you pick out your own dress."

"Um, no. We have only been dating a month."

"Tell that to your heart, Liv. Now, what do you think of this one?" She took a picture and texted it to Liv.

This was not how she had envisioned picking a dress, but this was what was happening. Whatever way it happened, by July 3rd, she would be Kayla Shepherd and that made her very happy.

….

When Kayla arrived home Sunday night, she drove to her parent's house to let them know what was going on. She was a bit nervous but they loved Drew and had always been supportive so she probably didn't need to be.

"Hey, guys," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Kay, how was your trip?"

"Good, Dad. I have some things to chat with you and Mom about."

Elizabeth sat down next to Jack on the couch and scooted close, smiling when he put his arm around her.

"Go ahead, baby," Elizabeth told her.

"Drew and I made some decisions this weekend." She went on to describe his job situation and her job choices and then told them they would be getting married in six weeks.

"I don't see how you will possibly get everything done," her mom told her. "Do you have a house or an apartment to live in? What about a dress for you and Livy? Is the wedding going to be here or there? I don't know if both sets of grandparents can plan a trip that quickly."

Jack put his hand on her knee. "Elizabeth, it will be ok."

She looked at him and shook her head. "I need to think." She stood, kissed the top of Kayla's head and walked upstairs.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"Just let her sleep on it, Kay. I'm pretty sure she's feeling everything changing and now its hitting her. Plus, she was looking forward to helping you with your wedding."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that. I have tomorrow off. Tell her I'll be back in the morning and we can talk."

Jack and Kayla stood up and walked to the door. "I love you, Kay." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla dropped by her parent's house the next morning to talk to her mom. She had sat up thinking most of the night about it and maybe she was being too impulsive.

This morning, she couldn't call Drew because his board exams started at 9:00 and he needed to concentrate so she would talk to her mom and then make a decision.

She opened the door and listened for the typical kitchen noises but everything was quiet. She didn't even smell coffee. She wandered to the kitchen and it was as if no one had even been in there yet.

So she started the coffee herself, hoping to bring her parents down to the kitchen.

A few moments later, she decided to make some breakfast too. Her mom liked omelets so she searched the fridge and found peppers and onions and cheese along with the eggs.

She toasted some sourdough bread which her mom also loved and put it on a plate.

"Kay?"

"Good morning, Mom. I made you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that. I'm sure you are busy today."

"Actually, I have the day off and I want to spend it with you."

"Why is that?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and added some sugar.

"Because I think I hurt your feelings and I want to fix it." It bothered Kayla to think that because she made a decision, that her mom was hurting. She didn't want that at all. Elizabeth didn't answer, she just stood at the counter with her robe tied tightly around her thin waist. "Mama, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I made an impulsive decision and I didn't think about how upset you might get."

Elizabeth hugged her and sighed. "Sweetie, you are almost 25. You don't live here anymore and you have been making your own decisions for quite a while now. I was the one who overreacted."

"Those things may be true but the last thing I want is for you to be hurt by it."

"I'm ok. I was disappointed because I thought picking out a dress was something you and I and Livy would all do together, but you don't need to worry."

"I did buy one. Do you want to see it? I brought it with me."

"I would love to. But let me eat this omelet and toast you made me before it gets cold."

…..

"Oh, Kayla. You are absolutely lovely in that dress." Elizabeth fought her tears for a moment. Her daughter getting married was wonderful but it made her feel old.

"I think I'm missing something. It's simple, which is what I want, but…"

Elizabeth walked to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer. "I have something for you." She pulled out a pair of earrings and a delicate gold necklace that hung just perfectly for her neckline.

"They're beautiful, Mom. I don't remember seeing them before."

"I bought them for you when you first brought Drew to family dinner. I could tell just by watching you that you loved him and he felt the same. I knew you would be getting married someday."

"Just not this soon?"

"Baby, it's been two years. And I understand how hard it is to not be able to be with the person you love when you want to be."

"Do you think it's wrong for us to get married so quickly? The more I think about it, the more I think we should just wait."

"I think you already know the answer to that. Think about how hard it is when you only see him once a month and how hard it is to watch him leave you again once he visits."

"It is very hard but maybe I'm being selfish?"

"Are you doing it because it's getting harder to control your feelings when you are together?"

"That's one reason."

"Then maybe it's the best idea to get married quickly, if your concern is keeping your vow that you made to each other."

"Yeah." She appreciated her mom's candor about the whole situation. She had always been honest with them and raised them with morals and beliefs that were honorable. Kayla knew that unless they were going to be okay living apart for another year or so, they needed to be married.

….

Kayla chatted with Drew that evening. "How do you think it went, babe?"

"I think it went well. I should find out by Thursday the results." Kayla was quiet for a moment. "Kay?"

"I told my parents about getting married in July. Did you tell yours?"

Drew's parents lived in Virginia along with his ten year old sister Sophia. He said he was going to call them to let them know to plan on July 3rd.

"I did. They were coming to visit after Soph finished school anyway, so now they'll just come a bit later."

"That's good."

"What did your parents say?"

"Dad was ok. Mom was disappointed she didn't get to help pick out my dress." She stopped talking but Drew knew her. She had something more to say.

"Tell, me, Kay. Are you having second thoughts?"

"For like a millisecond. But, Mom thinks that it's a good idea to get married. We have been together a couple years and it's only going to get harder as time goes on."

"Kay, that kiss, the night you came…I'm sorry if I pushed."

"No, Drew, it's fine. It just proves her point and honestly it's so hard every time we see each other."

"It is," he agreed. "So tomorrow is my day off so I'm going to go look for a suit. You still want me in navy?"

"Yeah and a nice silk tie, don't forget that."

"Ok. I'll send you pictures."

"Drew, I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

…

The next Saturday was the Hope Hills High prom and Ava and Ben's movie date.

Ben walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. "Ben, don't you look handsome?" Elizabeth told him.

"Thanks, Mom." He just had a pair of dark jeans and a polo on but he had showered and he felt excited. Maybe his excitement showed. "I'll be home by curfew," he told her with a kiss to her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart. You always are."

Yes, he was, but he also knew to call if he would be late. "See ya."

"Wait, Ben." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I just want you to know that I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"For being you and stepping outside your comfort zone to take a big chance. Not a lot of people would do that. But you did and so I'm proud."

"Thanks, Mom."

As he drove, he thought about what she had said. He may have taken a chance in asking her to prom but honestly, Ava had made it easy. Once he got to know her, he knew that they had common interests and he felt like he was gaining a friend. So if she had turned him down, they would still be friends.

But, she didn't turn him down. In fact, she wanted to hang out with him and now he was going to watch a movie, at her house, in her theater. Sounded good. Maybe, he would get up the courage to hold her hand.

He pulled up to her house and just about turned around and went back home. The house was like three of his put together. Why on earth did he think that a girl that lived in a house like this could ever want to be with him?

Ava walked out of the house and up to his car while he was trying to talk himself into going. She knocked on his window and waved.

He got out and looked at her. That was why he could do this. Her beauty inside and out was totally worth a little discomfort and uncertainty.

"Hey, Ben."

"Hey."

"Welcome to Casa de Coulter."

"Yeah. It's nice."

"It's huge and unnecessary but I will only be living here for a few more months." They started walking in and he noticed even the shrubs out front were oversized.

As they walked in, the foyer had like 15 foot ceilings and it just felt opulent. Like he would break anything he touched.

"Are your parents here?"

"Nope. They are at an office party my dad throws every summer."

He stopped walking. "They know I'm here, right?"

"Yes. My Dad said you can only stay until 11 though."

"That's fine. That's my curfew so I will be leaving at 10:30."

"Great. Now I want popcorn. Do you?"

"Yeah. Do you have any parmesan?"

"Sure. Does that taste good?"

"Yeah, you have to try it. I don't eat popcorn without it."

She put made two bags of popcorn in the microwave and emptied them into a very large bowl and then grabbed a block of parmesan from the fridge and a cheese grater from the cupboard. They even had fancy parmesan.

"I saw that, Ben."

"Saw what?"

"That look. I saw it when you drove in and saw the house and when you saw the bushes out front and the foyer. Now the cheese."

"I'm sorry. I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why me, Ava? Why even ask me over here? I am not this at all."

"Neither am I. Ben, I just live here. This isn't me either. This is my mother all the way." She stepped forward and looked in his eyes. "I just want a chance, Ben. I want you to know me, who I am, not what people think I am."

"I want that too. I guess that's what I've always wanted, I just didn't think I would ever get it."

"So we will give each other a chance?"

He nodded and surprised himself by offering her a hug. She accepted, slipping into his arms as naturally as if she belonged there. It felt good to hold her for a minute.

They sprinkled the cheese over the popcorn and grabbed two sodas and then climbed a flight of stairs into the theater room.

"Whoa! This is awesome," he told her. The room was set up with a huge movie screen and stadium seating with about a dozen black leather recliners. The recliners had massage, heat, and cup holders. The walls were a dark red color with dark wood trim keeping the theater effect of minimal light.

"Where do you want to sit?" He chose the back row in the middle. She sat next to him and balanced the large bowl of parmesan popcorn on the arms between them. "So I don't know what type of movies you like. We have mystery, thrillers, comedy, romance, family, or classics."

"I like mystery or comedy."

"We have time for one of each. Oh! Have you ever seen Rear Window? It's one of my dad's favorites but it's really good."

"Let's watch then."

She chose the movie with the remote and then used it to lower the lights.

As the movie started, she put some popcorn in her mouth. "Wow! This tastes amazing."

"See, I know stuff." She laughed and returned her eyes to the screen.

They finished about half the popcorn and decided they were full so she moved it to the chair next to her.

He glanced at her and decided to take a leap. He set his hand, palm up on the arm of their chairs and waited for her to notice. It didn't take long. She slid her hand into his, her fingers between his.

….

"So Ben is at the Coulter mansion?" Liv asked as she, Matt, Kayla, and her parents sat around the dinner drinking tea after dinner.

"Yes, his non-prom date," Kay confirmed.

"Was he nervous, Mom?"

"A little, I think, but I could tell he was excited too."

Matt looked at Liv. "He's at the Coulters?"

"Yeah, he is finally going on a date with Ava. He's liked her for a couple years but he thought she liked someone else."

"Good for him. It pays to be patient sometimes," he said, squeezing her hand, speaking of himself.

"Sometimes it turns out perfectly," she said, returning his hand squeeze.

"Yeah, sometimes the perfect one was just under your nose and you were too scared to make a move."

Liv looked at him and smiled. "Maybe you weren't ready yet."

"Yeah. Probably true." He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "I'm ready now."

At that moment, she didn't know what came over her, but she turned slightly and kissed him. It wasn't an inappropriate kiss, considering their audience, just telling. "Me too."

Matt was in deep with Livy. He loved her after only four and a half weeks of really knowing her and her family was great, just like he thought they would be.

He didn't know it, but Livy loved him too.

She was a little scared at how much she felt but she was willing to see how it was going to go. He was worth figuring it out.

….

At 10:25, the second movie ended and Ava walked Ben to his car. "Thanks for coming, Ben."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure. Who needs prom anyway?"

"Not me." She grabbed his hand and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Night, Ben."

"Night. Oh, um would you like to go to church with me sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. Which do you go to?"

"The one on Second. Service is at 10:00."

"Ok, I'll see you there tomorrow then."

"Great." He waved and got in his truck and headed home, even more excited than before the date.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, honey, I knew you would pass! That's so great. I wish you were here so we could celebrate."

Kayla was sitting in her and Liv's apartment on the couch with her laptop open to an adoption agency. She wanted a child so badly and as soon as they were married, they would apply.

"What would we be doing to celebrate?"

"Dinner and a movie. It sounds so fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." She looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hang on, sweetie. There is someone at the door."

"Ok."

She opened it and squealed. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around Drew and held on.

"I wanted to see you. So as soon as my last class was done yesterday, I started driving and made it half way here and then drove the rest of the way this morning."

"I'm so glad you're here. How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

She pulled him into the apartment and sat down with him on the couch. "I guess I didn't think that far ahead. Do you think your parents will let me stay with them?"

"Of course they will. I'll text mom."

"Hey, Mom. Drew is in town..." she stopped texting for a moment. "How long are you here, babe?"

"I need to leave tomorrow around noon."

"That's not very long."

"I know but I need to be at the dental school for a few days before taking my licensing exam."

She nodded and scooted closer before finishing the text. "He will just need a place to stay tonight. Can he stay in my old room?"

A moment later. "Sure, sweetheart. I will change the sheets right now."

"She says yes." She quickly typed out her thanks and smiled. She couldn't believe he was sitting there with her.

"Babe?" He had picked up her laptop and was looking at the site she was on.

"Yeah."

"Is that the company you want to use?"

"Yeah. The counselor at work referred me. She said that her sister and her aunt both used the agency and they loved them. They do adoptions from within the U.S."

He scrolled through the pages of testimonials and pictures. "Its weird. Its like shopping for a kid."

She looked at him closely. "Babe, we can't have one otherwise."

He heard the sensitivity in her voice and put the laptop down before taking her hands. "Kay, I wasn't saying we shouldn't do it. I absolutely want to have a child with you, no matter how it happens."

"I wish I could…" He touched her lips with his thumb.

"Shh. Kay, why wish for things that can't happen? It only brings you down." He moved closer, bringing his lips to hers. "Now what's our first step?"

"We need to get married and have a place to live."

"And then?"

"We apply." He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I found a house in Dexter for us." Dexter was a town west of Ann Arbor, not very far from where he'd be working. He picked the laptop up and opened a new browser window.

Drew and Kayla had discussed paying for most of whatever house they chose with their savings to cut down on mortgage costs. Drew had a substantial savings because his grandfather had left he and his sister an inheritance that they gained access to at 25. Drew was 26 and he hadn't touched it at all, knowing he would need it for his family one day. So, the adoption and the house were going to be attainable relatively quickly.

He showed her the three bedroom ranch home set on three acres of land. It had been newly renovated and looked amazing.

"What do you think?"

"Its lovely, babe, but it says sold. I think someone snatched it already."

"Someone named Dr. Andrew Shepherd and his soon-to-be wife, Kayla."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah. I loved it so I paid cash for it."

"I thought we were going to both contribute."

"We are but we also needed a place to live and this was ready for us to live in within a month. I bought it about a week ago."

She felt left out of the equation but she very obviously couldn't get mad because he was right. She was the one pushing for a quick wedding so if they didn't want to live with his roommate or in a hotel, they had to purchase fast.

"Kay, are you mad?"

She kissed him and smiled. "No, I'm very lucky. Now, we still need to celebrate so let's get carry-out from Becky's and come back and watch a movie."

"Deal."

Liv walked in an hour and a half later. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, guys. I didn't know you were coming to town, Drew."

"It was a last minute decision. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"No, he's staying with Mom and Dad."

"If he slept on the couch, you could spend more time together. Just an idea," Liv said, walking to her room.

"Probably not a good idea," they both said together.

….

Ben walked Ava to her truck after school that day. She had gone to church with him and come over for dinner. They ate together at lunch everyday and texted every night.

Ben was ready to ask her out for real but he still had lingering doubts.

"What is it? I can almost see the wheels turning in your head, Ben."

"I…will you go out to dinner with me Friday?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Yes, a date."

"Sure."

"I mean I understand if you don't want to but I thought we were…wait. Did you say sure?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Text me later?"

"Sure." He watched her drive off and headed to his car.

When he got home, he headed upstairs after grabbing a snack and saying hello to his mother.

"Three more days of school," he muttered.

Their presentation had earned them an A so that was great. Graduation was coming that weekend, two days after his first date with Ava. So many great things all at once.

His phone buzzed, bringing a smile to his face. It was Ava.

"Hey."

"Hey, just got home," he told her.

"Me too. Question."

"Answer."

"Where r we going Friday?"

"2 dinner."

"Yes, smartie. I know, lol. But where? I want 2 dress appropriately."

"U look great in anything." It was true, she did.

"Thanks. U are very sweet. No hints?"

"Nope."

"Alright. What r u up 2?"

"Nothing much. I don't have homework so I'm free."

"Want 2 meet me @ the beach?" He smiled at her question. He absolutely wanted to see her so of course he would agree.

"Sure. When?"

"An hour?"

"I'll c u there."

….

"I know it's a school night but I'd like to go out for awhile if that's ok," Ben said at the dinner table.

"If you're back at a decent hour, I guess that's fine," Jack told him.

"I will be."

"Where are you headed?"

"The beach. I'm meeting Ava there."

"Nice place to watch the sunset. Maybe we should drive you."

"Funny, Dad."

"I thought it was," he said with a wink toward Elizabeth.

"How are things going with Ava?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good. She's great."

"Have you met her parents yet?" Jack wondered.

"No. They haven't been there the two times I've been at her house."

"I think that we should meet them. Maybe have Ava suggest that they come over for your party."

"Dad, I really don't want a party." He was not a guy who had tons of friends. He definitely wasn't about to invite people that he barely talked to. "And I want to meet them first."

….

Ben walked up to Ava and joined her on the tailgate of her truck. "Hey."

"Hey," she said with a sniffle. Then he noticed her eyes were rimmed in red.

"What's wrong?" He had never seen her upset, she was always happy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Is it your parents?"

She nodded, leaning into him. "I can't wait until I go to college. I just can't live this way anymore."

"What happened?"

She shook her head and let a few more tears fall.

"You can tell me."

"She doesn't understand, Ben. I can tell her until I'm blue in the face that you're amazing and that I care so much for you…but she…"

She didn't finish her statement, she just buried her face in his chest and held on.

Her mom didn't approve of him? She had never even met him. How could she just decide he wasn't good enough? Then he realized that he had done the same thing, assuming Ava was someone who wouldn't even want to talk to him. He just had to figure out a way to change Mrs. Coulter's mind.

"I'd like to meet your parents, Ava."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"How else will she see that she can trust me to be with you unless I talk to her?"

"She told me that I can't spend my summer doing nothing with some boy when I should be preparing for college and spending time with family."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I sort of told her that I was eighteen and made my own decisions."

He winced, thinking he knew what happened next. "And then?"

"She told me that it didn't matter how old I was. I was still their responsibility until I go off to college."

"At least she didn't kick you out."

"Sometimes, I think that would be better."

He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go watch the sunset."

They got up off the tailgate and he offered his hand. "Watching the sun set is an awfully romantic thing to do, Ben Thornton," she mentioned, grabbing his fingers.

"You think so? Honestly, it's pretty dangerous. Staring at the sun can cause blindness. That's not very romantic."

She laughed and let go of his hand to remove her sandals before stepping into the sand. She grabbed his hand again and smiled. "Being with you while watching it is romantic."

"Oh, is that what you meant?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Thank you for making me laugh. You're a great guy." She just wished her mom would understand that.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a big "but" at the end of your sentence?"

"No but."

They found a spot a few feet from the water and sat, shoulders touching. After they just sat and listened to the water for a bit, she spoke. "I don't agree with her, you know? I have no intention of not spending my summer with you."

He looked at her. Maybe it was the colors of the sky bouncing off her hair and into her eyes, but she was absolutely breathtaking….and kissing her was high on his list of things to do. He gazed at her soft lips for a second or two and she smiled, as if giving him permission.

"Ava Francette Coulter!" a shrill voice yelled from the parking lot.

"Seriously?"

"Francette?" he said with a laugh.

"Shush. That's my mother and if you meant what you said about meeting her, now's your chance."

He stood, held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. He ignored the urge to throw up and nodded. "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, this is Ben Thornton. Ben, my mom Rosemary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Coulter." He held out his hand to her but she just looked at him.

"Ava, you're needed at home."

"My curfew is eleven. It's only eight thirty."

"Your father wants you home now. Let's go."

"Mom, please don't do this." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "Ben is amazing, I'd like you to give him a chance. For me."

"We will talk about it at home. Let's go, Ava."

Ava sighed and turned to Ben. "I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded. "Mrs. Coulter? My parents would like to have you and Mr. Coulter over for dinner sometime soon. Should I tell them you accept?"

Even Rosemary Coulter couldn't continue to be as rude when an invitation was extended. "I'll get a message to you once I talk to my husband." She walked off and got in her very expensive car and watched them.

"What do you think she would do if I kissed you right now?" he said with a laugh. She smiled back.

"I'll text you later." She kissed his cheek and headed to her truck.

Ben walked in to his house at around nine, surprising his dad.

"You're early."

"Yeah. Ava's mom showed up."

"So you got to meet her."

"Technically yes. I offered my hand and she ignored me. Then I mentioned you and mom want to meet her and Mr. Coulter. She said she would talk to him and get me a message."

"Wow. Rough."

"Yeah. I knew from talking to Ava that she was difficult but I didn't expect her to be quite that way." Ben sat on the couch and stared at his hands. "I have this feeling I'm going to lose her, Dad."

"You care about her a lot, don't you, son?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Well, let's hope that her parents come around. In the mean time, you need to make sure that you respect their wishes."

"But, Dad, what if they tell her to stop seeing me?"

"Until you two are on your own, respecting them and what they want is going to help them respect you."

As hard as losing her temporarily might be, he knew his dad was right. "Thanks, Dad."

"Let me know if I can help, ok?"

"Yes. I will."

Ava called him shortly after his discussion with his dad.

"Hey."

"Hi, Ava. How did things go after you went home?"

"She told me that they would prefer that I don't see you anymore. But that's not what I want."

He said nothing, having guessed that was going to happen.

"Ben? Please say something."

"At least it's only a few months until college, right?"

"You agree?"

"I don't have a choice. If I respect their wishes, they'll eventually respect me. I want them to know that I'm a good guy, that I'll take care of you and never hurt you. If we kept seeing each other, they would never accept me."

Ava was quiet this time. "So that's it?" she finally said.

"I'm not giving you up. You mean too much to me to do that. I need your trust now, Ava. As soon as we are on our own, it's you and me."

He heard her sniff and assumed she was crying. "See you at school," she said quietly before hanging up.

The next few weeks flew by. School ended for Ben and Ava. They graduated and Ava had her party. Ben refused to allow a party on his behalf because the one person he wanted there more than anyone, wasn't allowed to be.

At the end of June, Charlotte and Tom Thornton and Grace and William Thatcher showed up for Drew and Kayla's wedding.

"Ben?" He looked up when he heard the knock at his door.

"Yeah, Pops. Come in." Tom walked in and sat on Ben's bed.

"Your Dad tells me that you may need some cheering up."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"He said you had a sweetheart and her parents aren't thrilled about your relationship."

"Yeah. Her name is Ava."

"Pretty name. What does she look like?" Ben smiled at his grandfather. He was pretty spry for a 76 year old man that had a stroke a few years before. He walked with a cane but had a sharp mind.

Ben turned his phone around and showed him a selfie the two of them had taken at the beach.

"Pretty name and face. What's she like, Benny?"

"She's just as beautiful inside as she is outside. She is smart and loves Math." He paused to control his emotions. "I miss her. I think you and Grams would like her."

"Why don't her parents agree with her dating you?"

"She's a Coulter. Her parents are rich and her mom thinks I'm not good enough. Or at least that's what I've gathered."

"Hang in there, Benny. Your dad said you are both headed to U of M, right?"

"Yeah. Then they won't have a say anymore."

That was the only thing that kept him from going over to their giant house with the giant shrubs and the too tall ceilings and demanding to know why he wasn't good enough.

AT THE COULTERS

"Aren't you hungry, Ava?" Rosemary asked her daughter.

"No, I think I'll go to bed."

"Its five thirty in the evening. Are you feeling ok?"

"Sure. Goodnight." No, she wasn't feeling ok. Her heart was hurting for her best friend. She missed seeing and talking to him every day. She missed his dry humor and his gentle touches and his gorgeous green eyes. She missed his awkward way of making her feel special. 68 more days and they could be together again and Rosemary Coulter couldn't have a say.

"What do you think is wrong, Lee?"

"I think you well know, dear."

"Oh, you mean that Thornton boy. Well, she's better off worrying about college."

"Is she? She's hurting, Rosie and it's because of you."

"Lee!"

"Its true. It kills me to see her eating next to nothing and always on the verge of tears. She was so happy when she was with him."

"He's not for her."

"No? What if I told you that I think he's perfect for our daughter? That his grandfather Tom helped me get started with this business and gave me a push when no one else cared. That the Thornton's are the epitome of what a family should be and Ava would be lucky to be a part of that."

"You believe that? He couldn't support her, Lee. Not in the way she's accustomed to."

"This house, Rosie, and these things around us.. they don't do anything but make it glaringly obvious that we have money. Ava isn't this. She's not us. She's her own person with her own mind and heart. And her heart belongs with Ben Thornton. It isn't fair for you to keep them apart."

A week later….

Ben sat at the table in the tent on the beach, watching his sister and new brother-in-law feed each other cake. He was happy for them but he wasn't happy himself. His heart hurt and he just wanted Ava to be sitting next to him eating a slice of that cake.

Kayla walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry you're not having fun."

"I'm fine. You look beautiful, Kay.

Congratulations."

"Close. I almost believed you."

"I am fine."

"Well, you will be. I love you, Ben. Everything will work out. I know it." She kissed his cheek and walked back over to Drew.

A while later, the dancing started and he sighed, staring at his hands. "Wanna dance, Ben?" He heard her voice and his head popped up. Was she really standing in front of him?

"Ava?"

"Hi." He stood and rushed over to hug her, afraid she would disappear.

"You're really here?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hard. "I'm here. I missed you so much."

He softly cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, gently caressing her lips with his. "You didn't disappear." She shook her head and smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I won't leave you, Ben." He kissed her again and then just swayed to the music with her, right next to his table.

"Do your parents know you're here? With me?"

"Yes. My dad told me to come and that he wants to meet your parents and thank them for raising such a good son for his daughter."

"And your mom?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she will come around eventually."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before holding her tighter. "I'm so glad you're here. I want you to meet my grandparents. I told them all about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you're beautiful and smart and….some other stuff. Mostly I told my Pops, my Dad's dad. You'll like him."

"Did I hear my name, Benny?" Tom said from behind them.

"Hey, Pops. I want you to meet someone. This is Ava. Ava, this is Tom Thornton, my grandfather."

She gripped his hand and offered her other hand to Tom with a smile. "Its nice to meet you, sir."

"None of this "sir" business. Call me Pops or Tom."

"Thanks, Pops," she said with a laugh.

The next morning..

Kayla smiled as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and felt Drew's hands slip around her middle and under the hem of her tank top.

"Babe, I'm trying to brush my teeth."

"Why now?"

"Because its morning and my breath may not be what I want it to be before kissing you hello."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"As a dentist, sweetheart, I think you understand how important it is to have good oral hygiene."

She squealed as he spun her around and kissed her deeply, making her drop the toothbrush which in turn made a mess. "We will clean that up later," he told her as he took her back to the bedroom. "Oh, and your breath is fine, Kay."

She doubted it but decided to spend less time thinking about it and more time getting lost in Drew's kisses.

….A while later….

She reached up and touched his beard. She loved his beard. She loved everything about him. "Can I brush my teeth now?"

"I'll let you know."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and thought about everything had happened in the past twenty four hours. Saying goodbye to her family was bittersweet but finally becoming Drew's wife made it better.

"Hon?" Drew whispered.

"Hm?"

"You know, we are about five hours from home."

"True."

"Do you want to go home and see our new house or wait a few days?"

"Whatever you want, babe. I just want to be with you."

"Home it is. Why don't we get up and shower and then go get breakfast somewhere?"

"Sounds perfect."

Drew also didn't care where they were but home, their home, with his beautiful new wife, alone, sounded amazing. He felt like they finally were moving forward in their life together instead of just toward it.

Liv sat at the counter and watched Matt cement the backsplash tile to the kitchen walls. The guy knew what he was doing. He had demolished the old kitchen, completely tearing it out, including the floors. Now, his new dark granite counters were in, new blue shaker style cabinets, and the wood floors as well. It looked amazing.

"What do you think, Livy?"

"I think you are very good at this."

"I mean, the colors. Do you like this blue?"

"Sure. But I guess it's more important whether you like it since you live here."

"I don't plan on living alone forever," he told her, keeping his eyes on the tile he was placing.

"No? Gonna get a dog?" she teased.

"Yeah actually. I'm thinking a small dog, like a beagle or a terrier of some sort." He hadn't of course been talking about a dog. He meant a woman, but not just any woman. Her. He loved her and knew that he would love her the rest of his life.

"Dogs are good."

"Yeah, but not so easy to snuggle with in front of the fire," he admitted.

"I bet a dog would be a good snuggler."

"Not as good as, say, a woman might be."

She laughed. "No I suppose not."

He wiped his hands and looked at her. "I don't think I want a dog after all."

"A cat?" He stepped closer to where she was sitting.

"No."

"Goldfish?" He held her captive with his eyes and now was standing next to her. He turned her stool and touched her cheek.

"No goldfish."

"Parakeet?"

"You. I want you with me, Liv."

"Oh." She smiled before he pressed a brief kiss to her lips. "I'm good with that."


	8. Chapter 8

A month later…August

Kayla had filled out an application for a teaching position at Westside Elementary in Dexter about a month before she and Drew were married.

She had been contacted for an interview and then accepted. She was going to be teaching third grade starting September 5th.

Drew had started his new position by mid-July at Three Dentists and thoroughly enjoyed it.

They had submitted an application to the adoption agency for a domestic adoption and started compiling the paperwork needed to complete a home study.

"Kay?" Drew called as he walked in their house after work.

"In the guest room!" she yelled.

He smelled wet paint which confused him because they had already painted the guest room just after they moved in.

"Hey there. What are you up to?"

She finished hanging one of her dad's paintings on the wall.

"Just finishing this room. What do you think?"

"It looks great." He wasn't a fan of the abundance of flowers on the comforter but it did look homey.

"I know flowers aren't your thing but the rest of the room is more subdued."

"It looks great. Why do I smell wet paint?"

She smiled and led him to the smaller room next to theirs. "I painted the nursery."

"Oh." He tried to keep his expression neutral.

"You don't like it."

"Its fine. I thought we had decided to do it together."

"I know, it's just that I had time today and according to the information I found on a home study, they want to see where the child would be sleeping and playing. I wanted it to look nice. The house needs to be presentable."

"I thought it was."

He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he had really wanted them to finish the room together. He had wanted a child for years and since becoming engaged to Kayla, the need had been in his heart even more.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it meant so much to you."

"Of course it does, Kayla. It's for our child!" He hated that he had raised his voice. He immediately stepped forward and took her hands. "I'm sorry I yelled. Please forgive me."

She nodded and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Of course. I'm sorry too, honey."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss before explaining himself. "I guess I never told you how much having a child means to me." She sat down on the floor in the middle of the nursery. What better place to talk about a child then in the room where they would sleep? He sat down and faced her, taking her hands. "Since we were about eighteen, I've loved you, Kay. I've always imagined a little girl with your curls and beautiful eyes." He smiled, touching her hair and tucking it behind her ears. "Then, a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like me. It just felt like that was our future. Now I know that those little details don't matter. What matters is giving our love to a child who needs it. They can look nothing like us and I would love them just as much as ones that had our genes." He looked at the blue and gray walls. "I'd like to help you with the rest, once we know more about what child we will be getting."

"Of course. I'm sorry again, Drew."

"Don't be. I'm glad you took the time to do it."

"I love you and you are going to be a wonderful father to our child."

"I love you too."

"Good, because we have appointments to get our physicals Friday at 1pm." She smiled and got to her feet and walked out of the room. "Before you say anything, it's very ironic that a doctor hates going to the doctor, don't you think, hon?"

"Is it like a complete physical?" he asked as he followed her.

"Yep. Bloodwork and everything."

"I guess its worth it."

"Yes it is."

The Coulter's

Ava packed one last box to take to college. She couldn't take everything because her dorm room only had so much space. At first, her mom had insisted that her dad pay for an apartment off campus, thinking Ava needed to have more than a dorm would provide. Finally, she spoke with them and said she would rather live in a dorm and care for her own needs as much as possible.

She planned to get a part time job to cover expenses. She was determined to show them she was responsible and the best thing about it was she could see Ben whenever she wanted.

Her phone rang making her smile. "Hey," she answered. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm sad to leave my parents but I'm ready," Ben told her. He would be coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas but after that, who knew? The house was ready to be sold so it might be his last winter at his childhood home.

"So, there is a theater that is hiring," she started. "I think we both should get a job there."

"A theater, huh? Sounds perfect."

In the last month, they had spent many hours in her theater watching movies, talking, stealing kisses. It seemed absolutely right to work in one with her.

"Great." She looked at the clock on her phone. "I'm sure you're getting ready to eat dinner but after, will you meet me at the beach?"

"Of course I will."

About an hour later, they sat on the sand and talked, never seeming to run out of things to say.

Just as the sun was about to go out of sight, he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Ben," she whispered. "A promise ring?"

"Yeah. We are only eighteen but I know what's in my heart. I love you, Ava, and I want you to know that one day I will get you a real ring to replace this one."

He took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger of her left hand. She smiled at it and then him. "I love you too and I don't want you to get me a ring that replaces this. Just one that goes with it. I don't ever want to take this one off."

The ring was a delicate rose gold band with four tiny stones. It was perfect and one day, it would make a nice wedding band.

A few months later…around Thanksgiving

Livy walked down the aisles of the home improvement store in town with Matt. He insisted that she pick out everything having to do with bathroom fixtures and tiles and showers and sinks. He was obviously hinting at her living there soon but hadn't asked her that all important question yet and it drove her nuts. They had been dating for months and they had said they loved each other but that's as far as it had gone.

"So, this faucet and this showerhead? With the gray subway tile?"

"Yes, Matt."

"Why do you sound irritated? I thought this would be fun."

"It could be but…its your house, Matt. Not mine."

"I want….it could….Livy, I don't want to do this here."

"Do what? Have an argument? Fine. I'm going to the truck."

"Its twenty degrees, babe. Just wait for me."

"I'll be fine. I dressed warm."

He watched her walk away. "Stubborn woman," he muttered before leaving his cart and everything in it to follow her outside.

"That I love," he added.

It was snowing heavily as he walked carefully across the parking lot. She was standing by the truck, kicking the snow around with her boots.

He pushed the remote to start the truck, startling her. "Get in, please," he told her.

She glared and opened the door to climb in.

"Now open the console."

"Okay, bossy." He stood in the doorway on her side of the truck and waited for her reaction.

"Livy, I don't want to argue with you and I don't think you want to either." She turned with a tiny black box in her hands and tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Matt, I don't want to fight with you. But I don't want to ruin whatever you had planned either. If you aren't ready to do this, forget what I said inside."

"Livy, sweetheart, I've been ready since I moved back to town. You stole my heart then and you've had it ever since. I don't want it back." He opened the box and she gasped. "It doesn't matter when I was going to do this, what matters is that you know I love you and that this house that is mine, is yours too. I want to snuggle up with you by the fire in our living room and raise a family with you and cook dinners for you. It's always been yours, if you want it."

"Oh, Matt," she whispered. He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Will you marry me, Liv?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." He reached in and hugged her before kissing her with all the emotion he felt. "I think maybe we should go back inside and finish shopping. We need to finish our house." She accepted his hand and they walked back in.

Kayla and Drew's home

They had completed their home study in about three months time and now they could start looking for a child. They had told their social worker what they were looking for and she had shown them various children online who might be a match.

Their requests and needs were simple. They wanted one child, any age from newborn up to four or five. Gender or race didn't matter.

They did specify that they wanted a closed adoption mostly because Kay was scared she would fall in love and the child would be taken away. She was pretty certain she couldn't handle losing a child.

"Sweetheart, look at her. Oh my goodness." Tears immediately filled Kayla's eyes as she took her in. Drew sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

"She's beautiful. Look at her eyes."

"Drew, it's her. I know it is. That's our baby."

The profile said she was ten months old and in foster care since birth. Her mother had died in childbirth and had no other family.

"I think that we need to let Terri know. Why don't you send an email to her with the profile number?"

Once that was done, they prepared dinner. Kayla had started a crockpot of chili that morning and it smelled delicious.

She was distracted through dinner and while she did the dishes. Drew knew he had to reign her in a bit.

"Kay?"

"Hm?"

"We need to remember something. This process can take a long time. And even though we picked her, the agency that's handling her, might not pick us. So we need to keep our hearts open and prepared for whatever might happen."

She nodded and fought her tears. "I feel it, Drew. I feel a connection to her somehow. Like I'm meant to be her mother."

"I hope that you get to be but I don't want you to be heartbroken if we don't get her."

She nodded again. "We need to pack for our trip up north."

They were going to Hope Hills for Thanksgiving and leaving the next morning. Ava and Ben were following behind them in a separate vehicle.

"I love you, Kay."

She reached up and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

She was getting attached after just looking at the baby's picture for a few moments. He was trying to stay detached for the most part until they were more sure. There was something about the little one's eyes that drew him in, though.

The two vehicle convoy arrived in Hope Hills around dinner time the next day. Ava dropped Ben at his parents and headed to her parents home and Drew and Kayla along with Ben were staying until Sunday at the Thornton's.

Drew smiled when he and Kayla put their suitcase on her bed. "It's a small bed," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was only one person, babe. That's all I needed."

"Well, now you're two." He laid down and patted the small space next to him. "Care to join me, Mrs. Shepherd?"

"We need to unpack and then by then dinner should be ready."

"I think that we should take a nap instead of dinner."

"A "nap"? Yeah, no "naps" while we are here, babe."

"Seriously? We're newlyweds, Kay. Everyone expects a little "napping" to be going on."

He held out his hand and she took it and laid down facing him. "It feels strange, my parents house, my old room."

He put his hand on her hip and scooted closer, slowly kissing her lips. "How's that?"

"A little better."

He smiled and kissed her again, this time taking a longer, deeper approach.

"Oh! Sorry!" Elizabeth closed her eyes and shut the door. "I should have knocked!" she called through the shut door before walking away.

"No "napping" Drew," Kayla said as she got up and started unpacking, her face hot.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and looked at Jack. "Why was it we never put locks on the kid's bedroom doors again?"

Jack looked at her over the top of his glasses. "I guess we never had a need."

"I think we need to invest in a lock if our married daughter and her husband stay here."

"Oops." Elizabeth giggled and shook her head.

"Remember that time when Kayla opened our door…."

"Yes and thank goodness she was only two."

"Please tell me that didn't happen," Kayla said as she walked into the room.

"Okay," Jack said with a smile on his face, pretending to read his paper.

"You were two. You had no idea," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh goodness. I think Drew and I are going to find a hotel."

"Nonsense, sweetheart. I won't even come near your bedroom door the rest of the weekend. No need to worry."

Drew joined the group a moment later, taking a seat at the table.

"Now tell us, how is the adoption process going?"


	9. Chapter 9

March

During her lunch period, Kayla noticed she had a voicemail from their social worker.

"Kayla and Drew, this is Sharon. I have some news regarding the child you showed interest in a few months back. Please give me a call and we can chat about her."

"Oh my gosh!" Kayla dialed Sharon.

"Legacy Adoption Center, Diedre speaking."

"Hi, this is Kayla Shepherd, returning Sharon's call."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll transfer you."

"Kayla?"

"Hi, Sharon. I got your message."

"Yes, is Drew with you?"

"No, he's at work. What news do you have?"

"Well, the little girl you and Drew inquired about? Her foster parents agency want to set up a meeting with you and Drew."

"In Chicago, right?"

"Yes. They mentioned two different dates. March 18th or April 3rd."

"March 18th is during spring break so I think that would be good."

"Ok, well talk it over with Drew and then give me a call."

"No need. He took a couple days off too. We were going to fly to Virginia to see his parents and sister but we can postpone."

"Ok, so March 18th?"

"Yes. And thank you so much, Sharon."

"You're welcome, dear. I will send you an email with details."

"Oh my gosh!" She called Drew, hoping he'd answer.

"Hey, Kay."

"Babe, Sharon just called. Its happening! That beautiful, gorgeous little girl we inquired about around Thanksgiving? Her foster's agency want us to meet. March 18th!"

"Spring break. Oh, but we were headed to see Mom and Dad and Soph."

"Andrew Shepherd! We are heading to Chicago instead to meet our potential daughter. They will understand."

"I was teasing, babe. Of course we are going to Chicago."

"I can't even believe this is happening."

It was happening. Their meeting with the agency in Chicago went well. The social worker on that side promised to stay in touch if they were indeed chosen to be her adoptive parents.

The time of waiting was killing Kayla but she just forced herself to focus on teaching to keep her mind off it.

In May, they received another phone call from Sharon. Kayla and Drew called just before they sat down to eat dinner.

"Sharon speaking."

"Sharon, its Kayla and Drew Shepherd."

"Yes, hello! I have news. The agency in Chicago met with three other sets of prospective parents and they decided to choose you. Congratulations!"

Silence filled the line as Kayla dropped the phone.

"Hello? Did I lose you?"

"We're here," Drew told her. "Kayla is in shock at the moment. Thank you, Sharon. What is the next step?"

"Another meeting with the child and her social worker and then a few more meetings after that. It should be within a few weeks. If all goes well, there will be more paperwork because it's an out of state adoption and hopefully by fall you'll be able to bring her home."

"Okay. Would we be able to get her medical records now?"

"Yes. I'll get those and forward them to you. You two have a good evening. I'll be in touch very soon."

Drew hung up and put the phone down. "You ok, sweetie?"

She nodded and smiled even though tears were flowing down her cheeks. He smiled and hugged her. They would finally be parents in the next few months. He was very ready.

"Congratulations, Mama," he whispered.

"You too, Daddy. I want to take at least a year off."

"Good idea. And as it gets closer, we need to finish her nursery and buy some things."

On June 10th, Drew and Kayla drove to Chicago to finally meet her. They checked in at a hotel close by the meeting place and then went to dinner. The meeting was the next morning so they decided to use this as a date night.

"Drew, am I the only one that's nervous? I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

"I look at it this way. In a relationship, hardly anyone falls in love at first sight. It takes time to get to know someone and love them. I don't expect her to fall in love with us right away because we are strangers to her. She's never met us."

"I married a wise man, I think."

He winked at her over his menu. "I'm getting a ribeye with a loaded baked potato and green beans."

"Wow, going all out, I see."

"I'm celebrating. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I get to meet my daughter tomorrow."

"Our daughter. I'm getting shrimp scampi and cheesy grits. Yum!"

After dinner, they walked along the water and asked a lady to take their picture as the sun set. "Are you two on your honeymoon?" she wondered.

"No. We get to meet our adopted daughter tomorrow," Kayla told her.

"Congratulations! What's her name?"

"Harlow."

The lady snapped the picture. "I really admire both of you for giving a child in need a home. Congratulations again."

The next morning….

As they waited in the greeting room of the adoption agency, Kayla asked Drew to pray. He held her in his arms and prayed.

"Dear God, please be with us today as we meet our little girl. Thank you so much for guiding us through this process and helping us to stay focused on what is most important. Please help us to keep going through this journey and give this little one our best. Through Jesus name, Amen."

Kayla refused to cry today. She was exceedingly happy and scared but this child needed to know happiness, not confusion. She looked up at Drew and gave him a quick kiss just as the door opened.

A woman about forty walked in with a folder and behind her was a younger woman carrying a darling, dark haired, dark skinned, blue eyed baby girl.

Kayla bit her lip, keeping her tears at bay as she gripped Drew's hand. "Oh gosh, she is lovely."

"Yeah, she is," he agreed.

"Andrew and Kayla? I'm Pearl. Welcome to Rainbow Kids. This is Renee and of course you recognize Harlow."

They took a seat on the couch by the wall while Renee sat on the floor with Harlow.

After talking about the circumstances in the adoption process, Kayla and Drew sat on the floor too. Kayla held a small stuffed dog that she wanted to give to Harlow.

The little girl looked at them with her big eyes. Not crying, just watching.

"Hi, sweetheart. I brought you a present."

Kayla put the stuffed dog out in front of them on the floor, hoping she would be curious enough to investigate it.

Eventually after a long few moments, Harlow pointed at the dog and looked up at Renee.

"Dog?" Renee asked. "Why don't you go see it?"

Harlow thought about it and after another few moments, she crawled down off Renee's lap and made her way over to the dog. She picked it up and smiled. To Kayla, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

She cautiously stood up and walked clumsily back to Renee with the dog.

After an hour or so, Harlow finally ventured over to Drew and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm your Daddy. This is Mama."

In early August, after another successful visit to see Harlow, Sharon let them know that they would be able to bring her home September 1st.

So, in typical parental fashion, Drew and Kayla went shopping. They stocked up on everything they could think of. They built a crib, placing it in their bedroom, wanting her close. They made her nursery simple but somewhere she would feel comfortable.

They stocked up on baby friendly foods and formula, knowing the brand she drank.

Finally, it was time. Drew took two weeks off work and they installed her car seat in the car and set off for Chicago. The plan was to stay for a week there and then come home.

Drew reserved a suite with a kitchen, spending more than probably necessary. They planned to just stay in for the week, not wanting to overwhelm her.

August 31st, they arrived at the hotel, assured that their suite was ready and there was a crib in the bedroom. They unpacked, placing clothes and diapers and wipes and bottles and formula in the correct places, wanting it to be perfect.

Then they headed to a local grocery store to get a week worth of food for them as well so they wouldn't rely on room service.

Next, they waited. Neither of them could sleep. They were too excited.

"Let's see what's on TV. Maybe there's an old movie or something," Drew suggested.

After watching Casablanca and The Wizard of Oz, they finally fell asleep around 3am.

At 8am, their alarm went off. Kayla got up and showered and then made them toast and fruit for breakfast while he showered.

"Ready to go get our daughter?" he asked once breakfast was eaten, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Renee wasn't with Pearl and Harlow this time. Kayla and Drew sat on the floor like the other times they had visited, wanting it to be familiar.

Harlow gave them a shy smile when she saw them but clung tightly to Pearl.

"Our dear Harlow here knows something is happening. She may get upset, I just want you to be prepared."

They played with her for awhile before Drew distracted her with a book and Pearl slipped closer to the door.

"Well, what do you think, Harlow? Are we ready to go?" Drew asked, kissing the top of her head.

Apparently the word "go" sparked something like fear in her head. She immediately crawled over to Pearl and cried, burying her head in her shoulder.

"No no no no," she cried, over and over.

Kayla tried to ignore the pain it caused, knowing it would be hard for everyone.

"Harlow, let's go see, Mama." Pearl gave them a smile and passed her over to Kayla.

"She will be ok. I promise you."

Kayla rocked her and swayed, gently singing a lullaby she had loved as a child. Pearl snuck out, knowing the baby was in good hands.

Kayla kept swaying and rocking for a good twenty minutes before she finally tuckered out and closed her eyes.

Then Kayla allowed herself to cry. That was the hardest thing she had ever done. Drew dried her tears and held them for a bit and then they left.

Back at the hotel, Harlow woke up from her nap hungry. Kayla carried her into the kitchen while Drew made her a bottle.

"Daddy's making you a bottle, sweetheart, and then we can cuddle on the couch."

Drew smiled down at them and gave Kayla a kiss. Then he bent further and kissed Harlow's curls. "I love you."

He handed them a warm bottle of formula and then they went into the living room area to sit on the couch.

Harlow expertly popped the nipple into her mouth and drank, watching her parents. She watched them smile at each other and kiss. She listened to them talk and laugh.

Kayla slowly reached down and ran her fingers through her curls. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart, and we are so lucky to have you as our daughter." Kayla felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you, Harlow Elizabeth Shepherd. That's your Grandma Thornton's name. Elizabeth. She will love you so much and your Grandpa Jack too. And then Papa Carson and Nana Faith. You have so many people to love you. Then you have Uncle Ben and Aunt Livy and Aunt Sophia."

"There will never be a shortage of love, that's for sure," Drew said with a laugh.

Nights seemed hardest for Harlow. She cried for at least a half hour and then she didn't want to be in the crib, only with Kayla, so she slept on her chest. Kayla decided there would be plenty of time to break old habits but there was only one first week.

She wanted to spend as much time as possible getting Harlow comfortable with her new life.

Finally, it was time to go home. So they packed up all of their things and loaded the car, this time with their daughter snugly in her car seat and Kayla right next to her.

It was a four hour drive home so halfway through, they hit a drive thru and bought lunch. They drove to a park and got out to sit at a picnic table to eat.

Kayla, with Harlow on her lap, took a selfie. "Smile, baby," she told her as she prepared to take a picture. There wasn't a smile, but the picture was great. A family selfie with all three of them was exactly what she wanted.

Drew handed Harlow a chicken nugget to eat. She had six teeth so it would probably be ok. Harlow reached up and held the nugget to Kayla's lips. "Mama," she said.

Kayla took a small bite and Harlow giggled.

Kayla teared up after realizing she had just called her Mama for the first time. "Thank you, sweetheart. Wanna share with Daddy too?"

She held her nugget up to Drew who promptly took a bite. "Dada." Drew kissed her curls and smiled. His girls filled his heart.

After eating more, they got back in the car and headed home.

Elizabeth smiled at the picture of her first grandchild. "She's so cute, Jack, don't you think?"

"Of course she is. She's part Thornton."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing that had nothing to do with it. "I can't wait to meet her. Kay says no to visitors for about a month. After that, we can visit. So that means maybe mid-October."

"Sounds great, dear."

"Do you want to eat out tonight or stay in?"

"No preference."

They were set to move to Arizona at the beginning of November where they were going to stay with his parents until they found a house. "Should we just stay for a few days with Drew and Kay and then head to Arizona?"

"That makes the most sense."

Elizabeth would miss their house, but she was ready for a new change, ready to move forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt's house

They were sitting on his couch listening to a music channel that came through his TV. It was time for a much needed talk that they had been avoiding for months.

"Why haven't we set a date, Matt? What is your reason for denying any date that I throw out there?" She was mad. Not overly angry, but frustrated. They had been engaged ten months, the house finished for the last six, and no date was nailed down.

Just that evening she had suggested the next spring, but he didn't want a spring wedding.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Since you won't tell me, I'm going to guess. You don't love me."

"Of course I do, Liv."

"You decided that you don't want to get married after all."

"I do want to marry you. So much." He held her hand in his, softly stroking with his thumbs.

"Your parents, then. Have you even told them about me?"

"Yes. I've told them. My dad refuses to come. He's been so depressed for so long that he shuts himself off from everyone. He won't come."

"I want to meet them. Let's go down to Florida and if we have to, we can get married there. But honestly, I don't want to wait forever."

"I don't either but I'm not sure…"

"Matthew Flynn, if you are serious about marrying me, introducing me to your parents is part of the whole thing. They will be my parents too."

He thought for a moment and realized she was right. Knowing exactly where he had come from involved his parents, no matter what. If she wanted to meet them, he would take her. "Okay. When should we go?"

"Let's try for the end of the month."

They had been home one night and Kayla was exhausted. Having a child of her own was so much. But, it was worth all the exhaustion.

Harlow slept between them in their bed and only woke up once the whole night.

"Mamama," she mumbled.

"Hi, sweetheart." She kissed her nose and received a giggle in return. "Let's change your diaper and then make breakfast for Daddy."

Kayla stood up and reached for Harlow who raised her arms. She put her on the floor and held her hand as they walked to the nursery.

Kayla picked her up and laid her on the changing table.

She looked up at Kayla with her big blue eyes and smiled. "Mama."

"Harlow." She changed her diaper and zipped her jammies back up. "Are you hungry, my love?"

"I am," Drew said from the doorway.

"Morning."

"Hi, honey." Drew came over and kissed Kayla. "What do you want to eat?"

"Maybe eggs and toast."

"Egg!" Harlow said loudly. "Egg!"

Drew held his hands out and she went with him. It was the first time she had gone to Drew ever and that made him feel so good. "So you like eggs?"

She nodded and gave him a shy smile.

"All right, Harlow Elizabeth, let's make some eggs."

Kayla hung back and brushed her teeth and made the bed before joining them. She wanted Drew to have time with her too.

When she walked in the kitchen, Drew was cooking and chatting with Harlow who was in her high chair. It was a scene that she had imagined for so long. Their family all together, in their kitchen. It made her so happy to finally have it.

After two weeks, they needed groceries. "What do we need for Harlow?" Drew wondered.

"Size four diapers and some goldfish crackers. She loves those."

"Egg!" Harlow said with excitement.

"Eggs for my baby?" Drew asked, tickling her. He loved her giggle. She squirmed and laughed. "I guess I can get you eggs." He grabbed the keys. "Anything extra you want, honey?" he asked Kayla.

"Maybe a bottle of wine?" she said with a kiss, getting her point across.

"Its been a little while. Having a toddler between us makes things difficult."

"Yeah. I think she can start sleeping in her crib."

"No no no," Harlow said, shaking her curls. "Mama."

"I guess I forget she understands some things."

"We will figure it out," he assured her. "I'm going to go."

"Dada! No!" Harlow reached for him, sadness on her face. The word "go" definitely made her upset.

Drew took her in his arms and held her close. "I'll be back soon, sweetie. I'm going to buy you eggs and fishies."

She clung to him, tears in her eyes. The almost two year old apparently associated someone leaving as meaning they wouldn't be coming back. That perplexed Drew and Kayla because they thought she had been in a loving foster home since birth.

Drew sat on the couch and held her, rocking her until she fell asleep. Then he handed her to Kayla and snuck out.

Kayla walked into their bedroom and carefully laid her down in her crib with her stuffed dog next to her and her pink plaid blanket that Grandma Elizabeth sent to her. Then she grabbed the baby monitor and walked into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher.

That afternoon, Ben walked over to meet Ava at the student dining hall. They had at least one meal together every day for the most part. If they didn't at some point, it was mostly because they had some big project due or something.

"Hey," she said from the cement bench where she was sitting.

He bent down and kissed her twice. "Hey, beautiful. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

He held out his hand and she immediately took it. "We could go out, if you want," she suggested.

"Yeah? Like a date?" He thought of their dinners at the dining hall as a date, because they usually sat in a corner table by themselves for privacy.

"Just like one. I mean, we don't have to but we haven't been out in a while."

"Ok, let's go." They walked to where his car was parked in one of the campus lots and got in. "Do you want Chinese or Thai?"

"Thai! I love Pad Thai." So he drove to the restaurant downtown and parked in a parking structure and then they walked a few blocks.

"Oh my goodness, Ben. That smells amazing," Ava told him as they walked in. She squeezed his hand and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant after the hostess greeted them.

Ben watched her eyes light up as they looked at the menu. She was so adorable and he loved her a lot. He knew she loved him too but she didn't vocalize it as much as he did. He just wondered if maybe they weren't on the same page. He glanced at her hand and she wore his promise ring on her left ring finger, right where he had placed it a year before. She seemed happy with their relationship but was she really?

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"You ok? I called your name a few times."

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"We could get the food to go if you would rather."

"No, I want to be here with you. I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. I just…"

"Good evening, folks. What can I get you?" the waitress walked up, stopping his train of thought.

"Pad thai and water please," Ava told her.

"And you?" she asked Ben.

"I'll take the same."

"Ok, thanks. I will get that right out for you."

Ava looked at him closely. "Are you upset about something?"

"No, not really. It's really nothing. How is your Marine Biology class coming along?"

"Ben, you can tell me anything. I will listen." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs.

"I love you, Ava. Very much. This ring I gave you is to remind you of that."

"I know. That's why I never take it off."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

He nodded and sipped his water when the waitress brought it over. "I just want us to be on the same page. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just want to know."

"Ben, living in my parents' house….let's just say, "I love you" was not something I heard very much so maybe I'm a bit rusty in saying the words. I'm sorry about that."

"Please don't be sorry. I just want to make sure that we are headed somewhere." He wanted to propose at Christmas, in three months. He wanted them to get married the following summer.

"I meant it when I said that I want you to put another ring with this ring, not replacing it. I do love you, Ben." She took his hand across the table. "I want us to be together, always."

He smiled at her. She was being honest and he was relieved that she felt the same way he did. "Me too."

After a warm bath, Harlow was relaxed and ready to go to sleep, but just to make sure, they read her a story too while she drank her bottle of formula.

Finally, they moved her to her crib and left the room to drink their glass of wine.

"Mama!" Harlow cried just as they stepped out in the hallway.

Kayla stepped in the room. "Shhh, sweetie. Time for sleep."

"Mama!" she cried again, standing up and raising her arms. "Up up."

Kayla picked her up and swayed with her, humming her lullaby. "Mama and Daddy need you to sleep, baby," she whispered.

About five minutes later she tried to lay her down again but she woke up, just like before. So she took her into the living room and joined Drew on the couch. "Well, it was a good idea but maybe she isnt ready to sleep there yet."

"Didn't she sleep in her crib for her nap?"

"For about ten minutes. I think we just need to give her time."

He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. "I can be patient. My girls are my life and just sitting here spending time with them makes me very happy." He kissed her temple and watched Harlow close her eyes and relax. "She's beautiful, just like her Mama."

"I love you, Drew," Kayla whispered, kissing his lips.

"I love you back."

The next morning….

Livy and Matt flew to Florida as planned. Matt was nervous to introduce Liv to his parents. He had only had the one serious relationship before Liv and now, he was getting married.

He had told them about her and the engagement but his Dad had shown zero support, as usual. Matt was used to getting that reaction, or lack of one, his whole adult life. Somewhere along the line though, the hurt encompassed how he viewed his dad. He wanted it to be different but he didn't actually believe it would be.

Matt stared out the window of the plane, trying not to feel upset. He felt her slip her fingers inside his hand. When their eyes met, she smiled.

"It will be ok, babe."

"And if not?"

"Then you tried. That's all you can do."

"I hope it's enough and you aren't too disappointed."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You are all I need. If your parents don't want to give me a shot, I'm ok with that as long as I still have you."

"You'll always have me, Livy."

When they landed, Matt looked around for his mom. She was supposed to meet them to drive them back to the house.

After getting their luggage and using the restroom, he still didn't see her, so he called.

She didn't answer so he texted. "Renting a car. C u soon."

He tried not to let his frustration show but he was steaming on the inside. One more thing that shouldn't surprise him but it did.

"Let's rent a car. I doubt she's coming."

She held his hand in support as they stood in line and finally received their keys to a small Toyota sedan.

As they drove the thirty miles to his parents home he almost turned around and just flew back home more than once.

When they made it there, his mom's SUV was in the driveway. "She probably forgot, hon."

"She didn't. More than likely, he somehow found a way to get her to stay home. He's a selfish man, Liv. He won't get help and he drags her and me down with him. That's why I left."

"You said he finally went on anti-depressants, right?"

"Yeah, they don't help and he won't go back to the doc to get them adjusted. He just won't do anything to help himself." He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this."

"We need to go inside and talk to them. Tell them we want to set a date. One step at a time."

She opened her door and got out and then waited for him. He said a quick prayer for patience and strength and then got out, taking her hand. Then he said another prayer of thankfulness for the wonderfully strong woman who loved him enough to want his broken family too.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt stared at his mother. She seemed to have aged ten years in the almost two he had been gone. And her eyes were red and puffy, signifying her emotional state.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"Oh, Mattie…I'm so sorry I didn't pick you up."

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, afraid she was going to fall over.

"It's fine. We rented a car and….Mom, where's Dad?"

"He moved out, honey."

"What?!" Matt, his mom, and Livy moved into the living room. "You've been married for like thirty years. Why would he leave you?"

"Sweetie, that might be personal," Livy whispered, grabbing his hand as they sat.

"It's ok. I'm assuming you are Olivia?"

"Just call me Livy, Mrs. Flynn."

"In that case, you can call me Clara." Livy nodded. "Matt, he's not the same man I married but I would never have asked him to leave. I'm worried about him and honestly, I have been for twenty eight years."

"Where is he, Mom?"

"He got an apartment a few miles away. I don't know how he is going to pay for it." She dabbed her eyes with her Kleenex and sighed.

Livy moved over to the loveseat where Clara was and took her hand. She didn't know the woman, of course, but she felt a love for her, just because she was Matt's mom and she was hurting. "Clara, I can't pretend to know what you are going through, but I want to help."

"Thank you, dear, but there isn't anything anyone can do unless Jesse is willing to help himself. And the fact is, he isn't. Now, tell me about yourself, Livy."

After a cup of coffee and a good chat with his mom, Matt decided he wanted to see his dad, if for no other reason than that it had been almost two years. However, the real reason was he felt that his moving out was completely insensitive and he wanted him to know how much his mom was hurting.

He got the address from his mom and drove over after being assured that Livy was perfectly okay with staying alone with her.

When he pulled up to the apartment, he couldn't believe that his dad lived there. It was run down and needed help with landscaping terribly. He couldn't imagine that the inside was any better.

He knocked on his dad's door and waited. He didn't come to the door. Matt heard something inside so he knew he was awake. "Dad! It's Matt. Let me in, please," he yelled through the door.

The door opened a moment later but Jesse had already walked away so Matt walked in. Just as he thought it would be, the inside was just as bad as the outside.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"With what? You came to see me."

"Yeah, because you and Mom were supposed to meet with me and Livy about our wedding and because mom told me you moved out. Which do you want to talk about first?"

"No preference."

Matt sat down on the one other chair in the living room and looked at his dad. Yes, you could see the years had been hard on him. He looked way older than his 51 years. He supposed depression did that to a person.

"Livy and I want you at our wedding, Dad." He didn't speak or respond in any way. "Look, Dad, I still love you even if you don't feel that way about me. I want my Dad at my wedding."

"Do you really doubt that I love you?"

"Well, yes, honestly. We haven't had a real conversation in years. You won't agree to come see me get married. You leave Mom. What am I supposed to think?"

"Matt, I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. I don't know why I came here." Matt stood up to leave, not wanting to deal anymore.

Just as he got to the door, his dad spoke. "You had a sister and I miss her with everything in me."

"A sister?"

"Amber. She was born about two years before you."

"You were like nineteen?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"She had leukemia. She was so young and so fragile. She couldn't beat it." Matt saw a tear run down his dad's face. "I tried to get over it, Mattie. I really did. But her little bald head and pale face after chemo haunts me to this day. I want her back but I can't have her."

"Dad, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You were born right after she died, Matt. You wouldn't have understood."

"I mean ever. Why, in my twenty seven years of being alive, have you or mom never told me I had a sister?"

"I can't speak for your mother but I couldn't talk about it. I'm a broken man, Matt. I left your mother because I could see what me being this way is doing to her. I love her too much to put her through anymore."

"Dad, she married you for better or worse, in sickness and in health. She would never give up on you. She wants to help you. So do I."

"From the U.P. of Michigan?"

"No, from here. I will stay and help you if you will let me."

"What about Livy?"

"She will understand. Maybe we can get married and move down here."

"Stay? Matt, I have a job up there and an apartment. You have a house and a job. How can we just stay?"

"You don't have to. If you want to live up there, you can."

"Wait, what? We are engaged to be married. You are telling me to live apart from you?"

"Livy, I need to help him. He is willing to let me help but I can't just leave."

"I understand you want to help him but neither of us can just leave everything and be down here. Your mom is here. Can she help him for a while?"

"He wants to get better before talking to her about it."

"I am going to fly home tomorrow," she told him and then walked out of the room.

Matt sat down on the couch and sighed. He didn't know what else to do except stay to help his dad. Now that he knew what he was struggling with and why, he felt like it was his responsibility to do it. Maybe there was also a tad bit of guilt there for not asking him what was going on before now.

A few moments later, he knocked on the guestroom door where Livy was.

"Come in."

He walked in and closed the door before joining her on the bed. "Honey."

"Matt, I don't want to wait another year to get married."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Essentially you are. Babe, you want to move here and help your dad and that is very admirable. But what about me? I will be up in Michigan and you will be here for who knows how long. Just tell me that you want to break up. Maybe it would be easier."

"I don't want to break up! Why do you jump to that automatically?"

"I can't just quit my job!" She knew they were yelling now and his mom would likely hear the whole thing but she didn't care. She didn't want to lose him but everything was starting to point in that direction. "I can't just quit you!"

"Livy, come here." He wrapped his arms around her and held her, trying to get across that he didn't want to be separated either. "Marry me, babe. Today, or tomorrow or next week, whenever you want. I don't want you to leave either."

"That's the issue. I can't just not show up at work, Matt. I have worked super hard to get where I am. I have to at least give them two weeks and my parents are moving to Arizona in less than that. I can't get married without them."

Elizabeth taped up their last box. Everything was ready. After almost thirty years in the house and three kids later, all their memories were safe in their hearts or in those boxes.

"The moving van is here, babe," Jack told her.

"Okay. Thank you, sweetheart. These suitcases stay with us," she said, gesturing to the four that sat by the door. They were going on a major road trip. First they would take a few days and see the sights of Michigan as they headed to Ann Arbor to meet Harlow. After staying there for a few days, they were driving to Arizona to Charlotte and Tom's house where they would stay until they found a house themselves.

"You doing okay, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. It's an adventure, right?"

"Yes. It will be exciting," Jack told her.

"And sad." She wiped a tear as she gazed out their picture window. "I'm going to miss everything here, Jack."

"I know. I will too. But I'm glad I have you by my side, Elizabeth. I couldn't do it without you."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the movers in the yard.

Jack's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hey, Livy. Mom's here. I have you on speaker."

"Hi, guys."

"How's Florida?"

"Fine."

"What's going on?"

"I think we might be moving here."

"You and Matt?"

"Yes. His dad isn't doing well and his mom needs our help."

"What about your job, honey?"

"I'm flying back tomorrow to give my two weeks. In the meantime, Matt is going to find us an apartment here and then fly back up to give his two weeks and put the cabin up for sale."

"Honey, are you sure this is what you want?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Right now, all that matters is getting Mr. Flynn the help he needs."

"But, sweetie…"

"Basically the reason I called is to let you know that in about three weeks, we are getting married. In Ann Arbor and we would love if you could be there."

"A few weeks? Honey, we will be in Arizona by then."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Livy, why are you rushing into this? Why not go slower? Do the wedding the way you want, where you want, with everything and everyone you care about present?"

"I don't know, Dad. I just don't know what to do."

"Pray about it, sweetie. Talk it over with Matt. Let us know when and we will be there."

After hanging up with her parents, Livy sat down on the bed. This wasn't the way it was all supposed to go. They should have been married by now. Instead it seemed as if their future was up in the air. Where would they live? Would she be able to find a job in real estate in Florida? Construction for Matt? Would his Dad actually get help or would he change his mind?

She heard a knock on the door and looked up when Matt walked in. "Honey?"

"Matt, we need to talk." She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"I think we need to postpone getting married."

"What? I thought you wanted to get married. You've been pushing me to set a date, Liv."

"Let me rephrase. I don't want to get married here without my family. I don't want to just leave my job. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Matt, we are supposed to live in the cabin and have babies and get a beagle. My family is supposed to be at our wedding. This isn't going to work."

"What are you saying?"

"We need to figure out how to make this work so that we are both happy. Until then, I'm going home."

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm leaving Florida. Like we had planned all along. I'm going back to my apartment and my job."

"What about me?"

"I don't know, Matt. I think it's up to you."

"No, it's our life. Our decision."

"No. It stopped being our decision when you told me we were moving here. Expecting me to be happy about dropping everything I've worked hard for. Maybe that's not fair. Maybe I'm being selfish. I don't know." He stood and left the room without saying anything else. "Goodbye, Matt," she whispered. "I love you."

The next morning

Matt drove her to the airport, barely speaking a word.

"Look, I know you're angry but we're not breaking up. This is just time apart."

"Not sure I see a difference."

"Matt."

"Liv, please. I get it. You didn't sign up for this. My parents are a lot for anyone to handle. Especially when you grew up in the perfect family with perfect parents."

"It wasn't perfect."

"Compared to mine, it was." He pulled up to the curb. "Travel safe."

"Matt, I love you."

He leaned toward her, accepting her kiss goodbye. "Maybe we will talk in a few weeks. See what happens."

"Maybe?"

"Its all I can promise, Livy."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

The plane ride home was so long and so lonely. She tried to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking of Matt. She couldn't stop the feeling that she may never see him again, let alone marry him.

Her stomach ached along with her heart. She felt empty. She wished Kayla still lived with her. She could really use her best friend right now.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Dorms

Ben heard a knock on the door but he was in the shower. "Hud! Get the door!" he shouted to his roommate. He needed to finish the shower so he could get to his date with Ava.

"Dude, it's for you," Hudson shouted back. "I'm going out."

Ben sighed and tied a towel around his waist. He peeked out the door. "Ava? I thought I was picking you up." Then he saw her puffy, bloodshot eyes. "Babe? What's wrong?" He walked into the bedroom still in his towel.

"I missed my period," she told him.

"What?" This couldn't be happening. One time they had let their guards down. Just one time.

"I took a test, Ben."

"So, you're…"

"Yeah."

"Give me a minute," he told her, heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

When he came out, he walked straight to the dresser and pulled out a little black box.

"Ben, no."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't get married just because of the baby."

"On Christmas, I was going to propose anyway. I wanted to get married next summer. On our beach up north. I love you, Ava Coulter. I want to marry you because I love you."

"Ben, our parents are going to kill us."

"We are adults. We made an adult decision and now we are going to be parents."

"I'm not even twenty, Ben!"

"So what? Ava, we can't go back in time to change our actions. We have to be adults now."

"I'm scared, Ben. Like completely, out of my mind scared. We can't raise a baby working at the theater and going to school."

"We will figure it out."

Part of figuring it out included going to see Kayla and Drew instead of on their date. He trusted Drew to give him advice.

They rang the bell and waited, Ben taking Ava's hand.

"Hey, guys," Drew said with a smile. "Just in time to eat dinner with us. Come in."

"Um, we need to talk to you and Kay."

"We can talk during dinner."

They were ushered into the dining room where Kayla sat with their new daughter, Harlow.

"Ben!" She stood up and gave him a hug. "I missed you." She kissed his cheek and then hugged Ava. "I'm glad you're both here."

Ben and Ava sat down and listened as Drew prayed. "Now what's on your mind?" Drew asked after he finished.

"We have news," Ben said, his eyes on his plate.

"You're engaged!" Kayla said, excitedly.

"Um, no."

"What then?"

"We're going to have a baby," Ava said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kayla said, choking on her food and coughing.

"Congratulations," Drew said politely. "I'm guessing this was unplanned."

"Well, yes."

"Benjamin! What were you thinking?!" Kayla shrieked.

"Kay," Drew said, putting his hand on hers. "Let them speak."

"It was just the one time," Ben said. "We got carried away and…" Ava's cheeks reddened.

"What are your plans then?" Drew asked.

"That's why we're here. We don't really know what to do."

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill you."

"Kay, that's not helpful," Drew told her. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know how to figure that out," Ava admitted. "I don't know how to do this! How to be a mother!" Ava burst into tears and ran down the hall, hiding in the bathroom.

Kayla put her fork down and headed after her.

"Ava? Sweetie, can I come in?"

She opened the door and then took her seat on the bathtub again. She blew her nose and sighed. "I'm so sick of crying. I've never cried so much in my life."

Kayla sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I was taken by surprise."

"We didn't mean for this to happen. I made a vow and...my own parents are going to kill me, let alone yours."

"I understand how hard it is to be in love and to keep those vows."

"Did you and Drew…"

"We kept our vow but it was challenging. Once you get to a certain point, it's hard to put the brakes on."

"I don't know what to do, Kayla. I'm so scared."

"That makes sense but I'm here for you. I'll help anyway I can."

"So if you get your associates by summer, you can get an entry level job at a firm. A lot of firms will also pay for you to get more schooling. So you could maybe take night classes to get your bachelor's."

Ben nodded. "This is scary, Drew."

"I can imagine. But I want you to know that being a dad is the most rewarding job there is. It's not an easy one though and I know this after only five weeks." He picked up Harlow and cuddled her. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "But when you see your baby for the first time, there's nothing like it."

"This isn't what I planned. I was going to propose at Christmas and we were going to get married next summer. This changes everything."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Now the most important thing isn't getting married. Its finding a way to support a child. It's time for me to grow up fast. I'm a father."

"I will help you in any way I can."

"Will you tell my parents?"

"Nope. Like you said. It's time to grow up. Part of that is taking responsibility for your choices and the results of those."

"Yeah, I figured."

The next day, Ava and Ben sat in the park, preparing to call both sets of parents. "We need to call yours first," she told him. "It will be easier, I think."

"I'm not so sure, but okay. Let's use FaceTime. I think seeing them might be best." He clicked on the app and waited for them to pick up.

"Ben! Hi, bud. How's school going?" Jack said with a grin.

"Hey, Dad. School's good."

"That's good. Are you enjoying school, Ava?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is Mom around? We'd like to talk to both of you."

"Yeah. Elizabeth, come here. Ben and Ava are on FaceTime."

Once she greeted them and sat down next to Jack, Ben got scared.

"Ben?" Ava whispered. "You need to say something."

"Ben? What's on your mind?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her tea.

"Um, well, we have news."

"You're engaged!" she blurted, a smile on her face.

"Funny, sweetheart," Jack said. "They're too young to be getting married."

"They're not that young, Jack."

"Guys, we're not getting married. Well, not right now."

"Then what is it?"

"We are...having a baby."

"Huh?" Jack said, tapping the phone. "I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said you're having a baby. Something must be wrong with my phone or my ears or something."

"Ben?" Elizabeth said, checking for confirmation.

"You heard right."

She took another sip of tea and took a moment. "This is...unexpected."

"Look, I know this is not what you planned for my life. It's not what I planned either. At least not in this order. But we can't change what we did."

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth wondered. "How is this going to work?"

"We don't know exactly. What I do know is that we are going to at the very least finish out our sophomore years. I'm going to get an entry level job at an accounting firm here in Ann Arbor this coming summer. I'll have my associates at that point. Drew mentioned that a lot of firms will pay some if not all of my tuition to get my bachelor's."

"And Ava?"

"I need two more years to get my bachelor's. I hope we can find a way for me to continue to go to school. I really don't know how though."

They hung up a bit later and Ben and Ava prepared themselves to call her parents.

Down in Arizona

"What do you think, Jack?"

"About what?"

"Maybe it's good we haven't found a house here yet."

"You want to go back?"

"Jack, with Livy struggling without Matt and now this thing with Ben and Ava, I feel like we need to be closer. And Harlow is there too. Maybe it's not the right time to be so far away."

"You know, one of the things I first fell in love with about you was your big heart. Of course we should be near our kids and grandkids. I'm glad you feel the same as I do."

"So we are moving back?"

"Yep, looks like it. And, I have another idea too."

Hope Hills, U.P.

Livy sighed as she ate her lunch at her desk. Another day of no showings, few phone calls. It was getting to be the slow season for real estate. The good thing was, she lived well below her means so her savings was substantial. She kept one savings with about six months of pay to tide her over from about November to April. That way, it wasn't a hardship if she had few commissions.

Her cell buzzed and the screen lit up with Matt's handsome face on the screen. It had been just over two weeks since she had returned from Florida. A very long two weeks without talking to him.

"Matt?"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"I miss you so much." Her eyes filled with tears at the sound of his voice.

"I miss you too, Liv."

"I don't like not seeing you everyday."

"I don't either but we do need to figure this out."

"How's your Dad?"

"Pretty much the same although he did start seeing a therapist a few days a week and he's been calling Mom too."

"That's a good start."

"Yeah. It's going to be a long road."

"I'm glad he has you with him." Even though that meant he wasn't with her.

"I'm flying back tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I need to get some of my things and let my boss know I'm taking a leave of absence."

"That means you're going back to Florida? For how long?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes. It could be six months. It could be three. But I don't want to be down here forever. I will be coming home. We will raise our babies in that cabin."

"Promise, Matt?"

"I promise you. But, I also understand if you don't want to wait for me. Its alot for me to ask."

"I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you, Matt. With all of my heart."

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Will you come to the airport to get me?"

"Of course I will. What time?"

"My flight gets in at 2pm."

"I'll be there."

The next afternoon, Livy parked her SUV and walked into the airport to see Matt.

The screens told her that his flight was on time so she headed to security so she could wait at the gate for him.

After security, she found his gate and sat down. She waited for about twenty minutes and the doors to the gate opened and people started pouring out.

"Liv!" he yelled. She hurried over and stepped into his arms. She had missed those arms.

"Matt! I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he told her, pulling back just enough to capture her lips in a gentle but lingering kiss.

She moved her arms up over his shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She couldn't care less that there were people everywhere around them. She just wanted to be in his arms as long as possible.

A bit later as she drove them home to Hope Hills, he told her about his sister Amber who had passed away from leukemia close to when he was born. How his dad had never recovered from his grief.

"I can't even imagine what your parents went through. That must have been unbearable."

"Yeah. Mom showed me a photo album of her. Before she got sick she was beautiful and happy. She had brown hair like mine and blue eyes. As she got sicker, the chemo made her lose her hair, she was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She still smiled though." He wiped his eyes and tried not to sob. "I feel like I lost her too, you know? I never got to meet her. She never got to hold me or boss me around like big sisters do. It's so hard to think of all she went through and not be sad too."

Liv pulled into the drive of the cabin and put the car in park. She took his hand and held it. "I'm sorry, Matt."

"Its okay. I guess I tried not to breakdown in front of my mom and dad for the last few weeks and now...it just came out."

"Why don't we go inside? I put a chicken in the crockpot this morning. It should be about done."

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I'm starved."


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later…

"No more chickening out," Ben said. "We just need to tell them."

Ava sighed and ate another saltine. She had started to feel nauseated over the last day or so. "Fine, let's get this over with."

She dialed and put it on speaker. It rang twice and then Rosemary answered.

"Hello, Ava."

"Hi, Mom. Is Dad around?"

"Yes. He's just in his den."

"Can you please go in there? Ben and I need to talk to both of you. It's important."

"Alright." They could hear her walking as she headed to the den. "Lee, Ava is on the phone. She needs to talk to us." They heard her put the phone down. "Alright, dear. We are listening."

"Ben and I have news."

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"Well, we are going to have a baby."

"What? Ava Francette Coulter! You better be playing some sort of joke!" Rosemary shrieked.

"Its true, Mrs. Coulter," Ben confirmed.

"I knew the moment you started seeing that Thornton boy he was going to get you into trouble. I told you, Lee!"

"Rosie, now let's hear them out."

"You hear them out. Ava, I've never been more disappointed in you."

They heard her walk away and the door slam. "Dad?"

"I'm here, sweetie. Your mom left."

"Dad, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry."

"Do you need money? I'll put some in your bank account."

"No, Dad. We are going to figure this out on our own. I'm an adult and I need to take care of myself."

"Ava, I love you, sweetheart. You tell me if you need any help and I'll do it. You name it."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you too."

Ava hung up and sighed, tears falling yet again. "Babe? You okay?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"No. There is nothing worse than knowing I'm a disappointment." She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her dorm room.

Ben heard the water turn on and figured she was going to take a bath so he turned on the television while he waited.

His phone rang. "Hey, Kay."

"Hey. I just got an interesting phone call from Mom and Dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Apparently they are moving to town."

"Which town?"

"Ann Arbor."

"What? Why?"

"I'm guessing to help you and Ava."

"I didn't ask them to do that." He would never ask them to give up their retirement to help him just because he had a lapse in judgement.

"You didn't need to. You know our parents."

"I do." He was really lucky to have Jack and Elizabeth Thornton as parents and not Rosemary Coulter. "When are they moving?"

"As soon as they can. They'll stay with me and Drew until they find a house."

"I messed everything up. What is wrong with me?"

"Ben, you're human. It's as simple as that. Now you just need to make the best of your circumstances."

"Thanks, Kay. I need to go."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

Ava came out a little later, in cozy pajamas and slippers, her hair in a towel. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What do you think is going to happen? I'll get pregnant?" she said with a smile, bumping him with her shoulder.

"I just need to go, Ava." He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. You'll still go to the doctor with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's at three, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up at 2:30."

Drew and Kayla's house

Kayla put the baby monitor on the edge of the sink and climbed into the tub, leaning up against Drew's chest.

"There you are."

"Yes, sorry. Harlow wouldn't let me put her down."

"Sweetie, she is two years old. She needs to learn how to soothe herself. Otherwise she's going to be eighteen years old and you'll still be rocking her to sleep."

Kayla giggled at the visual and kissed his neck. "Truthfully, I can't find any part of my heart that wouldn't be alright with that."

He gently traced her arms with his fingertips, giving her goosebumps. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like?"

"Okay, actually what I have in mind doesn't involve a lot of talking."

She giggled again and turned to meet his lips with hers. "You read my mind, Dr. Shepherd."

The next morning…

Kayla and Harlow were sent by Jack and Elizabeth to go see a house they had found online. Since they were still in Arizona for another few days, Kayla agreed to help them out.

"Okay, buggy boo, let's go see a house!"

Harlow clapped and laughed in the backseat.

As they walked through the house with the realtor, Kayla could see it wouldn't work. They asked for a house with two completely separate living spaces. This did not have that. It had a basement, which they also didn't want, and no garage.

"Sorry, guys. It was a no go. But the realtor said he has a few more for us to see, including a duplex."

"Alright, sweetie. We trust you. You know what we want and need," Elizabeth told her.

"Yep. Harlow and I will keep going."

They looked at two more houses. The last one seemed perfect and within their price range. It was a duplex with two garages, one for each side. Each side also had two bedrooms, one full bath, one half bath, and a beautiful kitchen.

"Its move in ready, Dad. It seems perfect. I think you should put in an offer."

"And it's just west of downtown?"

"Yeah. It will be a great location for you guys and for Ava and Ben."

"Alright. We will call Jerry."

"Awesome."

Ben and Ava sat in the waiting room at the clinic. "Are you okay, Ben?"

"Sure."

"I know you. Something's wrong."

"My parents."

"Are they sick?" she asked, concerned.

"No. They're fine. They're moving back. Because of me."

"What do you mean because of you?"

"They want to be closer to us, in case we need help. They are giving up their retirement plans because I made a stupid choice."

"Stupid choice? Really, Ben? Thanks a lot!"

"You don't think it was stupid?"

"No. Lots of people make the same decision we did. Maybe it wasn't wise, but stupid is harsh."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use that word. I'm just feeling guilty."

"Ava Coulter?" the nurse said from the doorway.

Ben stood up with her. "Can I come in too?"

"It's up to Ava."

She nodded and he followed her in.

Ben listened as the doctor asked her personal questions and examined her. He felt uncomfortable being in the room but he knew that childbirth wasn't going to be a walk in the park for either of them so he kept his mouth shut.

Finally, the ultrasound technician had her lay back and lift her drape so she could squirt some sort of goo on her stomach.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"It's a special gel that lets the ultrasound waves transmit through her skin so we can see inside."

He nodded and watched the screen as she described what they were seeing. "According to your chart, you're about eight weeks pregnant."

"Yes."

"So that means your baby is about the size of a kidney bean."

"That small? You'll be able to see it on the screen?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Actually, right here." She pointed. "This is the head and the arms. This is your baby's spine and this little blip is the heartbeat."

"Heartbeat?" Ben whispered. Ava looked at him, tears rolling down her face. He took her hand and smiled.

"That's our baby, Ben. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah. Just like you." He stood and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" he asked the technician.

"Not yet. In a few more months we can."

"Is the baby healthy?" Ava asked.

"From what we can tell now, yes. The heartbeat is good and the size is right for the age."

"Good."

About fifteen minutes later, they left the doctor with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and an appointment set up for a few months later to find out the gender.

Ava had asked about what she should be eating and how much weight she should be gaining so the doctor gave her a bunch of information to look over and read.

When they got to the car, Ben stopped walking and grabbed her fingers. "Ava, I want to apologize for earlier. I don't feel like we made a stupid decision."

She looked up at him. "You don't?"

"No. Being with you was wonderful. Maybe we should have waited but now we have a beautiful, healthy baby. I'll never regret that."

She stepped into his arms, laying her head against his heartbeat. "Me either."

He touched her cheek and lifted her lips to his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Tomorrow, I'm going out of town. I'll be back on Sunday night."

"Where are you going?"

"There's just something I need to do. It's important. I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

Ava's stomach growled loudly, making both of them laugh. "I guess baby is hungry."

He kissed her again and opened her door. "Let's feed baby then."

Hope Hills, U.P.

When Matt had come home a few days ago, they chatted and decided that it made more sense for Livy to move into the cabin. Why pay rent when there's a cabin that's paid for? So she began packing.

The few days she had with him were great but it made her miss him even more now. Every time she heard her phone ring, she hoped it was him. Every time she drove by the road the cabin was on, he was on her mind. When the sun caught the diamond on her engagement ring, it was all she could do not to fly down to Florida.

She decided that she was going to take a weekend and drive down to see Kayla. She thought they could make it a girl's day and shop for a wedding dress.

Her phone rang around dinner time. It wasn't Matt. "Hey, Ben."

"Hi, Liv. I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Can I stay at your apartment this weekend?"

"Um, sure. I won't be here but you're welcome to stay."

"Where will you be?"

"In Ann Arbor. Visiting Kay and Drew. Why will you be up here?"

"I need to talk to Lee Coulter."

"About what?"

"Kay didn't tell you what's going on?"

"Are you getting engaged?! That's so great."

"Well, hopefully, but there's more to it. Ava's pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Completely. About 8 weeks. We saw the heartbeat today."

"Ben."

"I know. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay at the apartment."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."


	14. Chapter 14

Ben sat in the driveway of the Coulter mansion. If the house didn't intimidate him, thinking of talking to her parents did. In fact, he was more scared than he could ever remember being before.

But if they were going to see him as an adult, as a future husband for Ava and as a father to their first grandchild, he had no other choice.

He said a prayer and got out of his car. "Here goes nothing."

He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The housekeeper opened the door. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Thornton here to visit," the pleasant elderly woman said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Hi, Nonna. I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Coulter. Are they in?"

"They are. Follow me." He walked in the house and followed her to the sitting room. "I'll let them know you're here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dearie."

About ten minutes later he heard footsteps so he stood up and turned. "Ben," Lee said.

"Mr. Coulter. How are you?"

"Doing well. How are you? How's Ava?"

"Doing good too. Yesterday we had the first ultrasound. It was amazing to see the heartbeat and the little head and arms. It makes it more real." Ben knew he was gushing but he loved that little kidney bean already.

Lee nodded and sat down on the couch, gesturing to the chair across from him. "I remember feeling that way with Ava. What brings you here, Ben?"

"Is Mrs. Coulter joining us? I'd like to speak with both of you."

"No, she's not."

"Alright. Well, to start, I'd like to apologize for breaking any trust you might have had in me. It wasn't something we planned. I love her very much."

"I figured, but it's good to hear, I suppose." Lee sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "I won't lie to you, there's a part of me that would like nothing more than to wipe the floor with you."

"I understand, sir. Please, know how sorry I am. I know this isn't they way you and Mrs. Coulter wanted our relationship to go. I assure you though, I love your daughter, and our child. That's why I'm here."

"And what do you hope to gain from this visit?"

Ben pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, holding it as if it was the most precious thing he possessed.

"Before all this happened, I had a plan. You see, I was going to come to you with this ring that once belonged to my grandmother and ask for your permission to ask Ava to marry me."

"And now?"

"My desire is the same. We screwed up, but we are going to be parents now. I take that responsibility very seriously. I have a plan to get my associates degree and work for a firm in Ann Arbor to support my wife and child. I won't let them down. You have my word."

"And I'm supposed to what? Just take your word for it that you'll be the man my daughter and grandchild deserve?"

Ben's heart was in his throat as Mr. Coulter's eyes burned through him. Taking a deep breath, he responded.

"No, I lost that right. I just hope I can earn it back someday."

Feeling defeated, Ben rose from his seat and began exiting the room.

"Benjamin," Lee called just as Ben was at the door. As he approached, he stuck out his hand. "I've never doubted your love for Ava. You're a kind young man. I suppose you two wouldn't be in this position if you didn't love each other so much."

Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"My wife's going to kill me for this. You have my blessing. Just remember, I will be one of your greatest supporters, or toughest opponents. Which one is entirely up to you."

"Understood, sir. I won't let you down again."

"Good." Lee smiled for the first time since entering the room. "Rosie is going to need more time."

"Should I wait for Mrs Coulter's approval before proposing?"

"No," he laughed. "You could be waiting for a very long time. When you feel you're both ready, do it."

"Thank you, sir. So much."

"I'd like to give you my cell number. Please send me updates on Ava and the baby. Pictures too. I want to know how everything is going."

After taking the number, he typed it in his phone and left. Once he got to the car, he sent a text with a photo attachment of the ultrasound.

"Here's your first picture."

Ann Arbor

Livy and Kayla, with Harlow tagging along went to the local wedding dress store to try on dresses.

"I'm so glad you're here, Liv. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Harlow smiled at Liv. "Hi, sweet girl. Can Auntie Liv hold you?" Harlow reached for her so Livy took her, putting her on her hip. "So, why didn't you tell me about Ben and Ava?"

"Its not my story to tell," she said as she looked at the dresses on the rack.

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't know. I think it doesn't really matter what I think. They know that Drew and I and now Mom and Dad will be nearby to help out."

"Wait. Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah. They put in an offer on a nice duplex between Dexter and Ann Arbor."

"What? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

"I don't know, Liv. I'm sorry. I guess I thought maybe you had talked to them, or Ben for that matter."

"Mama?" Harlow said, reaching for Kayla.

"Hi, baby. Are you hungry?"

She nodded so Kayla put her down and grabbed a container of Cheerios from the diaper bag. They sat on a soft bench while Livy continued looking.

"Can I help you find anything, ma'am?" the store clerk asked her.

"I need a dress. I'm looking for a modest neckline with lace and perfectly white."

"I think I have a few that fit the bill." The woman grabbed three dresses and asked Livy to follow her to the changing rooms.

The first two weren't exactly it, but the moment she stepped up to the three-way mirrors to see the third, she knew it was it. "Its perfect."

Kayla agreed. "Oh, Liv. Matt is going to love it!"

"I hope so."

"When's the big day?" the clerk asked.

"We don't have a date yet. He's helping out his parents in Florida right now. But when he moves back, we're getting married."

After Livy changed and they paid for the dress, leaving it there for a few minor alterations, the three of them went to lunch at the chinese restaurant downtown.

"How's Matt's dad doing?" Livy asked as they waited for their orders.

"Okay. He seems a bit down but that's understandable. Mr. Flynn is going to therapy now and Matt sometimes goes with him for support. Sometimes Mrs. Flynn does too."

"It's good they are supporting each other. Any idea how long he will be down there?"

"No. He doesn't know."

"Are you going to go visit?"

"Yeah. I'm going to spend Thanksgiving down there but that seems so far away. I miss him so much."

"And you don't want to move down there?"

"Our jobs are both here and the cabin. We both want to raise a family there."

"You could get a license for real estate in Florida. It wouldn't be too hard I bet. Plus I bet the market there doesn't slow down in the winter like here."

"Yeah, probably not."

"You should check into it."

"Maybe I should."

Livy used Kayla's laptop that evening to check out how much schooling it would take to get a license in Florida. The good news was, Florida had an agreement with all other states so she could skip the major courses and just take the Florida part of the exam. So she signed up for the course to learn the real estate laws for Florida that very night.

She hoped by November when she traveled to see Matt, she would be able to finalize her licensing and surprise him.

The next day, Livy traveled back up to Hope Hills with a new outlook on her and Matt's situation. She felt happy that she had options and it didn't involve being hundreds of miles from the man she loved.

As she traveled north, Ben traveled back down to Ann Arbor, also in a happier, more positive state than just two days before.

He was going to plan a romantic evening with Ava and propose. He was truly looking forward to it.

His phone rang as he pulled off the interstate to get gas. "Hi, babe."

"Hey, Ben. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. I'm about two hours away. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss you."

"I miss you too. How are you feeling?"

"Nauseated but good."

"Do you need me to pick up anything at the store for you?"

"No, but will you come over when you get back?"

"Of course I will. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Just over two hours later, Ben knocked on Ava's dorm room door, a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He knew it was her favorite flower and he was pretty positive she would carry a bouquet of daisies when they got married.

"Ben!" she said opening the door. She wrapped her arms around him and held on. "I'm so glad you're here!"

They stepped back into the room and closed the door for a bit of privacy. "These are for you."

She took the flowers and smiled, immediately looking for a vase among her things. Once the flowers were in the vase, she joined him on the couch in the sitting area of her suite.

"So?"

"So…"

"Where did you go?"

"Up north."

"Up north where?"

"To see your parents."

"Ben, you didn't!"

"I did. Babe, I needed to clear the air between myself and them. It was important."

"I can only imagine how that went."

He took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "All things considered, it went well."

"With my mom?"

"Well, no. She wouldn't see me. With your dad."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Well, I apologized for betraying the trust they had in me for starters. But I told him that nothing is more important to me than you and the baby."

She leaned her forehead against his cheek and sighed. "You're very sweet."

"Its the truth. From the moment I saw that little blip of the heartbeat, everything changed for me. I fell in love with our baby and I knew that I couldn't let either of you down. I'm going to be the best Daddy I can be."

"And the best husband," she mentioned.

"Yes." He gently kissed her mouth, lingering a bit before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the little black box. "I was going to wait and make some grand, romantic gesture but I really just want to ask now." He got up off the couch and knelt on his knee, opening the box. "I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to experience everything that is coming our way."

"Midnight feedings?" she asked. "Diaper rash? Teething?"

"All of it."

"Swollen ankles? Vomiting? Childbirth?"

"I look forward to it." He slipped his grandmother Charlotte's engagement ring on Ava's finger next to her promise ring. "Will you be my wife, babe?"

"Yes, I will," she told him, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Soon?"

"Whenever you want, I'll be ready."


	15. Chapter 15

Six weeks later, Mid-November

Ben picked up Ava at her dorm to go for a drive. "Where are we going?" she wondered, shivering in the cold of his car.

"Mom and Dad gave me an address and told me to meet them at noon and to bring you."

"Interesting. Can we maybe get something to eat? For once I'm not nauseated and I forgot to grab something on the way out the door." She was fourteen weeks pregnant and was finally feeling good. She had a bit more energy too which would help with concentrating in class.

"Sure. Text my mom and tell her we are stopping at Tim Horton's on the way."

She took his phone and texted and then set it back in the cupholder.

He glanced over at her when they got to a stop light. "You look pretty cute in that outfit." He loved seeing the baby bump.

"Thanks. Kay took me to a thrift store. This shirt and sweater still had the tags on it. And the jeans are so comfortable." She lifted her shirt to show him. "They have this elastic band for my tummy."

"That's cool. I'm glad she took you."

"She's really nice." His phone buzzed so she picked it up. "Your mom asked us to pick her up a pumpkin spice latte and a coffee for your dad."

"Okay."

About twenty minutes later, their phone's GPS told them they had arrived. "That's their car in the garage on the left."

They grabbed the coffees and a bag of muffins and headed up to the front door. Before they could knock, Jack opened the door. "Hey there," he said, a big grin on his face. "Come in."

"So this is your new place. Its nice," Ben told his dad, handing him his coffee.

"Thanks. Let's go to the kitchen. Your mom is in there."

"Hey, Mom," Ben said, walking in the room.

"Ben! Ava! Good to see you." She walked over and gave them both hugs. "How's my grandbaby doing?"

"Good," Ava said with a smile. "Another month or so we can find out the gender."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Are you feeling pretty good then?"

"Yeah. For the last few days, I haven't been as nauseated so hopefully that's done."

Jack and Ben walked off so Ava sat down at the counter and took out a blueberry muffin. "We bought some muffins for you and Mr. Thornton too," she told Elizabeth.

"That was sweet. Thank you."

In the second half of the duplex, Jack showed Ben the two bedrooms and bathrooms. "Are you going to rent this out, Dad?"

"Not exactly."

"So why a duplex?"

"Ben, it's for you and your family."

"What? Dad, you could rent this out and get money. Why give it to us?"

"Because you're my family, Ben."

Oh, the guilt. Ben's nose burned as his emotions got the better of him. "I messed up big, Dad. I don't deserve this. You're giving up so much for me."

"I don't look at it that way, bud. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my son. I will always want to help you when you need it. This just happens to be one of those times."

"I should at least pay you rent."

"Look, you can pay for your half of the utilities for now. Once you and Ava graduate with your degrees, and your job is stable, we will revisit the rent idea. Deal?" he asked, putting his hand out to shake.

Instead, Ben wrapped his arms around Jack. "Thanks, Dad. So much."

"I love you, Ben. I am so proud of you."

Jack gave Ben two sets of keys for his half of the duplex. Ben could hardly wait to bring Ava over and show her their new place.

So a few minutes later, he did. He walked her over and opened the door with his key. "Why are we here?"

"This is where we are going to live, babe."

"What?"

"Mom and Dad bought the duplex so we would have a place to live close by them."

"What?" she asked again, tears filling her eyes. "Why? That's so nice."

"That's my parents for you. We just have to pay our half of the utilities for now. Once we graduate with our degrees and have strong jobs, we can pay them rent."

He took her upstairs and showed her the master bedroom and bathroom and the second bedroom. "A nursery," she whispered.

"Yeah. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"It is."

Ava couldn't believe it. His parents barely knew her. Why would they be so willing to take care of her?

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked, walking in the room.

Ava turned and gave her a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Mrs. Thornton. This is wonderful."

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie. You can call me Elizabeth."

"How soon can we move in?" Ben asked.

"December 1st."

As Livy prepared to fly to Florida, she thought about all she had accomplished over the last six weeks. She had passed the Florida state licensing exam and applied for her license. In addition, she had contacted a real estate firm close to Sarasota and applied for a job there. She would interview when she got there.

If she was hired, she would quit her job up north and move to Florida until Matt was ready to move back.

She couldn't wait to tell him. As she settled in her seat on the plane, she looked at the picture of the two of them she had saved as her background. Times were easier at the beginning of their relationship but she wasn't too naive to believe that everything always stayed the same.

She texted Matt. "CU soon. Love u!" Then she shut off her phone and closed her eyes, determined to enjoy the four hour flight.

Before she knew it, she heard the announcement that they were landing. She must have fallen asleep.

She turned her phone on once the plane stopped and smiled. There was a text from Matt. "Luv u more! I'll b waiting @ your gate."

Her stomach had all sorts of butterflies flapping around and her heart rate was faster than normal. It had been almost two months since she'd seen him last and she didn't want to wait a moment longer. The only problem was, the people in front of her were taking forever to get their carryon luggage.

She kept her impatient growl to herself and took a few deep breaths. "Just be patient," she told herself.

Finally, they were in the long hallway just off the plane and she could squeeze around people and go at a faster pace. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, pardon me."

There he was. "Matt!" He waved and held out his arms, a big, handsome smile on his face. She hurried faster and ran to his open arms. "Hi!"

"Hi, babe," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. Then he quickly moved to her cheek and finally her lips. It felt so good to be with him, in his arms, his soft, warm lips on hers.

"It's so good to be in your arms again."

"It's good to have you back in my arms." He kissed her again. "Come on, let's get your bag and head to Mom's."

"Perfect! And it's bags."

"Oh, okay."

They waited by the luggage pickup with their arms around each other.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"I'm sorry. About the last time you were here."

"Me too, but that's behind us now. I think it's best for us to just keep our eyes on the future. Our future."

"I like the sound of that." There was a loud beeping as the belt of luggage began to move. "Alright, babe, tell me which ones are yours and I'll grab them."

"For the record, I can help."

"Oh, I'm aware. Just let me be a gentleman, please?" Livy giggled. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm just thinking about my parents. My mother… she can be pretty determined, though the word my father uses is stubborn."

"Last time I was with them, they seemed very happy."

"Oh very, very. Never seen two people more in love." Matt looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, love. With all that going on with your parents I shouldn't…"

"Don't say that. I love that your parents are happy. That they've had years of marriage with ups and downs and still look at each other like they're newlyweds."

"Oh they do and it can be a little sickening."

"I want that for us."

"We'll have it. As you've said, we have a great example to follow."

Back in Ann Arbor

Even though they couldn't move in for a few weeks, Elizabeth wanted to paint the stark white walls.

She and Jack drove to the Home Depot up the street and looked at paint samples. "Jack, this one is for the focal wall in our master."

"What in the world is a focal wall, dear?"

"You know, one wall is a dark or bright color to bring attention to the bed, in this case. The rest of the walls are a different color."

"I think you watch too many HGTV shows."

"I enjoy them. You would too if you just sat down to watch with me."

"I'm good with white."

"White is boring, Jack. I know! Wallpaper. Yes our focal wall can be wallpaper."

"Sure, why not? I'll hold the ladder while you climb up there."

She knew he was teasing her but she went with it. "Great! Let's go pick it out." She took his hand and led him to the aisle. "Jack, I know you're teasing and if you don't like the idea we don't have to do it."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm up for whatever you want. I'll help with anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now I think the wallpaper needs a nice pattern to it."

"But not too bold," she told him, holding up a gray pattern with flowers. "I like this. Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah. Not too girly."

"Great! And Kay said she would help me so you can just hang out with Harlow."

"Perfect!" Jack loved hanging out with his grandbaby and truth be told, he couldn't wait until he had a second one.

Ava got back to her dorm after class about dinner time. When she walked in, she smiled. "Ben?"

"Hey, babe. I got us dinner from the Thai place downtown."

"What's the occasion?"

She took off her coat and hung it up and then kicked off her boots.

"Because I love you and you are having my child. I think that's a good enough reason, don't you?"

"I suppose." He gave her a hug and a sweet kiss.

"I got you Vegetable Pad Thai and drunken noodles for me."

"Can we share?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm going to go change and then maybe we can watch a movie while we eat."

Ben sat on her bed against the headboard and flipped through the movie channels. "Casablanca?" he asked her through the open bathroom door.

"Sure." She figured she would be sleeping half way through anyway.

She walked in the room with her hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing yoga pants and a loose U of M sweatshirt. "You look pretty sexy."

"In this?" she asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Uh yeah. I think we should get married."

"Did you forget you already asked me?" she teased, flashing her ring.

"No, I mean soon. Like January?"

"I'll be showing quite a bit by then."

"But the people at the wedding all know you are pregnant. Why does that matter?"

She shrugged and picked up her take-out box.

"Why, Ava?"

"When I got married, I guess I never pictured myself pregnant in a wedding dress," she told him, quietly.

"Do you want to wait until after the baby is born?"

"No. Maybe we should do it like tomorrow. Go to the justice of the peace and get married."

"You don't want a wedding? With a white dress and cake and the first dance?"

"Not anymore."

"Do you want to get married at all?"

"Of course, I just…my mom won't come and probably not my dad either. There won't be a father daughter dance and my mom won't be helping me into my dress or adjusting my veil or telling me that everything is going to be okay." She burst into tears and put her food on the side table. "Let's just go to the justice of the peace. Please, Ben."

"Okay, but I definitely want my parents and sisters there. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine." She laid down on her side and closed her eyes.

He picked up his phone to let his family and her father know what was going to happen.

"December 2, Washtenaw County Courthouse, Ann Arbor. We request your presence at our wedding. Please come."


	16. Chapter 16

December 2nd, wedding day

Ava was getting ready in the master of their new apartment at the duplex. Kayla was doing her hair and Livy, who had flown up for the wedding, was tackling makeup. Elizabeth was there for moral support. For that she was grateful.

"You look beautiful, Ava," Kay told her as she arranged her hair into the updo that she had found on Pinterest.

"Thanks," she said, dabbing her eyes.

"No crying," Liv told her, teasing.

"I'm sorry but…this just isn't how it was supposed to be."

Elizabeth walked over and gave her a hug.

"Sometimes life is like that. But you know what? You just need to make the most of what you are given. And don't be afraid to ask for help and accept it too. We do live right next door."

"And we are about five miles away. I will come help whenever you need me, if you don't mind a little shadow coming with me," Kayla told her.

"Thanks, guys," she told them, dabbing her eyes one more time.

"We need to get going," Livy told them.

The women arrived at the Courthouse about ten minutes before noon, when their wedding appointment was scheduled.

Ava stood in the hallway, holding her bouquet of daisies, trying not to pace or throw up.

"Ava?"

Her head popped up. "Daddy?"

He held out his arms and she rushed into them. "Oh, baby girl, you are so beautiful."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"Hush now. You have nothing to be sorry for anymore. You are going to be a wonderful mother to this baby. I know it."

Ben stood behind him, trying to keep control of his emotions. She was beautiful and in about five minutes, she would be his wife.

"How did you know?" Ava asked Lee.

"Ben let me know," he told her, laying his palm on her cheek. "I love you so much, Ava."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Ben slipped inside the courtroom to take his spot up front.

"Ready for this?" Lee asked her, offering his arm.

"I am now."

Later, their apartment

"Will you dance with me?" Ben asked, holding his hand out as a slow song started playing.

She smiled and stepped close, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sang with Frank Sinatra.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Lovely, never, ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight

Just the way you look tonight"

She let herself get carried away with the lyrics as he held her as close as he could. "Thank you for marrying me," he whispered, kissing her temple and then finding her lips. "I love you, Ava Thornton."

"I love you too."

As they danced to another song, she fingered the buttons on his dress shirt. "I think we should turnin soon," she said quietly. "This is when I usually take my nap and I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

He smiled and led her upstairs.

The next morning, Up North

Lee pulled into the driveway of his and Rosie's house. He sighed, not looking forward to the conversation that was about to happen.

They had been fighting off and on for months about his support of Ava and how she blamed him for her choices.

When he walked in the door, he listened. "Rosie? Sweetheart, I'm home."

"In the den," she called.

He walked down the hall, past the kitchen, bathroom and dining room. "Hi," he greeted, sitting in a dark leather armchair across from her.

She looked up briefly from her novel. "There's a blizzard coming tonight."

"There is?"

"Yes. I asked Dawna to make sure the generator is ready to go and that we have ice in case the electricity goes out."

"Might be nice to be snowed in," he said, a smile on his face.

"Actually, it will screw up the whole production. We are holding auditions this week."

He got up and moved over to the couch, pulling the book from her hands. "To be snowed in together, Rosie. It's been a long time."

"What are you talking about, Lee?"

"You and me! We never spend time together. You're always working on some play or reading these crazy novels."

"You're the one who left town," she mumbled.

"To attend our daughter's wedding, Rosie. I still can't believe you refused to go."

"You know how I feel about the situation."

"How you feel is breaking her heart. She's going through a tough time right now."

"That she created, Lee. She broke her vows."

"Since when are the Coulter's perfect? When did that happen?"

"Oh, Lee."

"No. Tell me. Since when are we incapable of making mistakes?" Her silence spoke volumes. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm going to support our daughter. I won't abandon her. I won't abandon our grandchild."

He walked away and headed upstairs to unpack.

Rosemary walked into their room a few moments later.

"She looked beautiful, Rosie. Her white lace dress and the daisies she carried. Her hair done perfectly. I walked my daughter down the aisle toward the man she loves. I gave her away and I won't apologize for it. I gave her a check as a wedding gift, to pay for the nursery. They need things. Just wanted you to know."

"Fine."

"She has the Thorntons nearby. They live next door. It's a duplex."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, she's your daughter too. I thought maybe you cared."

"Of course I do."

"Then, you need to show it. She thinks you don't care."

Ava woke up, snug and warm in Ben's arms. She touched his face, the handsome face of her husband.

"Morning," he mumbled, staring back at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He reached for her and held her closer. "I'm so glad its Sunday and we don't need to go anywhere."

"Well, actually we need to go grocery shopping," she mentioned.

"Oh, well, we can do that later. Now, I just want to stay here. Just you and me."

"I'm good with that." Her stomach growled, making her giggle. "But, I'm starving and we have nothing to make for breakfast."

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. "Seriously?" He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Uh, Ben?"

"Yeah."

"You might want to put some clothes on before answering the door."

He looked down as she laughed. "It would serve them right...bugging us the day after our wedding."

"I'm sure it's your parents," she mentioned as he slipped on his boxers.

The doorbell rang again. "Hold your horses!" he yelled.

When he opened the door his dad was there. "I'm sorry. It was your mother's idea." He handed Ben a bag and walked back next door. "Enjoy."

The delicious smells wafting up from the bag made his stomach growl. "Thanks!"

He grabbed some forks, napkins, and plates and headed back upstairs. "Babe, look! Mom made us French toast and sausage. And there's fruit in here and orange juice."

"It smells so good."

As they ate they talked about things. Ben told her he wanted to find a different job after winter break so she didn't have to work. "School is enough for anyone but being pregnant, work and school would be too much."

"Don't I get a say?" she asked him.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I got in protective mode."

"And I appreciate that but I'm fully capable of working at barely five months pregnant."

"Of course you are. I didn't mean to say you couldn't. I just meant I'd rather you didn't."

She looked at the frustrated look on his face. "Ben." He looked at her. "This is one of those things that we are going to need to work out. We have fifty or sixty years together."

"I don't know how to do this. How to be what or who I'm supposed to be." He put his plate down and got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive."

"Ben, you can't just leave us when things get hard. That's not fair to me or the baby."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm...I need to think."

"Then you think downstairs. Leaving can't be an option."

He looked at her, vulnerable, looking up at him from their bed. The split second where his brain had told him that they shouldn't have gotten married so young and clueless, disappeared when he saw her sitting there, beautiful, her creamy skin tempting him.

He walked back over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I'm not ever going to leave, but sometimes I may need to think. I promise you though, if I leave the house, I'll always come back."

"Ben, talk to me."

"I'm clueless here. I don't know how to be what you need."

"You are already what I need."

"No, I already screwed up. I can't tell you what to do! You don't need another father." He stood and looked out the window, shaking his head.

She wrapped her robe around herself and walked up to him. "Ben, we need to learn together. I'm new at being a wife too."

He turned and looked at her. "Ever think that….maybe we should have waited?"

"Yes, but we got pregnant and we love each other so we got married. And we can figure it out together, whether that means talking to Kay and Drew or your parents or doing it ourselves. This is our life now. We have to be successful for our child."

"I'm definitely getting a better job. Regardless if you work or not."

"I'm going to work."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. It felt good to know she was with him, no matter what, to support him, to be his helper. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. Let's forget about it for now, eat breakfast and then go back to bed."

He nodded and got undressed again. "And then grocery shopping."

When Ava fell asleep a while later, Ben went downstairs and called Drew.

"Hey, Ben. I'm surprised you're calling me."

"I need advice."

"Alright. What's going on?"

"How do I do this?"

"Do what?"

"I'm so in over my head here. She wants to work but I don't want her to while she's pregnant. She's going to get too tired, isn't she?"

"I can't tell you what to do…"

"But?"

"But you're not her father. She can make decisions on her own."

"I know. It just came out wrong."

"Ben you took vows yesterday. You're supposed to be there as a team. Working together to make your life the way you want it. Raising your family together."

"What if I'm concerned about her? I just want our baby to be safe."

"So you tell her you're concerned but she can make the decision."

"How do I know if it's something I need to decide on or something she can or if we do it together?"

"It's your decision but with Kay, our big decisions that involve both of us or all three of us, we make the decision together. Almost anything can be decided together."

Ben was quiet.

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"You can do this Ben."

"Thanks, Drew."


	17. Chapter 17

Livy flew back to Florida the day after the wedding. As she turned her phone on once she landed, she realized she had a voicemail.

"Hi, this is Fiona from Hadley Realtors. This message is for Olivia Thornton. If you could give us a call at your convenience, we have some news for you."

When she got off the plane, she headed straight to her gate where Matt was supposed to be waiting.

As she waited for him, she called Fiona back.

"Hadley Realtors, this is Fiona."

"Hi, this is Olivia Thornton returning your call."

"Yes, Olivia. I hope you are doing well."

"I am yes. Just getting back to town from Michigan. My brother got married."

"Well, welcome back. I just wanted to talk to you about your interview and application. Are you still interested in working for us?"

"I am, yes."

"Great. When can you start?"

"Next week?"

"Perfect. See you Monday at 8am?"

"I'll be there."

Matt walked up then. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I got a job with Hadley Realtors!"

"You did?"

"Yeah. So as long as you are here, I will be too. When you go back to the cabin, I will go with you."

He was speechless. "That's great."

"Are you sure? Because you sound like you don't know."

"I'm sure. I'm just surprised."

"So I need to find an apartment. I can't stay with your mom forever."

"She has the room, honey."

"I know but what if your dad decides to move back in with her? I don't want to be in the way."

"Well, let's find you that apartment then."

It was easier said than done. Almost everything they looked at was overpriced and huge. She just needed a small studio with a month to month lease.

After contacting a few more complexes, they decided to get lunch at a sandwich shop before going back to his mom's house.

"So little Ben got married? I feel old," Matt said with a laugh.

"Me too. I always thought we would be next. Actually, I thought I would be before Kay."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"No, honey, that's not…I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying, because I'm oldest. That's all. I mean, I'm twenty eight…well almost."

"That's not old."

"No, I suppose not."

"So I have news too," he told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dad is getting a lot better so I am thinking, by spring, we should be able to move back up north."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel bad because if I had known, I would have told you not to say yes to the job down here."

"Its fine, Matt. I am happy I took it because being without you every day is way too hard."

"Yeah, it is. So since we should be heading back by spring, I was thinking we could plan our wedding for April?"

A week and a half later, once winter break started, Ben took Ava on a small road trip to Tennessee to see the mountains for their honeymoon.

They stocked up on road trip food and drinks and hit the road early one morning.

He had made them coffee and they sipped on them as they drove toward the state line. "It's been a long time since I went on a road trip," she told him, as he took her hand. "And doing it with a husband next to me makes it even better."

"And when we get back, we get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl," he reminded her, even though she didn't need to be reminded.

"I can't wait. I want to paint the nursery and pick out furniture and daydream about it."

"Mom wants to help you paint. She's on a decorating kick and driving Dad nuts."

"Okay. That will be fun. Maybe Kay can come too."

"You should ask her," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"Look, we are in Ohio!"

Ava took a picture of the "Ohio welcomes you" sign as they drove past.

"Do you want to pick baby names?" he asked.

"Sure." She picked up her phone and started her notes app where she would make a list. "I found a website with tons of baby names," she told him.

"Cool."

"Okay, so let's start with boys. Arthur?"

"Um, no. He isn't an eighty five year old man."

She laughed. "Abner?"

"That's even worse."

"Alastair."

"A British Duke?"

"Okay, let's look at more modern names," she suggested. "Aiden?"

"That's cute," he agreed. "Aiden Jack?"

"I will add it to the list. Bentley? Or Brodie! I love Brodie Thornton."

"Brodie is good too. Add it."

"Cash? Cole?"

"Nah. I like Kade," he told her.

"What if we added my Dad's name in there?"

"Brodie Lee," Ben suggested. "I like it."

"Okay, so we have boys nailed down to Aiden Jack or Brodie Lee. Let's look at girls." She found them and smiled. "Brooklyn. I love Brooklyn, Ben."

"Brooklyn Ben? That's a weird name."

"Haha. Do you like it? I was thinking Brooklyn Elizabeth."

"Really? Mom would love that."

As she looked through the girl names, she found a name she loved even more. "Oh, babe. Kinsey Chayse. It has to be Kinsey."

"Alright. If it's a girl, she will be named Kinsey."

As they drove further into Ohio, they stopped to take a long walk at a park since it was a fairly warm day for December. As they walked through the tunnel of trees, he slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "I'm glad we are doing this," he told her. "Getting away is a good idea."

"I agree." She wrapped her arm around his waist and they continued walking, watching a deer that had run into the pathway and then dashed away.

Ava's phone rang in her back pocket. She ignored it. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Don't you want to talk to her?"

"Not on our honeymoon. I want this to be fun, Ben. I don't want to get into a fight with anyone and that is what will happen if I answer the phone."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Later as they drove into Kentucky, he found a nice little inn by a lake. "What do you think? It says they have vacancy."

"This is nice, Ben. Are you sure we can afford it?"

"Dad gave us a wedding present too. He wants us to have a nice honeymoon."

"Let's get a room then."

They gave them a nice room with a stone fireplace and skylights and a king size feather bed. "Oh wow. I'm not sure I will ever want to leave here," Ava said, sitting on the bed.

Ben gave the owner a tip and accepted the key to the room. "Yeah, it's nice."

He wandered into the bathroom and smiled. A separate shower, huge, and a jetted bath. "Wow, we are so taking a bath in here, Ava."

She wandered in. "Yeah, we are for sure."

The skylight in there was huge, adding to the romantic effect of the country inn. "This is great."

Her stomach growled so at the request of the owner, Barb, they wandered down to the kitchen where she had pot roast, mashed potatoes and green beans for their dinner.

"Oh my goodness. This is delicious," Ava told her. "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome, dear. Gotta keep your baby fed and growing."

Ava smiled. "This will do it, that's for sure."

"When are you due, dear?"

"May 8th."

"Boy or girl?'

"We find out in about ten days."

"That's so exciting."

"Yeah it is."

Ben smiled as she talked about the names they had chosen. She was excited and that made him happy.

After they ate dinner, they headed back to their room and started a fire in the fireplace and then took a bubble bath, the only light coming from the moon shining through the skylights.

It was perfect.

Livy loved her new job. There were a lot of listings in the area and she had done multiple showings already. Each day, she went home to Clara's house, wishing she had an apartment so she wasn't a burden, though Clara never made her feel that way.

In fact, they had become fast friends who just happened to be future mother-in-law and daughter-in-law.

One night, Matt and his father dropped by the house. Matt took Livy out to the beach behind their house while Jesse stayed to talk with Clara.

"Is he doing ok?" Livy wondered as they sat in the sand.

"Yeah. He is making progress. He wants to move back home."

"That's great, hon!"

"It is. I'm so glad."

"I hope this isn't selfish, but I won't have anywhere to stay if he comes home."

"Well, you could stay in my Dad's apartment."

"Um, well, I don't know."

"It's run down, I know."

"Where will you stay?"

"In the second bedroom of his apartment."

"We can't live together, Matt. It's not an option." She was surprised at how forceful that came out. So was he. "I'm sorry, but my values…I can't compromise on that."

"I understand and that's a good thing. I will stay with one of my friends from work."

Her phone rang so she grabbed it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Joe from Valley Apartments. Is this Olivia?"

"It is."

"Hi, we have an opening for a studio apartment."

"You do? At the price in the ad?"

"Yes, ma'am. Pets extra and no smoking."

"That's not an issue. When can I move in?"

"Monday?"

"Great. I will stop by tomorrow and sign the lease. It is month to month?"

"Yes it is."

"Great. Thank you so much." She hung up. "I got the apartment at Valley. I can move in Monday."

"Perfect timing." He led her over to the hammock and they laid down, swinging in the warm breezes. Before they knew it, they were asleep, unaware of the discussion happening inside the house.

"Clara, please. I want to come home."

"You left me, Jesse. Left me. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I won't. I'm getting better. My therapy is helping. I promise you, I won't leave again."

"We never talk about her, you know," she said quietly.

"It was too hard."

"What about now? It's been a long time and I think we need to get everything in the open to move forward."

His therapist had said the same thing and it still seemed insurmountable but he felt pretty much ready.

He sat down and looked up at her, waiting for her to join him. "I agree. Let's talk."

She sat down next to him on the couch and stared at her hands. "I hardly know where to start."

So he did. "She was beautiful. Just like her mother."

"She was," Clara agreed. It had been twenty eight years almost to the day and her eyes still filled with tears over their lost daughter. "I miss her every day."

"So do I." He reached for her hand and sighed when she put her hand in his palm. "Clara, I have never gotten over losing her. It killed me. Broke my heart."

"Mine too, but I needed you, Jesse. I had a brand new baby boy to take care of and you just checked out. I needed you!" she yelled, pulling her hand away. "I can't do this."

"Look I know that saying I'm sorry is not good enough but I am. I am so very sorry that I let you down all these years. I know it was hard."

"It was beyond hard, Jesse. And I basically did it on my own."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "I don't know how to get past this, Clara. But I need you to know that I will never stop regretting how I handled things."

She stood and looked out the window, seeing Matt and Livy asleep on the hammock. "We used to be like them."

He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "We could be again, sweetheart."

"I don't know if that's possible."

"I'm not pushing you. I'll wait as long as you need, but please don't shut me out."


	18. Chapter 18

The day after Ava and Ben had their ultrasound, they had Jack, Elizabeth, Kayla, Drew, and Harlow over for a small reveal party.

Ava had bought a large balloon with helium and colored confetti inside. When they popped it, it would reveal pink or blue, depending on gender.

Also, she made a cake with the color inside.

She was so excited to share the news with her new family. It was bittersweet that her parents or at least her father wasn't there though.

"Okay, Ava. I got it!" Ben said, setting the laptop up in the living room.

"Got what?"

"I got your Dad and Livy and Matt on the computer so they can see too."

"Oh! That's a great idea! Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome."

As soon as everyone was settled, they stood up in front. "Livy, Matt? Lee? Can you see us?" Ben asked.

They confirmed. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Ava took the straight pin and popped the balloon, showering her and Ben with pink confetti. "Its a girl!" Everyone cheered and hugged them.

"Do you have names picked out?" Livy asked.

"Yes. It's going to be Kinsey Chayse."

"Oh! I love that!"

"We do too," Ben said.

"Congratulations!"

Ava looked at the computer screen. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish you were here." Her eyes filled with tears. "I wish for a lot of things."

"Sweetheart, do you want me to come visit?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see if your mom will too. You know, she misses you."

"I don't know about that."

"She does. She said she tried to call you a couple weeks ago but you didn't answer."

"We were on our honeymoon."

"I'll tell her."

"Please come, Daddy."

"They can stay with us," Elizabeth offered. "In our guest room."

"That's very kind. Dad, Elizabeth says you can stay with them."

"Alright. I'll let you know when I'm coming. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth walked over to Ava and handed her a large gift bag. "What's this?"

"Its from Kayla, Livy, and myself."

"You didn't have to bring gifts."

"We love you and this little girl. We want to help out. Oh and there is something over at our place for you too."

She sat down and took out the tissue paper. She took out lots of baby things. Bottles, wipes, diapers, a thermometer, washcloths, onesies, tiny socks and blankets. There were so many things.

"Who knew babies needed this much stuff?"

"Well, we have a stroller and a "pack 'n play" next door, too," Elizabeth told her. "I figure we can keep the "pack 'n play" over there for when we babysit."

"Wow! Thank you so much. I can't wait to decorate the nursery."

"I'll help!" Kayla and Elizabeth said together. Everyone chuckled.

"Great. I could use it."

Later, Ben moved everything to the nursery and then made Ava some tea, which helped her sleep. He took it in to her and then climbed into bed.

"Well that was fun."

"It was. I just wish my Mom had been watching."

"Yeah. That would have been nice."

"I just feel like she is so disappointed in me, you know?"

"Babe, don't get mad but do you think maybe you're just still disappointed in yourself?"

"Maybe. Don't you feel guilty?"

"Not anymore. Now I'm just happy." He put his hand on her tummy. "We may not have thought things through but our daughter is not a mistake to me. She's a blessing."

Christmas and New Years passed by quickly. Everyday Ava felt her baby girl kick and move and finally Ben did too.

Kayla, Elizabeth and Ava painted the nursery walls a very pale pink and added sheer white curtains and a soft rug. Then they added a white dresser, changing table and crib.

When her last month of pregnancy started in early April, something strange happened. She was in class one morning when she felt a trickle of moisture running down her leg.

She excused herself and waddled to the bathroom. Then she called Ben. He was also in class but he answered right away.

"Ava?".

"Ben, I'm scared. I think my water broke or something."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom."

"I'll meet you outside the Science building. We can call your doctor from there."

She hurried back to class and apologized. Then she grabbed her bag and books and hurried to the entrance. Ben was there already.

"My car is in lot B. Can you make it that far?"

"Yes. I feel fine. I'm just scared."

He was too. He took her hand and gave her a kiss. "Just think, we might get to meet Kinsey today."

"Yeah. But this is not supposed to happen now. I'm supposed to have four more weeks. What if she's not ready? Now I'll have to miss Livy's wedding."

"But we get to meet Kinsey," he repeated, a huge smile on his face.

Livy and Matt said goodbye to his parents. Jesse and Clara had gone to therapy together the last few months and had found closure from the death of Amber. Jesse had moved back into the house and both were planning on flying up to Ann Arbor for the wedding about a week later.

Livy's phone buzzed. "Oh! Ben says they think Ava's water broke!"

"She still has a month," Matt told her.

"I know. Wow. I hope we make it in time."

There was a good chance since the flight was only a little over three hours.

Jack and Elizabeth got in the car as soon as they got the text from Ava and they picked up Harlow and Kayla on the way to the hospital.

They were going to wait to text Lee to make sure it was actually labor. Whenever it happened, he promised he would be on his way. Rosie had yet to make a visit.

When Ava and Ben arrived at the hospital, she was experiencing light contractions. When the nurses had her situated in bed, they hooked her up to a monitor to see how often the contractions were happening.

"We are going to get you down for an ultrasound soon, honey," the nurse told her.

"Okay."

Ben held her hand and watched as everything happened. The ultrasound showed a decrease in fluid but the amniotic sac hadn't fully ruptured yet.

The contractions were mild and not really too uncomfortable and she was only dilated to one centimeter so they decided to monitor her progress over the next few hours.

"I'm going to go tell everyone," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Please, Ben. Don't leave," she told him, holding on to his arm.

"Okay. I'll text them."

Over the next twenty four hours, they monitored her closely, making sure she didn't develop an infection. They gave her antibiotics to prevent it and kept her on a fetal monitor and gave her an injection to help mature Kinsey's lungs.

That evening, they told her that everything was stable so they would just be monitoring.

Ben stayed with her, sleeping in a recliner next to her bed. By the third morning in the hospital, the doctor suggested inducing her.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked, squeezing Ben's hand.

"That means that we are going to give you a medicine through your IV that will start your labor."

"But she is too early, isn't she?"

"Well, we gave you the medicine two days ago to help mature your baby's lungs so likely there won't be an issue there."

"Likely?" Ben asked. "Why can't we just wait?"

"Because your wife's water ruptured and even partially, she and your daughter are at risk for infection."

Ben looked down at Ava. He could see she was scared. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Its going to be okay, babe."

"What if it isn't? I don't want to lose her, Ben."

"We won't. I think we should induce labor. It sounds less risky than leaving her inside right now."

"Please don't leave me, Ben."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

The doctor gave the orders to start the induction and Ava tried to stay calm. But right now, she wanted her Mom. As many issues as they had, she wanted her to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Ben laid down on her bed next to her and held her close. "Its okay, babe."

"I need to talk to my Mom."

"Okay." He handed her the phone and she dialed the number. The phone just rang and rang and rang.

"Would it help to talk to my mom? I know it's not the same but she would be glad to help."

"Yeah. I'll call her."

A moment later, she picked up. "Ben?"

"No, Mrs. Thornton, its Ava."

"Hi, sweetheart! How are you?"

"Not so good," she said, her voice breaking.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Will you?"

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

As promised, Elizabeth showed up just as the nurse was giving her the Pitocin to induce labor.

She walked in and put a brown crocheted teddy bear in a pink crocheted dress next to her on the table.

"That's so sweet."

"I made it."

"You did? Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now tell me what's worrying you."

"They are inducing me and I guess it scares me."

"Us," Ben gently corrected.

"Well, I was induced when I had you, Ben. You were a stubborn little bugger who didn't want to come out. If you had stayed in any longer, you would have been ten pounds."

Ava wiped her cheeks. "I tried calling my mom and she didn't answer. So Ben suggested you and...I'm glad you're here."

"I'll stay as long as you need me. But as soon as I've overstayed my welcome, tell me and I'll go sit in the waiting room with Jack."

"Dad's here?"

"Are you kidding? He can't wait to meet his second granddaughter."

Over the next few hours, she started feeling uncomfortable. Her contractions were getting a bit stronger and more painful.

Once she couldn't take the pain anymore, she asked for an epidural. Then, another half an hour later, she was numb and able to rest. She closed her eyes and sighed, holding on to Ben's hand and dreaming about their daughter that was going to make an appearance very soon.

Before she knew it, she woke up with a lot of pressure. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel weird."

Elizabeth pushed the call button.

"Yes?"

"My daughter-in-law needs someone. I think she's getting close."

"We will be right in."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," Ben told her.

A nurse came in. "Alright, Ava. What's happening?"

"I feel a lot of pressure."

"Okay. Let me check you and see how close you are." She took a peek and pushed the call button herself. "Yes, we need Dr. Paul in here now. Crowning."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"It means you're about to meet Kinsey," Elizabeth told him. She kissed Ben's cheek and Ava's forehead. "I'm going to the waiting room. Let us know when she's here."

"You can stay," Ava told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. I'll stay."

She would always remember the moment when she saw Kinsey and heard her first tiny cry. Tears were absolutely present in her eyes and Ben and Ava's. It was a God-given miracle and she was honored to be a part of it again.

She slipped out when it came time for Kinsey to eat, assuring her she and Jack would be back once they got some sleep.

Ben watched Ava feed Kinsey and he couldn't imagine loving two people more.

She turned her eyes and looked at Ben. "Hey."

"Hey. You're beautiful."

"Thanks. And thank you for staying."

Ben got up and sat next to her on the bed. "There is nowhere else I would be. You're my wife and Kinsey is our daughter."

"I love you." He leaned toward her and kissed her soft, sweet lips.

"I love you more."


	19. Chapter 19

Livy and Matt got married not long after Kinsey was born and headed up north to their cabin for their honeymoon and then to start their lives together in Michigan.

Down in Ann Arbor, Kayla was feeling like something new needed to happen in their lives too. So one evening, she and Drew sat down in the living room after Harlow was in bed and she told him.

"I think we should adopt again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking an older boy. Around five or six."

"Do you have an older boy in mind, by chance?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I do."

Drew smiled, watching as her eyes lit up as she turned the computer on and toward him. "His name is Cole. He's in San Antonio."

"He's pretty cute."

"Yeah. Do you think we are ready for another? I think Harlow will like having a sibling."

"Does this mean you are for sure not going back to work?"

"Yeah. Maybe when they are both in school I might, but for now, I want to stay home with them."

"I think having a boy would be nice. I think we should let Terri know the profile number so we can get things moving."

She put both hands on his soft beard and kissed him. "Thank you, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." He stood and took her hand. "Let's go take a bubble bath."

Jack could hear his granddaughter cry through the wall in their living room which butted up against Ava and Ben's living room. She didn't cry a lot but when she did, she was loud and it hurt his heart.

"I think that's a hungry cry," he told Elizabeth.

"Maybe but they will take care of her."

"I know, but we can help too."

"Dear, they are doing just fine. Babies cry." Just then she stopped crying. "See, and now, she's probably eating."

Jack had always been conscious of how his kids were feeling when they were babies and then growing up. She loved that because there was never a time when he wouldn't try to take care of whatever it was, unless she needed to feed them.

"You are the best, Jack."

"Why?"

"You just are. The best husband and father and now grandfather. I picked a good one."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I picked you, if you recall, sweetheart."

"Eh, semantics. Let's just say we picked each other."

"But I picked you! You didn't like me one bit when we first met, Elizabeth."

"Well, no offense, sweetheart, but nineteen year old guys are rarely mature. More often than not they act like they are still twelve." He had asked her out once a week for two months before she finally said yes.

"Harsh," he teased.

"Not really. If I recall, the first time I saw you, you were in the pool hall, standing on your head with your buddies, just to see if your heads would explode if you did it long enough."

"That was not the right night to meet me, Elizabeth."

"And yet, that sight was burned in my brain and kept me from agreeing to go out with you for two months."

"But you did."

"Yes, I did."

"And you fell in love with me."

"Yes I did."

"And we made beautiful babies together." She leaned against his shoulder.

"Very true."

"And I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you, Elizabeth."

She kissed him again, lingering a bit. "Right back at you."

About a week later, Jack and Elizabeth finally got the chance to babysit Kinsey when Ben and Ava had to go take their final exams.

Elizabeth placed all but one bag of breast milk in the freezer and warmed up a mug of water, placing the last one in the mug so it would be ready when Kinsey was hungry which Ben insisted would be within about fifteen minutes.

"You can make bets on her eating schedule," he said with a laugh.

"Not a bad thing," she told him as he walked out the door.

When she joined Jack in the living room with a bottle, she watched him rock tiny Kinsey in the recliner, gently rubbing her back and talking to her.

"I have a bottle, if you want to feed her, Jack."

"I'd love to." He put her head in the crook of his arm and put the nipple in her mouth, chuckling when she immediately started drinking fast. "Hungry, Kinze?"

Kinsey watched him with her blue eyes fixed so he just continued chatting. Elizabeth headed into the kitchen to make lunch for them, knowing she was in good hands.

Ben waited outside the Science building for Ava. Her exam should be just about over and he was going to take her to lunch at the Thai restaurant just off campus.

He walked forward with a smile when he saw her exit the building. "Hey, babe."

"Hey."

He offered his hand and she took it, threading her fingers through his. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I am but I'd really like to pump or feed Kinsey. I'm feeling full."

"Well, we can call Mom and Dad and see when they fed her last but I'm guessing she ate about an hour ago."

"I love that you keep track," she said with a laugh. "We could get takeout and head home," she told him.

"I was hoping we could go to lunch alone. Like a date."

"We haven't done that in awhile."

"No and I have until six before I head to work. Plus, I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay. Let's call your parents and then go to lunch."

A few minutes later, Ava and Ben headed to a secluded area of the park where she pumped as they talked. "So, I have an interview next week at Arbor Accounting."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's an entry level position since I am only going in with an Associate's but they will pay for night school to get my Bachelor's."

"The whole tuition?"

"80% actually. Which will save Mom and Dad a lot of money and make it possible for me to move up in the company."

"Does it come with benefits?"

"Yeah. Good ones too."

"That's great, sweetie."

"But…."

"No buts. I'm happy for you."

"Okay." He could sense something beneath the surface. "You could keep going to school too, you know."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem possible right now."

"Well, Kinsey is three weeks old. After summer, you will feel more comfortable leaving her, won't you?"

"I don't know. It's killing me right now."

"I'm sorry. We can go home. I'll just make us something for lunch."

"No, babe. I'm sorry. I want to go on this date with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

So after she finished, they headed to the Thai restaurant as planned.

Hope Hills, the Cabin

Livy had never been happier in her life. She had her home with her new husband in Hope Hills. She had been able to get her job back at the real estate company and Matt was working for Hickam and Sons again.

Plus who knew that breakfast in bed could morph into lunch and it would be okay because they could blame it on being newlyweds? In fact, a honeymoon was magical and she was fully convinced that everyone should experience it.

Matt looked up at her, a dreamy smile on his handsome face. "Thank you for marrying me, Liv."

"You're welcome," she said with a laugh. "Best decision I ever made."

She laid down and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "And thank you for being willing to move down to Florida temporarily and thank you for supporting my decision to help my dad."

"You're welcome, babe. I would do anything for you."

"Including having lots of babies?"

"Yep. At least four," she told him, a smile on her face. "Hopefully soon."

"Two boys, two girls," he mumbled.

"I'd be happy with any combination, but that sounds good."

"I'm going to try so hard to be a good dad, Liv."

"I don't doubt you will be."

"I think we are going to need more bedrooms," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah eventually, but for now, we have enough."

Livy's phone buzzed on the bedside table. She ignored it and just fell asleep again in perfect wedded bliss, wrapped in his arms.

"I tried calling Liv but she ignored me again," Kayla told Drew.

"We didn't take any calls on our honeymoon, sweetheart."

"No, I guess not."

"As I recall," he said, slipping his hands in her back pockets, "we turned off our phones and left them in the other room."

She blushed, remembering. "Yeah, I guess I can wait to talk to her for a while."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that." He dipped his head and kissed her soft lips. "I think we need to ask your parents to babysit soon."

"Why is that?"

"Because it has been a long time since we have been out on a date."

She raised up on her tip toes and kissed him deeply. "Mmm. You taste like mint and chocolate. Did you eat some of my ice cream?"

"Maybe."

"Mama!" Harlow called from her bedroom where she was supposed to be taking a nap.

She kissed him again and walked away, putting an extra swing in her hips knowing he was watching her walk away. She winked at him when she turned around before opening the baby gate and going in Harlow's room.

"Hi, baby girl. Why aren't you asleep?"

"No sleep!" she said, a big smile on her face.

"Yes sleep!" she said, laying down on Harlow's toddler bed with her. "Come on, lay down, please."

"Play!"

"Nope, lay down, girlie."

Harlow stood up and jumped on the bed. "Mama, jump!"

Drew laughed in the doorway. "We could take her for a walk in her stroller. That usually puts her to sleep and then we can stop and get something to eat. It would be like a date."

"Walk, Mama!"

"Okay, let's go for a walk."

As they strolled in the late April weather, they chatted about Cole. Terri had mentioned that they needed to schedule another home visit so they had decided on May 15. Then they needed to wait to see if the agency thought they were a good match for him. If so, hopefully they would be headed down to San Antonio to meet him.

The only hesitation that either of them had was the fact that Cole had Retinoblastoma at the age of two and had gone through chemo to kill the cancer. Now, he had poor eyesight and wore glasses. Drew was fine with that part, but it scared him a bit that maybe it could come back. He didn't know if that was logical or not, but what if it did and spread and then they lost him? He didn't know if he could handle that.

But then he saw Kayla's determination to adopt again and how much she had fallen for the little guy just in a picture. That changed his mind and that made him want to learn everything he could about the cancer and the possibilities about his future.

Kayla wrapped her arm around Drew's waist and held his hand. "You were right. She's asleep."

"See, I know things," he said with a wink.

"Yes, you're a smart fella, Andrew Shepherd."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Now let's go on that date."


	20. Chapter 20

Three months later

Ben hurried home after work at Arbor Accounting to relieve Ava. She had plans to go to the movies and out to eat with Kayla. Drew was bringing Harlow over and he and Ben were going to watch football.

As he pulled in the driveway of their duplex, he saw a black BMW parked there. Thinking Lee must be visiting, he headed inside. However, inside the vehicle wasn't Lee.

"Mrs. Coulter?"

She looked at him, a tired and apprehensive look on her face. "Benjamin."

"Did you just get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"You've been sitting out here for twenty minutes? Why haven't you gone in?"

"I'm not sure I'd be welcome."

"Of course you would. Come on. I'll go with you."

"Maybe I should leave."

"And go where? Hope Hills is an eight hour drive from here. Come on. Don't you want to meet your granddaughter?"

She really did and she really wanted to finally make amends with Ava.

"Babe?" Ben called as he walked in the door. "We have company."

She walked out, the baby monitor in her hand, dressed in dark jeans and a pink flowy top to hide the baby weight she still wanted to lose. "Mom?"

"Ava." Rosie realized how deeply she had missed her daughter when she finally saw her after a little more than a year. "You're beautiful."

Ava looked down at her outfit and back up at her. "I'm going out."

"Maybe you should cancel," Ben suggested.

"I don't want to cancel. It's been sixteen months since she's seen me. Three more hours won't make that much of a difference." She handed him the monitor. "She's asleep. I just fed her so she will be good for awhile."

"Ava, please. I'd like to talk to you," Rosemary told her.

Ava pulled her into the living room, farther from the nursery. "Now? You want to talk to me now? When it's finally convenient for you. You still haven't changed."

"Ava, I'm sorry."

"Mom! I needed you. I got married and you weren't there. I needed you my entire pregnancy but you weren't there. You didn't watch when we announced the gender. I gave birth and you couldn't bother to come see me or your new granddaughter. How do you think that made me feel?"

Rosie smiled and then let out a laugh.

"Really? You're laughing? I'm not joking."

"You're definitely my daughter."

"I don't believe that was ever in question."

"Ava, I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I'd like to make it up to you and I'd like to meet Kinsey, if you'll let me."

The doorbell rang. "I'm going out." She opened the door and received Kayla's hug.

Drew and Harlow walked in. "Ben!" Harlow said, running to him, attacking his knees.

"Hey, Lolo! It's good to see you!" He picked her up and hugged her.

"Bebe."

"Baby is sleeping. She'll be up in awhile." Ben walked over and nodded to Rosie. "Rosemary, this is my sister Kayla, her husband Drew and this is Harlow, their daughter. Guys, this is Ava's mom."

"Oh, do you want to reschedule?" Kayla asked.

"No. I don't," Ava said. "Let's go."

"You're welcome to stay here, Mrs. Coulter," Ben told her. "That way you can spend some time with Kinsey."

"Very well. Can you point me to your bathroom?"

Ben told her where to go and gave Ava a kiss. "Love you. Have a good time."

"I will. Love you too."

After a few moments, Ben heard cooing over the monitor and then singing. Rosie.

He listened for a bit. "She's got a nice voice," Drew mentioned as he turned on the TV to catch the pre-season game.

"She does. So does Ava."

"I'm surprised Ava didn't stay."

"I'm not. She's stubborn and her mom hasn't seen her or made the effort in over a year. Knowing my wife, she needs time to think before she can give Rosie a shot."

"I can't believe after sixteen months, she just shows up, expecting things to go back to normal," Ava ranted as they drove.

"Did she expect that?" Kayla asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did she expect that everything would be fine or does she just want a chance to see you and Kinsey?"

"I don't know but it's not that simple, Kay. It hurt that she wasn't at my wedding. She wasn't there to give me advice or just listen to my fears about being a wife and mom. She didn't come see me at the hospital or acknowledge anything had even happened."

"I can see why that would hurt."

"It did. It does. My dad made the effort. He was there. And your parents and you and Drew. I don't know what I would have done without all of you."

"That's what our family does. We take care of each other. Not all families are the same."

"No, I guess not."

Ben handed his mother-in-law a bottle and she put it in Kinsey's mouth.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Benjamin?"

"Have I ever been anything but nice to you?"

"No, but I can't say the same thing for myself."

"You're making an effort."

"Took me long enough."

He raised his eyebrows and picked up Harlow who had come over to him. "Hey, Lolo."

"Bebe."

"Yeah, baby is eating. Did you eat your food?"

"Yeah." Harlow laid her head on his shoulder so he snuggled her even closer and swayed.

"Do you think Ava will forgive me?"

"Eventually. She's stubborn."

"Like me."

"Yeah, so I say just give her time. In the meantime, enjoy getting to know Kinze. She needs her Grandma."

Rosie nodded and rocked as Kinsey ate. "You two seem to be doing well."

"We are. I'm working at Arbor Accounting full time and my night school classes start three nights a week in September."

"What about Ava?"

"She said she may take a class or two online starting next semester. Right now, she's happy taking care of the baby."

Rosie gently sat Kinsey up and patted her back. "This certainly isn't how we expected her life to go."

"I suppose not but we can't change the past."

"No. I know that but I do intend to apologize for it."

Ben nodded and peeked at Harlow who had fallen asleep. "I'm going to put her in Kinsey's crib. I'll be right back."

Around eleven, Ava came home, surprised her mom was still there and awake.

"Hi."

"Ava, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

Ava kicked her shoes off and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Can we talk?" Rosemary asked.

"I need to feed Kinsey."

"Can you feed her down here?"

"I guess." Ava walked upstairs and changed into one of her loose shirts and a pair of yoga pants.

"Babe?"

"Yeah. Its me."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. Your mom and I talked a bit."

Ava picked up Kinsey and kissed her warm cheeks. "Hungry, honey bun? I'm going to feed her downstairs. Mom wants to talk."

"She came a long way. Give her a chance, Ava."

"Okay."

As she walked downstairs to the dimly lit living room, Ben's advice to give her mom a chance rang in her head.

She sat down in the recliner and started to feed Kinsey.

"First, Ava, I want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"You are?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't remember her mom ever saying those words to her before.

"Yes. You are a strong young woman with big responsibilities. You are a good mother and a good wife."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen or talked to each other in over a year. How could you possibly know if I'm those things?"

"Ben told me. Ava, I'm so sorry for not being here for you."

"Why, Mom? Why did you leave me when I needed you most?"

"Did I ever tell you about my parents?"

"No. I asked but you never told me anything."

"Well, your grandfather was in the Navy. We moved a lot. At least once a year. It was near impossible to make friends and feel at home anywhere. So instead of even trying, I just built this wall around my heart so no one could get in. Your grandmother was the same way. She was hard on me and never showed affection. Never said "I love you" or showed it. Needless to say, when I headed to college, I was grateful to be away from that life but I didn't know how to be anything but closed off."

Ava put the very sleepy Kinsey up on her shoulder and burped her. She loved this time. Providing nourishment and love for her made her feel important, needed. Something only Ben had made her feel for a long time.

Her mom continued. "I'm not blaming my parents for how I am. I take responsibility for not trying harder to be a good mom. But, it was all I knew for eighteen years. When you started dating Ben, I felt like I was going to lose you. He was taking you away from me, from the life your father and I had made, the life we wanted for you."

"But, Mom. I'm not a person who needs rich things like huge houses or expensive cars. This is me. I'm a wife and a mom and one day, I will be a biologist. I'm happy here."

"I see that and to be honest I didn't have any idea how you and Ben were going to make it. When you told me you were pregnant, I felt like a huge failure."

"At first I did too. I felt your disappointment in me and I was disappointed in myself. But now, I can't regret the choice Ben and I made. Kinsey is here and she's perfect and I've never loved anyone more than her and Ben. I've forgiven myself for not keeping my vow and I believe that God has forgiven me too. I just hope you can forgive me, Mom."

"I do and I just didn't know how to show you that. I'm not sure how to be the mother you need but I'm going to try."

Ava stood and laid Kinsey on the couch. Then she opened her arms. "I think a hug is a good start."

Rosie nodded and walked forward, receiving the forgiveness and love she had needed for a very long time.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby."

Up North, Hope Hills

Livy threw up yet again. It had been a terrible flu bug and it didn't seem to be ending. She'd been nauseated and vomiting for the last week.

"Liv?" Matt said, coming into the bathroom. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. The flu doesn't last this long. I'm afraid you're dehydrated."

She laid down on the rug by the bathtub and closed her eyes. "Okay. Take me to the doctor."

It took him awhile to help her clean up and get dressed but he finally carried her to his truck because she didn't have the strength to do it on her own.

Instead of the doctor's clinic, he took her to the Emergency room.

After waiting in the waiting room for about an hour, they finally took her into triage.

The nurse stuck a thermometer in her mouth. "No fever. Do you have chills or anything Mrs. Flynn?"

"No. I just can't keep anything down. Not even water."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

"Well, I'm going to get you settled and take a blood sample as well as an IV to replenish the fluids you've lost."

"Okay."

"Mr. Flynn, would you help your wife into this hospital gown?"

"Sure."

The nurse stepped out for a moment and Matt removed Livy's t-shirt and sweatpants. He covered her with the gown and then removed her sandals. "Its gonna be okay, Liv."

"I hope so," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

As Kayla took the chicken nuggets from the oven, she heard her phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey there. It's Terri. I have some news."

"Terri! Hi. What's the news?"

"I was wondering if you and Drew might like to fly down to San Antonio to meet Cole."

"Yes! When?"

"Next week? Would that be possible?"

"Yes. I'll call Drew and then call you back to confirm."

"Okay. His agency suggests July 26th."

"Alright. I'll call you back."

"Mama," Harlow said, tugging on her hand. "Chickie?"

"Oh, sorry, baby girl. Yes, let me cut them up and you can have some nuggets."

She touched Drew's picture on her screen and put it on speaker while she cut up the food for Harlow.

"Three Dentists, how may I help you?" Candace, the secretary, answered.

"Hi, Candace. This is Kayla. Is Drew available?"

"Hi, Kayla. Let me put you on hold for a moment."

"Okay."

Kayla put Harlow in her booster seat at the table and placed her plate in front of her. "Let's say a prayer, Lolo. Dear God. Thank you for this food and for our family. Amen."

"Men!" Harlow said with a nod.

"Kay?"

"Drew! Guess what."

"What?"

"Terri says we can go meet Cole on the 26th. Will that work?"

"Yeah. That's a Thursday I think. I'll take Thursday through the weekend off. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Once Harlow was down for her nap, Kayla called Livy but her phone went to voicemail.

"Liv! Call me when you get a minute. I have news."

Since Livy wasn't answering, Kayla called her parents.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Its Kay."

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm great. I have news. Is Dad there too?"

"Yep. Jack? Kay is on the phone. She has news." After a click, Elizabeth was back. "Okay. You're on speaker, Kayla."

"Okay. So two things. One, we are heading down to San Antonio to meet Cole next week."

"Oh! Honey, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you," Jack told her.

"Thanks. And so Drew and I kinda need someone to watch Harlow from the 26th until the 29th."

"We can do it, no problem," Elizabeth told her.

"Great. Thank you so much."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Have you heard from Livy? I called but it goes straight to voicemail."

"She's been fighting a flu bug this week. She's probably asleep."

Livy squeezed Matt's hand as they watched the screen of the ultrasound. It was hard to make out anything.

"What exactly are we looking at, doc?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'm just confirming what the blood test told us," she told them. "See this here?"

"That little blob?"

"Yes, and this and this," she pointed to two other similar blobs. "Those are your babies."

"Babies? As in more than one?" Livy asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Like twins?" Matt asked, sitting down abruptly.

"Well, no. Not twins. Actually, triplets."

Matt was glad he was sitting because he was pretty sure he would have fallen down if he hadn't been. "What….what are the chances…"

"Well, to naturally conceive triplets, about 1 in 4500."

"I...three babies...how...oh my goodness," he stuttered, covering his face with his hands.

Livy laughed. "This is amazing."

"It is, really. My colleague Helen Marley in Marquette is the one I'm going to suggest you see. She is quite adept in pregnancies of multiples."

"That's about an hour and a half away," Matt told her. "What if there's a problem?"

"Mr. Flynn, you can of course come here if you need to but we don't specialize in multiples. It would really be advised for you to go to Marquette."

As they drove home that evening, Livy slept and Matt worried. Three babies. Three of everything. Three times as many clothes and diapers and bottles and crying and…"Good grief," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Livy mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Nothing."

They pulled into the driveway and sat there for a moment. "Matt?" she said, touching his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm scared out of my mind. I mean this morning, we thought you had the flu."

Livy giggled and slid her fingers into his hand. "You wanted a lot of kids."

"Not all at once!"

"Babe, look at me." He turned his head and looked at her. "I love you and I'm happy, excited even."

"Not scared?"

"Maybe a little but my guess is our mothers, at the very least, are going to be up here helping us as much as possible. We will be fine."

"Kids are expensive."

"I know but we will be fine. I have a substantial savings account as you know and just like we planned, everything I make now goes to it."

"We need more rooms."

"Maybe so but we have a little time. The babies will sleep in our room for awhile, maybe a year or so. Then, we can worry about rooms." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "We are going to have babies, Matt. This is wonderful."

The next Thursday, Drew and Kayla flew down to San Antonio, ready to meet Cole. They had booked a room at the Sheraton in the city so they dropped their bags there and then headed straight to the Adoption center.

The cheerful meeting room where they waited to meet him made Kayla smile. The walls were painted sky blue with clouds, rainbows, birds and trees. The room was comfortable with couches and a toy area in the corner.

The door opened shortly after and a young woman walked in with Cole. Drew and Kayla stayed seated on the couch and waved, smiles on their faces.

Cole held on to the woman's hand as she led him over to them. "Cole, this is Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd." He stared at them and then waved.

"Hi."

"Hi, bud. How are you today?" Drew asked.

"Good. I had Cheerios for breakfast," he told Drew.

"You did? Are those your favorite?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite?"

"I like Frosted Flakes."

"With the tiger?"

"Yep, with the tiger."

Cole looked at Kayla and tilted his head. "You're pretty."

"Thanks, sweetie. You're pretty cute yourself."

"Will you tell me a story?"

The woman sat down a few feet away allowing them to get acquainted.

Kayla pulled him up on her lap. "What kind of story?"

"Mmmm….pirates!"

"Pirates? Hmm. I don't know if I know many stories about pirates. Can you help me?"

"Yeah."

"What should the pirate's name be?"

Cole thought for a moment. "George."

Drew and Kayla stayed for an hour or so, telling stories and getting to know Cole's personality. He was a sweet little boy who didn't seem too limited because of his eyesight. He talked a lot and asked questions and a smile wasn't far off from his face.

As they left him behind, Kayla sighed. She knew he belonged with them. Now the waiting was the hard part. There was bound to be a few more visits before they could actually bring him home.

Drew squeezed her hand. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. What did you think?"

"He's a great kid. I think he will fit in very well with us."

"Me too."

"I'd like to know more about his particular eye issue though. There are a few kinds and if we knew what he had, we could be prepared."

"Would that make a difference to you whether we adopt him or not?" she asked.

"No. At first, yes but not now, after meeting him.

The next weekend, Matt and Livy drove down for the weekend, setting up camp in Jack and Elizabeth's guest room.

On Sunday, they invited Kayla, Drew, Harlow, Ava, Ben, and Kinsey over for a family dinner.

Livy grabbed Kinsey first chance she got and kept her close, loving the little secret that was hidden under her loose fitting blouse.

Matt smiled at her from across the room where he stood drinking a beer with Drew and Jack.

Ava helped Kayla and Elizabeth in the kitchen, carving the ham and making mashed potatoes.

"I can't believe how big Kinsey is getting," Kayla mentioned. "It's only been a week since I've seen her but wow."

Ava giggled. "She eats a lot."

"Ooo, has a hollow leg like her father?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Kayla looked over at Livy. "Think Liv is getting the baby bug?"

"She said they were trying so I bet it won't be long," Elizabeth told them.

"She will be a good mom."

"Just like you and Ava."

Once everyone was seated at the table and in the living room, Jack said a blessing and then everyone started eating.

"How's work going, Ben?" Drew asked.

"Good. I love it. I'm working on trying to develop a new update for the accounting software we use. It should make everything work more efficiently."

As Drew was talking, Livy leaned over to Matt and told him that she wasn't feeling well so she was headed upstairs to lay down.

"She okay?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah. She's just going to lie down for a bit."

After a little while, Matt went upstairs to check on Livy. She was in the bathroom, leaning against the tub.

"Sweetie? Are you nauseous?"

"Yeah. I was hoping this wouldn't happen tonight. I wanted to tell everyone."

He sat next to her and stroked her hair. "I could just bring them in here. They'll figure it out."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can help you into bed and bring everyone upstairs. We can tell them in our room."

So that's what they did. Matt brought everyone upstairs and they all crowded into the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Are you still sick, Liv?"

"Yeah. But it's not the flu. I'm pregnant," she told them, a smile on her face.

Everyone cheered, scaring Kinsey and making her cry, which then confused Harlow.

"There's more," Matt said over the hum of voices.

"Twins?" Kayla squealed.

"No, triplets," Matt told them, causing another uproar of congratulations and cheering.

"When are you due?" Elizabeth asked.

"January 22nd but with triplets, they can come early so it might be early December."

Ben stayed silent so Kayla nudged him. "What do you think, Benny?"

"I think I'm grateful we only have one." He dodged a flying pillow from the bed.

"Very funny. Now can everyone go away? I'd like to sleep now," Livy said, making everyone laugh.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her oldest. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'd like to come help when it gets close, if that's alright."

"I was hoping you'd say that. We are going to need a lot of help."

"I'd be more than happy to do it."

Elizabeth kissed her forehead. "You rest. I'll save your food for when you feel better."

"Do you have any tea?"

"I have ginger. I'll bring it up to you."

"Thank you."

Livy changed into her comfy clothes and sat on the bed while Matt massaged her shoulders and back. "I think that went well," he said, kissing her temple.

"Yeah. It did."

"Now we just need to call my parents and tell them."

"If one is a girl, I want her to be Amber, after your sister."

He let out a shaky breath and wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you, baby. That's amazing."

"I feel like she should be here, you know? This is my way of keeping her memory alive, in a positive way."

He gave her a long, sweet kiss. "I love you, Livy."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Two months later, September

Livy and Matt walked to their new Toyota Highlander in the parking lot of the doctor's office in Marquette. She came every two weeks to monitor the babies and make sure she was healthy too.

Today though, they found out they were having two boys and a girl and it still seemed somewhat unbelievable to Matt that they were actually having three babies.

Livy took his hand as they drove. "Maybe we can stop for something to eat?"

"You like that Mexican place, don't you?"

"I do, but it gives me heartburn now. I'm thinking a steak or a burger sounds good."

They pulled into the parking lot for Iron Bay Restaurant. He got out and walked around the SUV, extending his hand to help her out. She was quite pregnant now even though she was only twenty two weeks along. Having three inside expanded her waistline a lot.

She felt the babies move and kick and the exhaustion was profound most days. She still worked, but only part time, and in August, she had sold two houses and the commission alone would help immensely with their expenses.

"Hello, table for two?" the hostess said with a smile.

"Yes please," Matt told her.

As they sat, the hostess gave them their menus and told them their server would be there shortly.

A few moments later, their server walked up with two glasses of ice water. "Good afternoon, folks. Would you like anything else to drink?"

"I'll take an iced tea," Matt said.

"Water is good for me," Livy said.

"Can I start you off with an appetizer?"

"Maybe some chips and pico?" Matt suggested. Livy nodded.

"And I'd like the Bell Tower Burger, medium, with fries," Livy ordered.

"And for you, sir?"

"The roasted chicken panini, please."

"Very good. I'll be back shortly."

"Did you see his name tag, Matt?" Livy whispered.

"No."

"Beckett. I love that. Beckett Matthew Flynn."

"Yeah, that's a good name. So we have Amber Joy and Beckett Matthew."

"Yeah."

Ann Arbor, Kayla and Drew's house

Kayla packed a bag for herself and Drew. They were heading down to San Antonio again to see Cole and to finalize his adoption. This would be their third visit and last.

They had his medical records sent to a pediatrician and optometrist in Michigan and his bedroom was ready to go in the outer space theme he wanted.

Three and a half year old Harlow was excited to finally be meeting her new "brudder" Coley.

"Mama!" Harlow said, running in the room.

"Yes, baby?"

"When we go?"

"Soon. Daddy needs to come home from work first." She shut their suitcase. "Lolo, did you pick out your jammies for the trip?"

"Yep!"

"Which ones?"

"Mmm...owl ones and dinosaur ones."

"Okay. Make sure you pack big girl panties too. Three pairs," she told her. "One, two, three," she repeated holding up Harlow's fingers.

"Okay, Mama."

Of course Kayla would double check but it made Harlow feel like she was helping and allowed Kayla time to pack their things.

"Babe! I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Harlow yelled running down the hall. "We go see Coley now?"

"Soon, baby," Drew told her, giving her a big hug. "Are you all packed?"

"Yep. Come see." He put her down and she took his fingers and pulled him down the hall.

"Whoa! It looks like a tornado hit your room, Lolo."

"What that?"

"It just means it's a mess."

"Oh."

He peeked in her pink polka dot suitcase. "Sweetie, you need more than one pair of underwear."

"Mama said one, two, three," she told him, holding all five of her fingers up.

"How many is this?" he asked, holding up the pink panties with rainbows on them.

"One!"

"So you need two more."

He also grabbed a few more headbands and a pair of sandals and placed them in the bag. Then he folded her shorts and shirts and put them inside so they were in order somewhat.

"I think you're all ready."

"We fly in airpane now?"

"Yep, why don't you wheel this out to the kitchen. Mommy and I will be right there."

"Okay." He watched her walk away and headed into the bedroom to change his shirt.

"Hey, sweetheart. All set?"

"Yeah. I think so. I have this bag for you and me and this one for Cole. I don't think I forgot anything."

"If we did, we can just buy it." She nodded and sighed. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little. But I'm ready to bring him home, Drew. I feel weird that he's so far away right now."

"Just a four hour plane trip." Drew pulled a polo over his head and grabbed the bags. "Let's bring our son home, Kay."

About six hours later, they arrived in San Antonio. They dropped their bags off at their hotel suite and then they were off to get Cole.

The next day was their adoption hearing and after that, they would spend time at the zoo.

Drew walked down the sidewalk with Harlow on his shoulders and Kay's hand in his. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became to have a son. It didn't matter one tiny bit that Harlow and Cole weren't blood relations. His heart was filled with love for them and they were his children in the only ways that mattered.

Drew took Harlow down from his shoulders as they walked in the doors of the adoption center.

"Hello," the lady at the front desk greeted.

"Hi, Drew, Kayla and Harlow Shepherd."

"Yes, I'll take you to the meeting room. Today's the big day, yes?"

"Yep. Coley is my brudder now!" Harlow told her.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

Harlow skipped between her parents, holding on to their hands. For Kayla, they couldn't get to the room fast enough. Her son, their son, was there waiting for his new family.

When they walked in, they expected him to smile and wave like he did the other times. Instead, he was laying on the couch, hugging the stuffed lion they brought to him last time.

"Is he alright?" Drew asked his caregiver, Jenny.

"He has a headache today."

That concerned Drew even though he knew that Cole was susceptible to headaches. He walked over and knelt down, running his fingers through Cole's hair. "Hi, bud. How are you?"

He looked at him and then sat up, holding his arms out. Drew picked him up and cuddled him.

"My head hurts."

"Well, after we sign some papers, we can go back to the hotel and rest."

"Okay."

Drew sat down on the couch still holding him while Kayla brought Harlow over and sat too.

"Is he sick, Mama?" Harlow asked, watching her new brother.

"He has a headache. So that means we need to be a little quiet around him today."

"Okay."

After a bit of rest, they signed some paperwork, grabbed Cole's belongings and headed to the nearby hotel.

Drew closed the curtains to make the room darker as Kayla laid Cole down on one of the beds. She took off his glasses and laid them on the side table. "Your glasses are right here next to you, okay, sweetheart?"

"Jenny said you're my Mommy now."

"That's true."

She bent down to kiss his forehead. He reached up and touched her face with both hands. "I'm glad."

"Me too. Now you close your eyes and try to sleep."

Drew helped Harlow in the bathroom and then they walked back out. "Lolo and I are going to get us food for dinner and to get some Children's Motrin. We will be back in awhile." He gave Kayla a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Drew and Harlow walked through the grocery store. The first thing he picked up was a small box of Cheerios, because he knew they were Cole's favorite. "What kind of cereal do you want, Lolo?"

"Loops, Daddy!"

He grabbed a small box of Fruit Loops and headed to the pain reliever section next.

After that, they headed to the checkout. He found a pair of sunglasses that would fit over Cole's glasses. "This should help him when he's outside, don't you think, Lolo?"

"Yep. Can I have pink ones, Daddy?"

They were a low price and she didn't ask for much. "Sure, baby. What do you say?"

"Please."

When they arrived back at the hotel, Kayla was asleep next to Cole so Drew took Harlow into the kitchenette and dished out her chicken nuggets and french fries.

"Mmm, chickies!"

He grabbed his salad and sat down. "Let's say a blessing, Lolo."

She folded her hands and he smiled, closing his eyes. "Dear, God. Thank you for this food and please help Cole to feel better soon and thank you for the blessings of our children. Through Jesus' name, Amen."

"Aaaamen," Harlow said, putting a piece of chicken nugget in her mouth.

Cole walked in the room and climbed up on a chair. "Hey, bud. How's your head?"

He shrugged, still half asleep.

"Hi, Coley," Harlow said with a smile.

"Hi."

"We got chickies," she told him, handing him one of hers.

"Yum," he said, taking a bite. "Thank you."

Drew handed him a plate with his own nuggets and fries. "Do you like ketchup?"

"Yeah," he said so Drew opened a little packet and squeezed it on to the plate. He took a bite and then looked at Drew. "Tell me about my new family again?"

"Okay, you have two Uncles, Ben and Matt. And then you have three Aunts, Ava, Livy and Sophia, who is my sister. Then, you have Grammy Elizabeth and Papa Jack and Grammy Faith and Papa Carson, who are my parents."

"Wow!"

"Yeah and then, you have a cousin Kinsey and Aunt Livy is having three babies in just a few months."

"Can I have a dog?" he asked, switching subjects as he covered another fry in ketchup before stuffing it in his mouth.

"I'm not sure. Mommy and I will need to talk about it."

"Did I hear someone say Mommy?" Kayla asked from the doorway.

"Can I have a dog, Mom?" Cole asked her.

Kayla looked at Drew. At this point, she wanted Cole to have anything he wanted. "What do you think, Drew?"

"We do have a big yard, with a fence."

"I think that's a yes, Cole."

"Yay!"

Up North, the cabin

Livy leaned against Matt's shoulder as the movie went on. She loved this one but sleep was overtaking her body once more. She kissed Matt's cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Its only eight o'clock."

"Yep. My bedtime." As she sat up straighter, she stretched her back muscles. "Wanna join me?"

The look on her face conveyed that maybe, just maybe, she wanted something else before sleep.

"I don't know if we should, Liv."

"Why not? I asked the doctor."

"You did?"

"Yep. She said at this point, we don't need to limit our intimacies."

He shot up off the couch and grabbed her hand. "What are we waiting for then, Mrs. Flynn?"

She laughed and squealed when he swept her up into his arms. "You are going to hurt yourself."

"Nah, you're light as a feather."

"I've gained nineteen pounds, babe."

He climbed the stairs easily and walked into the master. "See? Nothin to it."

He put her down and lifted her shirt up and over her head. His eyes caught on her tummy. "Wow."

"I know. I'm huge."

"No. You're beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed her tummy. "You're perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning…

Drew helped Cole put on his little dress shirt, pants and clip on tie. Then he slipped his matching vest over his shirt. "You look pretty handsome there, bud."

"I do?"

"Yep. Mom is going to love this."

"I match you."

"Yes, you do." Drew kissed his forehead. "How's your head? Do you need some medicine?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ready to become a Shepherd?"

"Yep!" Cole grinned and that made Drew so happy.

Kayla and Harlow walked in. "Wow. My girls are beautiful!" Drew gushed.

"And my boys look so handsome in their dressy clothes. How'd I get so lucky?" Kayla told them, kissing both of them. "Let's go make Cole a Shepherd."

The adoption hearing went well, but Drew noticed Cole drifting toward the end. "Your head?" he whispered. Cole nodded. "We are almost done and then we can give you some medicine."

"Congratulations, Shepherd family!" the judge told them, coming down to shake everyone's hand.

"Thank you," Cole said when the judge shook his.

"You're very welcome, young man."

When Drew turned, he saw someone sitting toward the back. A group of someones that he hadn't expected to see. "Mom? Dad? Soph! What are you all doing here?"

"A little birdie told us when and where, so we came to meet our newest grandbaby and surprise you," his mom Faith said, giving him a hug.

"Papa!" Harlow said, running over to Carson. "Coley is my brudder now!"

"I know. Are you excited?"

"Yeah and Mama said he can get a dog!"

"Is that right?"

Faith knelt down in front of Cole. "Hi, Cole. I'm Grammy Faith."

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, her nurse instincts kicking in. She felt his forehead and cheeks.

"My head hurts," he told her, leaning against Drew's leg.

"Yeah, Kay, Cole needs some Motrin."

"Poor Cole," Faith said, kissing his cheek. "I was hoping we could go to the zoo this afternoon but I don't know if Cole is up for it."

"Yes! I want to go to the zoo. I want to see the elephants!" he told her. "Dad bought me sunglasses. It will help. You'll see, Grammy."

The medicine and sunglasses did help and they were able to enjoy the zoo together.

Later Kayla watched Cole sleep in the bed next to theirs. The poor little guy still had a headache. The Motrin had helped for a few hours but it came back.

"I think we should take him to the eye doc when we get home," Drew whispered.

"He gets headaches. That's in his records."

"What if there's something wrong? What if his cancer is back?"

"Babe, I think he's fine but I will make an appointment when we get back."

"Thank you."

"He's ours, Drew. I almost can't believe it."

Drew watched him sleep too. He couldn't help but be worried. His son wasn't feeling well and until the doctor told him what it was, it was a mystery.

Ava and Ben's house

Ava and Ben sat in their darkened living room, a bowl of popcorn with parmesan cheese between them. As they watched Casablanca, one of their favorites, Ava's mind wandered.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you attracted to me anymore?"

"Huh?" he asked, pausing the movie.

"You used to think I was pretty."

"You were. Are! You are gorgeous, babe."

"Then why won't you touch me?"

"What?"

"It's been awhile since we've made love and….you barely touch me."

"It hasn't been that long." Had it?

"Three weeks. You give me a quick little kiss before you leave for work and when you get home. With school, sometimes it's just the morning. What is happening, Ben?"

"Nothing. You've been so self-conscious and I didn't want to push you. I figured you didn't want me to touch you."

She looked at him closely. Had that been it or was he hiding his real feelings? She took the popcorn bowl and put it on the table and then moved over closer to him, threading their fingers together. "Is that all, Ben? I think there's more."

He looked at her and couldn't keep it inside anymore. "You don't seem to have time for me, or at least that's how it feels. You're always holding Kinze or feeding Kinze or playing with her. I feel left out sometimes."

"So we've been ignoring each other?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I can't stop paying attention to our daughter, she needs me."

"So that answers that, then." He stood and started to walk away.

"No, Ben. Nothing is answered. We still need to figure out how to make each other a priority."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know but...well, right now, she's asleep and probably will be for the next few hours. So we could…."

"Finish the movie?"

"Uh, no. What I'm thinking involves bubbles and candles." She started walking toward the stairs and turned back to look at him. "You coming, babe?"

"I thought...I mean, we made popcorn…."

"Ben, we have time to be alone. I think the first step in solving our little issue is to use that time, don't you?"

A bit later

Ben smiled and gazed at Ava as she lay facing him. "I hope you never think I'm not attracted to you again. You're beautiful and adorable and such a great mom to Kinsey. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

"It's just been so hard to lose the weight."

"You've lost most of it, Ava. Honestly, it only bothers you."

"Even my jiggly stomach?"

"Stop. It's not jiggly. I love your curves. Every one of them." He kissed her lips and lingered there for a long moment.

"I'm sorry you feel left out, Ben. I didn't realize you felt that way." She touched his cheek and sighed. "Please tell me if you feel that way again, okay?"

"Yeah. I will and you need to tell me if I'm neglecting you at all."

"Deal."

Kinsey started waking up to eat. "I'll get her," Ben said, slipping his pajama pants on and picking her up. "Hi, sweet Kinsey. How's my honey bee?"

When Drew and his family got home the next afternoon, Harlow and Cole had become fast friends. She had told him all about his room and he couldn't wait to see it.

So she took him down the hall and showed him.

Drew and Kayla brought in their luggage and took them to the laundry room. Kayla started a load while Drew answered his cell.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hi, dear. Did you make it home safe and sound?"

"Yeah, just walked in the door."

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well, we could have a family dinner here on Sunday night if you want."

"A whole week?"

Drew laughed. "Yeah, we need to get him settled a little first."

"Okay. Well, tell him Grammy loves…"

"And Papa!" Jack yelled from the background.

"Yes, dear. Tell Cole that Grammy and Papa love him and we will see him soon."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

When Kayla wheeled Cole's suitcase into his room for storage, she found him lying on his bed with the lights off. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars." He was referring to the glow-in-the-dark ones on his ceiling.

She put his bag in his closet and sat on the floor beside his bed. "Can you see those alright?"

"Kinda."

"Do you like your room?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Are you hungry? I can make us a snack if you want."

"Cheerios?"

"Sure, let's have Cheerios."

As they walked out, he took her hand. "When can we get my dog? I want a little one."

"A little dog, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to name him Jupiter."

"Okay. Why?"

"Like the planet," he told her, as if it were obvious.

"Of course. That's a good name."

The next few days were busy for Kayla and the kids. Drew went off to work and Kayla made an eye doctor appointment for Cole, took him shopping for clothes and talked to the Elementary school about teaching him at home for the year.

However, Cole wanted to go to kindergarten. He wanted to make friends and ride the big yellow school bus. So after talking to Drew, she enrolled him and after a general physical to make sure he was healthy, he would start the next week.

On Saturday, they had found a kennel with Cavalier King Charles Spaniels up for adoption. The four of them went there and Cole picked out one that was brown and white. "He looks like a Jupiter, Mom," he told her.

"Okay. That's the one."

They had a crate and food and water bowls all ready for him at home. Cole had picked out a blue harness style leash for him at the store and a blue blanket with stars and planets for him to sleep on.

When they got home, Drew helped Cole put the harness on and then he and the kids took Jupiter into the backyard to sniff around.

She smiled as she watched from the kitchen window. This was her life and it couldn't be better in her opinion.

The next night, Up North, Livy and Matt's cabin

"The three cribs will fit end to end against the wall with the window, Matt. I measured."

"Okay, I guess I better start putting them together."

"I can help you."

"Actually, I'd rather you sit and put your feet up. They are pretty swollen."

He had moved a soft rocker/recliner into the room so she sat down and raised the foot rest.

"Okay. I'm sitting."

"Thank you."

She turned on her phone and went to the baby name site. She was in the W's now.

"Wayne."

"No."

"Waylon. Wade? William. That's my grandpa's name."

"Maybe for a middle name."

"Watson?"

"Like Sherlock? Uh no."

"Picky picky. Oooo. Honey, Wesley."

"Wesley Flynn? That's not bad. So Amber Joy, Beckett Matthew and Wesley Jack?"

"Perfect! Our babies have names!"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah. That's pretty cool."

"Now they just need beds," she teased.

"I'm working on it, Liv."

Her phone buzzed. "Kay! How are you? How's my niece and nephew?"

"I'm good. Cole is ready to start school on Monday. I think Lolo might be a little jealous but she will probably be distracted by Jupiter."

"Uh, who's Jupiter?"

"Our new puppy. I'll send you a picture but he is really adorable."

"Awww. Babe, a dog!" she told Matt. "We need a dog."

"Uh, nope. That was when we were going to have one baby. I don't think three babies and a dog are a good combo for anyone."

"He might have a point," Kayla giggled.

"Yeah. I guess. Oh, guess what, Kay. We named all three babies."

"Why do you tell me that if you aren't going to actually tell the names? That's just mean."

"Sorry. I think you'll like the names though."

"I'm sure I will. Just don't use Jupiter. That one is taken."

"Haha. Very funny."

"I thought so. I guess I better go. Everyone is here for dinner. I love you, Liv. Take care of those babies for me."

"Roger Dodger. Oooo Roger! Matt."

"No."

Livy hung up and laughed. She may be tired all the time and have heartburn every night, but she couldn't be happier.


	24. Chapter 24

The next six weeks went by fast. Cole saw the eye doctor and got a new pair of glasses with a stronger prescription. The doctor was pretty sure the headaches were because he had to strain to see things. Sure enough, after he got those, he said he could see a little better and he rarely had a headache.

He loved Kindergarten. He made a best friend named Jeremiah in his class. They both wore glasses so they hit it off from the start.

As Thanksgiving approached, plans were made for everyone to travel up north to Hope Hills so that Liv didn't have to travel.

One morning, the day before Ava and Ben were supposed to head up to her parents, she felt like something was off. She had been feeling that way for a while. "Ben?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Um, I need to run to the store. Can you watch Kinsey for a bit?"

"I can go for you if you want."

"I need a pregnancy test. You want to get that for me?"

"A preg….are you serious?"

"Yeah. If I am, I'm about nine weeks."

"I thought we were careful," he said, sitting down on the bed.

"We were but nothing is one hundred percent, babe."

"I'll watch Kinze."

"Thanks. I might not be, but I'm pretty sure."

He stood and gave her a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

The nausea had started the week before but she thought it was something she had eaten. But it had continued and her period was late.

She prayed for the strength and courage she would need to have a second child and also that Ben would be okay with it.

When she got home, she headed to the master and opened the box. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

The next morning, Ben secured Kinsey's carseat in the car and gave her a kiss. "Love you, baby girl. Ready for a road trip?" She gave him a smile and kicked her legs. "Me too."

Ava got in the front seat and sighed. "I think we have everything. Diaper bag, clothes, breast pump, baby food, money, cell phones, bottles."

"Sounds like it." Ben got in and buckled his seatbelt. He leaned over and gave Ava a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you."

"You know, it's been almost a year since we went on a road trip. This should be fun." He saw the concern on her face, mixed with a little apprehension. He held out his hand. "It's going to be fine," he assured her.

"How do you know?"

"Because things are better between you and your mom and it's Thanksgiving. Things are always great at Thanksgiving."

"That's because you get to stuff that hollow leg of yours and no one will say anything."

"Aw, babe. Mom's turkey and dressing. There is nothing like it. And the sweet potato pie and cranberries. Not from a can. Fresh. Yum!"

Ava giggled and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Ben Thornton."

"I love you too."

About eight hours later, with an hour break in the middle to eat and feed Kinsey, they pulled up to the Coulter mansion.

"Home sweet home?" Ben teased.

"Something like that."

"Hey, maybe your parents can watch Kinsey while we go downstairs to the theater one night."

"That sounds fun. Sure."

Rosemary came running out of the house. "Where's my beautiful Kinsey? Mimi missed you!"

"Mimi?" Ava asked with a smile.

"Yes. Mimi. Its another word for Grandma."

"Hi, Mom." Rosie gave her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. You look pale. Are you okay?"

"Right as rain." And nauseated, but she kept that to herself.

Ben kissed Rosie's cheek and handed Kinsey to her. "I'll grab the bags if you ladies want to head inside. It's freezing out here."

As Ava and Rosie headed inside, Ben's phone rang. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you make it to town?"

"We did about five minutes ago."

"That's good." The phone line stayed silent for a minute. "Mom? Anything else?"

"No...well, yes. Livy and Matt would like to have dinner here tomorrow instead of at the Coulters. Think you can run that by Rosie and Lee?"

"Are you serious? I don't think we can all fit in their cabin."

"Livy needs to have her feet up as much as possible and she feels more comfortable here."

"Alright. I'll let Rosie know."

"Thanks, Benny. Love you."

"Love you too."

He found Ava in a bedroom upstairs. "Hey, is this our room?"

"Yeah. My old bedroom. Surprised she didn't change it at all. Well, besides that fancy crib."

"This was yours? Holy smokes." He walked through a door. "Ava! This closet is bigger than our bedroom at home."

"Yeah I know. Crazy. Check out the bathroom."

"You could fit my whole family in that shower!" he told her as he explored.

She smiled and finished putting everyone's clothes away. She felt Ben's arms slip around her middle. "You're so sexy," he whispered, his lips caressing her neck.

"If you say so."

"I do." He slipped his fingers under her t-shirt, making her gasp.

"Babe, I need to feed Kinsey."

"When I walked past the living room, your mom was feeding her a bottle."

"Then I need to pump." He turned her around and gave her a long deep kiss. "Ben…"

"What?"

"My mom or dad could walk in here," she mumbled as he gave her another kiss.

"Are you telling me there isn't a lock on this fancy bedroom door?" He walked over and flipped the lock and then led her over to the bed. "Ava, I'm pretty sure you were the one who told me a couple of months ago that when we have time alone, we should use it."

"I suppose I did."

A half hour later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Ava, it's your Dad. I don't have any diapers down here and Kinsey needs a new diaper."

"Oh. Um, just give me a few minutes."

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Ben and Ava told him.

Ben got up and got dressed and grabbed a diaper. Then he reached out the door. "Thanks, Lee." Lee handed Kinsey to him and chuckled when Ben shut the door quickly and locked it.

Ava laughed as Ben changed Kinsey's diaper. "When you're done, let me see if she'll eat," Ava told him.

"Okay."

He sat Kinsey up on the bed with a clean diaper on and he headed to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Kinsey sat there all cute and smiled at Ava. "Hi, baby. Are you hungry? Mama needs to feed you." Ava held out her hands and Kinsey reached.

As Kinsey ate, Ava talked to her. "So, it looks like you're going to be a big sister. What do you think about that?" Ava kissed her chubby fingers and smiled. "I love you. And Daddy loves you so much."

Ben sat down and watched. "So are we still going to keep it a secret until Christmas?"

"Yeah. I'll be about three months by then."

A few miles away, Liv waddled to the bathroom, her hips and back hurting from the weight of the babies.

"Sweetheart, do you need help?" Matt asked her.

"No, dear. I've been going to the bathroom on my own for a long time." She cringed at her snappy tone.

"Alright. Just asking."

Her hormones were out of whack and she ached. One of the babies was apparently sitting on her bladder because she had to pee every fifteen minutes. Another baby liked to kick her in the ribs and it felt like one of them was laying sideways.

She wasn't looking forward to Thanksgiving dinner because she had very little room in her stomach these days even though she was hungry. And the thought of sitting in a recliner while the rest of her family ate together at the table made her grumpy.

Then there was the inability to sleep for more than an hour or two at a time. It was hard to take a deep breath normally but laying down was even worse.

As Livy stood up to wash her hands, tears filled her eyes. "Crazy hormones," she muttered.

"What did you say, babe?"

"Nothing," she told him waddling back to the bed. "Just that I'm miserable."

He moved next to her and kissed her cheek. "Eighteen more days and we get to meet our babies. You can do this."

She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "How do you know?"

"Because you, Olivia Charlotte Flynn, are the strongest woman I know and the babies and I are extremely lucky to have you."

"I'm so scared," she admitted. "What if they come early and there is something wrong with them? What if…"

"Please don't think like that," he told her, drying her tears. "You need to stay positive."

She nodded. "Will you hold me?"

He turned and she leaned into his arms and let the tears fall. He let her cry as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

The next day, Ava and Rosie headed over to the cabin early, leaving Kinsey with Lee and Ben.

Rosie had been a good sport about moving the dinner and for that, everyone was thankful.

About mid-morning, Drew and Kayla and their kids showed up after checking in at the Inn just outside of town.

The cabin was bustling with people and Livy was upstairs feeling left out. She put on one of the only shirts she owned that fit and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Liv?" Jack said, appearing at the bottom.

"Dad, can you help me come downstairs, please? I don't know where Matt is."

Jack climbed up and held on to her arm as they carefully descended. He smiled at her as they reached the bottom.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, Livy."

"That's a good one, Dad."

"No, you are. You look so much like your mother when she was pregnant. Just glowing with the life inside you." He kissed her cheek. "Beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," she told him, stepping into his arms. "I needed to hear that. I definitely feel less than beautiful these days."

"I'm so excited to meet them," he said, briefly putting his hand on her large tummy. He laughed when he received a few kicks in return.

"Me too."

"Babe, you need to be off your feet," Matt told her, taking her arm.

"I'm sick of being in bed, Matt."

"Well, then the recliner is a good substitute."

"In whose opinion?" She stared him down, her hands on her ample hips.

"Mine. The father of these babies. The ones that need a few more weeks inside you. Your husband."

She sighed. "I can't wait until I actually have a say again." Once she was seated with her feet up, she decided she was hungry. "Can you get me a snack, please, Matt?"

"You got it."

He brought back a bottle of water and a bowl of cottage cheese with peaches on the side, one of her favorite snacks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later, when everyone had assembled for dinner, Jack suggested moving the table into the living room so that Livy was near everyone and included in the conversation.

When it was time for the blessing, Matt took Livy's hand and closed his eyes.

"Dear, Father. We come before you today as a large, loving family, thankful for everything you provide. Thank you for this wonderful food and for the love you show to us daily. Please help us to always show patience and kindness to each other and please help our children to arrive safe and healthy in a few weeks. Through Jesus' name we pray, Amen."


	25. Chapter 25

Early December

Fifteen days later, Matt and Livy drove up to an inn near the hospital in Marquette. They decided that it would be wise to be close to the hospital a few days before to prevent any drives through the snow in labor. In addition, Jesse and Clara flew up and were staying at the same inn with them and Elizabeth and Jack were staying with the Coulter's and would drive up on the day of the cesarean.

Livy was miserable. She didn't think her belly could actually stretch anymore than it had already and she felt like the babies would fall out if she stood too long, so she stayed laying or sitting as much as possible.

Clara knocked on Matt and Livy's room. Matt opened it. "Hi, Mom," he said, giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Matty. I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Where's Dad?"

"He's taking a nap. He wants us to go to dinner later."

"Oh, well, would we be able to bring dinner in? Livy needs to stay in bed."

"You can go," Livy said from inside the room.

Clara walked inside the room and smiled at Livy.

"Hi, sweetie. Don't you look beautiful?"

"Um, not really. I'm as big as a bus and my body isn't my own anymore."

"But you're happy?"

"Honestly, I'll be happier in about three days when I get to meet them, but, yes, I'm happy."

"You are amazing, Livy. Don't you forget that."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and we want to eat with both of you tonight so we will get takeout. What would you like?"

"Hmm. Chinese."

"That's a lot of salt, babe," Matt told her.

"I am carrying three babies inside me right now, Matthew Flynn. I think I deserve to eat what I want, don't you?"

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Of course. I'm sorry. You deserve everything, sweetheart."

Livy burst into tears and both Clara and Matt sat down and gave her a hug. "I'm okay. I'm just hormonal. I can't control it."

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Clara asked her.

"Triple chocolate chunk with hot fudge and five cherries on top."

Clara laughed and kissed her forehead. "Coming right up."

For the next few days, they spent time watching movies and just catching up with each other. On the third day, the four went up to the hospital about six am. Her surgery was scheduled for nine but they needed the time to get her prepped.

Livy could not stop her tears. She was a perfect mixture of scared, excited, and hormonal and it came out in tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" the nurse, Lily asked as she hooked up the fetal monitor.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you excited to meet your babies today?"

"Yeah," she said, a sob popping out of her mouth.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Yes, but we are keeping them a secret until they are born."

"Good for you. Two boys and a girl, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I will be with you the entire time, dear."

"You will?"

"Yes I will. There will be a pediatrician and two nurses for each baby in the OR and I'm assigned to one of them."

Elizabeth knocked on the door and peeked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?" More tears and Elizabeth just hugged her and stroked her hair. "This is an exciting day, Livy."

"I know. I can't wait to hold them."

"I felt the same way about you and your sister and brother. There is nothing like it."

"I'm scared, Mom. Will you pray for me?"

"Of course, love."

Clara, Jesse, Jack, Matt and Elizabeth joined hands, lending their support.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this beautiful day you have given us. We thank you for the endless gifts we receive from you. Today we receive three of those amazing gifts, these babies. Please be with the doctors and nurses as they take care of Livy and the babies. Please give Livy the peace that only you can give her and the strength she will need to get through the first few weeks of being a mother. We approach you in your son Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated.

"Thanks, Mama."

"You are most welcome."

Livy lay on the operating table, numb from her ribcage down, her view blocked by the blue drape.

Matt sat down, covered in blue scrubs, a shower cap type hat and a surgical mask. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Hi, sweetheart. Ready?"

She nodded and smiled. The moment they had been waiting for was here. Their children were about to make their entrance.

"Alright, Mama. You're going to feel some pressure and tugging but you shouldn't feel pain," the surgeon told her. "Can you feel this?"

"No."

"Alright. Here we go."

About five minutes later she felt tugging and the pressure he mentioned. Then a cry.

"Baby A, a boy! Congratulations!"

"Beckett," Matt said and Livy smiled.

The surgeon held a tiny crying boy over the drape for a quick moment so they could see him. He was beautiful.

Then a nurse took him away to the edge of the room.

"Ready for Baby B? A girl! Congratulations!"

"Amber," Matt said, kissing Livy's forehead, tears filling his eyes. It was overwhelming to hear his sister's namesake crying her eyes out. They got a glimpse of her too before she was whisked away.

"And, Baby C! Another boy! Congratulations."

Wesley was screaming loud for his size. "Wesley," Matt said with a smile. "He's a loud one."

"Go take pictures, Matt," Livy told him. "I want to see them."

He pulled his mask down and kissed her lips. "I love you, Liv. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too."

Matt followed the nurses to the NICU to keep track of the babies.

A young dark haired nurse asked him to stay by the door. There were a lot of people in the room and he needed to stay out of the way.

It was such a time of mixed emotions for him. He heard them cry and it hurt him. Were they okay? Were they breathing alright? Were they scared?

"Are they okay?" he asked the nearest person.

"We will fill you in very soon, sir."

After what seemed like forever, the dark haired nurse came and got him and helped him scrub up so he would be germ free to meet his babies.

"This is Baby A."

"Beckett Matthew," he told her.

"Beckett is the smallest of the three. He weighs four pounds eight ounces."

"He's on oxygen?"

"Yes. He needs a little extra help breathing. But other than that, he's doing very well. You'll notice they are in these incubators to help keep their temperature up and minimize germs."

"Can I...touch him?"

"Of course. Put your hands through the sides there."

Matt slowly slipped his hands inside the isolette. "Hi, Beckett. I'm your Daddy. I love you so much." He blew a breath out and blinked his eyes fast. "You need to be strong, bud." He marveled at how tiny everything on him was. Beckett's tiny hand curled around the tip of his finger and he let out a cry. "Its okay. You're safe here."

Next he was taken to Amber. "Baby B."

"Amber Joy. After my sister."

"Its a lovely name. She is four pounds fifteen ounces. Almost made it to five pounds. She is a fighter but she's also on oxygen."

"Hi, sweet Amber. I'm your Daddy. You're so beautiful, just like your Mommy."

She seemed to focus on him so he kept talking as he gently rubbed his fingertip along her arm and leg.

"Ready to meet Baby C?"

"Wesley Jack."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. He's a big one. Five pounds two ounces and he is breathing well on his own at this point. So skin to skin is possible with him."

"Skin to skin?"

"Yes. We will lay him on your chest, against your bare skin. The warmth and love he will feel as you hold him is essential to help them grow."

"Let's do that."

He took off his shirt and sat down in the rocking chair. Then she lifted Wesley out of his isolette and gently handed him to Matt, covering them both with a warm blanket.

Matt asked her to take a picture for Livy and then he concentrated on the connection he felt holding his son.

As he held him, he could feel him move around and make sucking noises with his tongue.

"Looks like he's hungry. Would you like to feed him?"

"Yes. I would."

Livy woke up a while later, feeling sore and empty. "Mom?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Are you in pain?"

"A little. I want to see my babies."

"I know. I have pictures but you can't see them in person until you get a bit better."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth brought over the pictures on her phone so she could at least see them. Seeing each of them, so tiny and so helpless hurt. "Are they okay?"

Matt walked in then and smiled, walking over to Livy. "Hi, sweetheart."

Elizabeth excused herself to get something to eat.

"How are they?"

"Small and strong and perfect." He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Wes is the biggest. I got to hold him and give him a bottle. Beck is the smallest and on oxygen and Amber is in between and on oxygen too. But they're good, babe. And Amber is as beautiful as you."

"I want to see them so much."

"I know. When the nurse comes in next, let's find out when."

Unfortunately, the answer was that she wouldn't be able to until the next morning and that hurt her heart. Her babies needed their mother and she needed them.

Everyone came back in the room a while later so Matt and Livy could announce the names of the babies.

"First born was Beckett Matthew. He was the smallest too at four pounds eight ounces," Matt told their parents. "Next was Amber Joy." Clara and Jesse both gasped and started crying.

"Amber Joy?" Clara asked.

"Yes. I knew from the moment I found out there was a girl that that would be her name," Livy told them.

Clara hugged her husband and then Livy and Matt. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Last is Wesley Jack. He is the biggest at just over five pounds. He's not on oxygen like the other two and I was able to hold and feed him."

Jack was touched this time. He gave Matt a big hug and then Livy. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

Finally the next morning came and she and Matt went to the NICU. "Can you go a little faster?" she asked the nurse pushing her wheelchair.

"Don't worry. We will be there soon."

After both of them scrubbed their hands, they each went to check on their children.

First, she went to see Wes who was wide awake. "Can I please hold him?"

"Of course."

The feeling of complete love she had when he was placed against her chest stole her breath. Her tears immediately filled her eyes. "Hi, sweet boy. Mama is here now." He slowly turned his head and tried to see where she was. She kissed his soft forehead and hummed as she rocked.

Matt took a video of her and Wes to show everyone when he got back to the Inn.

Matt actually got to hold Beckett next. It was a little tricky with his oxygen and other wires but eventually he was able to feel skin to skin contact too.

After feeding Wes, Livy moved on to Amber, and so it went for a few hours. They moved from baby to baby, assuring them that everything was okay and they loved them.

As it stood, Livy would be leaving the hospital a few days later and the babies would be staying for a while, at least a few weeks. It broke her heart to leave them so she promised them that everyday she or Daddy would come back to see them.

The next few weeks would turn out to be the most challenging time of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

The day when Livy had to leave her babies at the hospital was the hardest thing she ever had to live through. Part of her heart was left behind and it felt wrong. So very wrong.

So the next day, as much as Matt wanted her to stay and rest at the Inn, she insisted that she needed to be with her babies.

Matt went with her so he could spend time with them too, knowing he would need to go home in a week to go back to work.

Amber was crying when they arrived. The nurse was adjusting her wires and humming a soft melody.

"What's wrong? Why is she crying?" Matt asked after washing his hands and putting on his gown.

"She's getting hungry."

"I'll feed her." He didn't understand why they waited to feed her. He didn't want her to be hungry.

"Perfect timing then." He sat down in the rocking chair and held his arms out. "Please hold her at an incline. She has reflux after eating so she can't be laying down right away."

"Reflux? Is that painful?"

"It can be and it's a common issue preemies have. She should grow out of it by the time she leaves here."

Matt smiled as his beautiful Amber was handed to him. She was still crying but he shushed her and sang to her and she calmed down enough to eat as soon as he put the tiny nipple in her mouth. "That's right, sweetheart. Daddy's here."

He didn't see Livy around but he was sure it wouldn't be long and she would be holding one of them. After about fifteen minutes, Amber's nurse helped him burp her.

"Do you know where my wife is?"

"Yes. Karen, Wesley's nurse, is helping her pump." Up until now, she had struggled with it.

"Oh that's good. Too bad she can't breastfeed them."

"She will be able to eventually but for now, we will give them breast milk from your wife and supplement with formula. They'll be ready to go home before you know it."

"I hope so."

Then he saw her following Karen to see Wesley and Beckett.

"Can I hold both of them at the same time?" Livy asked, not wanting to choose between her sons.

"We should be able to do that," Karen told her.

Livy smiled and slowly sat, holding her sore tummy. Then she waved at Matt. He smiled and waved back.

"Love you," she mouthed.

He winked and held up teeny Amber. "Beautiful, just like you," he told her.

Holding her boys was perfect, even juggling all their tubes and leads. Little Beck had a feeding tube and an IV in addition to his oxygen. Wes was doing well, still breathing well. The only thing he had was an IV.

She had worried that breastfeeding wouldn't be possible but Karen told her that the more times she pumped, the more milk she would make. The same would be when they finally came home and she could feed them at her breast.

As the next week went by, Clara and Elizabeth had come with Livy to the hospital when Matt had gone home to start work again.

At the end of the second week, the nurses and doctors gave Livy a shock.

"Looks like little Mr. Wes is ready to go home today," the nurse said with a smile. "He is gaining weight and eating well and keeping his temperature up."

"What about Amber and Beck?" Livy asked.

"Well, they aren't quite ready yet, sweetie. But probably in the next few weeks."

The thought of having them away from her scared her. They all needed her but she couldn't be in two places at once.

Elizabeth touched her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, Livy. That is why Clara and I are here. We will take care of Wes while you are here and when you want to stay home with him, we will spend time here. It will work."

"Livy, let's take Wes into the room over here and you can try breastfeeding him," the nurse suggested.

"Okay." This was the thing she had been looking forward to next so it shouldn't scare her. But it did. "What if he won't do it?"

"He will. He's hungry, dear. Just stay relaxed."

The little guy did just as she had said. He was a champ and it was wonderful.

Livy used Skype to call Matt while she was feeding Wes.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

She angled the phone down so he could see. "I'm feeding Wes." She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Oh, Liv! That's great."

"Yeah and they said he's ready to come home." She felt her tears building as her nose burned.

"That's so great. I can't wait to see him."

"Are you coming up here tonight?"

"Yep and I'm bringing you and our boy home."

"I need to stay here, Matt. The babies need me."

"Honey, you know we can't afford to keep the room at the Inn anymore. Neither can our parents. We need to be at home."

This was going to be a true test of Livy's patience and her love for Matt and the babies.

"I'll be up in two hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

Wes let out a squawk so she put the phone down. She gently moved him to her shoulder and burped him. She wanted all three babies home by Christmas but it didn't sound like it was going to happen.

A bit later, the nurses were kind enough to give them use of a conference room where Matt, Livy, and both grandmothers could talk about scheduling.

"Until Livy can drive, I will drive her here every other morning, giving her a day off in between each to have with Wes," Clara offered.

"On the opposite days, I will come up and feed and rock Amber and Beck," Elizabeth told them.

"I don't need every other day off," Livy said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you do," Matt, Clara, and Elizabeth told her in unison.

"You have been up here almost every single day for the last three weeks, babe. You need to finish recovering," Matt told her. "On the weekends, you and I will come up here together."

Livy nodded, wiping her cheeks. "Christmas is next week, Matt."

"I know and it's a blessing that Wes will be home with us." He put his arms around her. "I know you want them all home."

"I really do," she said, crying into his shoulder. "I love my babies."

"Of course you do, sweetheart. And they love you."

The nurse walked in the room. "Someone is ready to go home," she said, cradling Wes in her arms.

"We have his going home outfit and his carseat right here," Matt said.

Livy laid out a blanket on the table and gently placed Wes on top to change his diaper. Then she dressed him in a light blue and white sleeper with elephants and a matching hat. "You are so handsome, Wesley Jack. Just like Daddy." He grunted in response and squirmed a bit as she placed him in his seat.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked her.

"I just need to say goodbye to Amber and Beck." He nodded and kissed her softly.

Clara stayed behind to be with the babies for a bit while Elizabeth left with Matt, Livy and Wes.

An hour into the trip, Wes was getting fussy so Matt pulled over into a parking lot and Livy fed him.

"It's a beautiful thing, watching you feed your own child," Elizabeth told her. "I'm so proud of you, Liv."

"Thanks, Mom."

Elizabeth handed her a bottle of water. "Here, it's important to stay hydrated to keep making enough milk. I always tried to drink water while I nursed."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took the bottle back and twisted the cap since Livy only had one available hand. Then Livy took a long drag of water and handed it back to her mom.

"I bought some formula, Liv," Matt told her. "The kind for preemies. It's supposed to be gentle on their stomachs and it's what the nurse suggested. Just for supplementing if we need to."

"Okay." She hoped she would be able to keep pumping and nursing but if something changed, formula was a good backup.

When they got home about an hour later, Matt carried Wes and his seat into the house.

Livy smiled as she walked in the house. "It's good to be home." She was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed.

Ann Arbor

Ava was grateful to be an at-home-mom. Her morning sickness was present all the time and even though Kinsey was more mobile than before, she wasn't as fast as she would be if she was walking. Currently she was napping in her crib so Ava was trying to do laundry and start dinner.

She walked into the tiny laundry room and sighed. They were out of detergent. She really needed to go grocery shopping but she had zero energy. She could ask Ben to get some things on his way home but he was working all day and would probably be tired too.

She picked up her phone and called Jack. "Hi, Ava."

"Hi, Jack. Um, I need a favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"I need to get to the store. Would you be able to come over and watch Kinsey? She's taking a nap right now."

"Of course. Unless you want me to go to the store for you."

"No, that's okay. Thank you, though. I should only be gone an hour or so."

"Alright. I will be right over."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No hardship here. I love my grandbabies."

She knew it was true. He never hesitated to watch them or hold them.

She looked down at her clothes. The same sweats she had been wearing for two days. They had baby food and other substances on it…she really needed to shower.

Jack knocked on the door and she opened it. "Ava. How are you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, tired."

"Why don't you write up a list and I will go for you? You really need to rest. I don't mind, I promise."

"I would love that." He had no idea how much.

"Great. I can even take Kinsey with me if you wanted to have some time to yourself."

"That's okay. Shopping with a baby is a lot."

"I used to take my kids all the time to give Elizabeth a break. Just give me some diapers, a set of clothes, a toy or two and a bottle and I'm good to go."

She burst into tears at that moment. He stepped forward and gave her a big hug. "It's okay, Ava."

"I know…I just don't know what to do first. I don't remember when I showered last and I'm hungry, I think. But I'm so tired."

He kissed the top of her head and stepped back. "Eat, shower, and then sleep. I will take two bottles for Kinze and keep her at my house for a few hours when we get back."

"But…"

"No, buts. You need time to yourself."

"Okay." She went in and made herself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water while he headed upstairs to the nursery and packed a diaper bag.

Jack brought Kinsey in to say goodbye and then he left. The house was so quiet. Almost too quiet. Quiet was amazing though. She walked upstairs, took a hot shower and then went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Babe," Ben said, gently touching her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes closed, not moving a muscle.

"Where's Kinze?"

"Jack," she mumbled.

"Dad has her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead and headed downstairs and down the sidewalk to his parent's side.

"Dad?"

He walked into the house and up the stairs to the living room. Jack was sleeping in his recliner with Kinsey asleep on his chest, an empty baby bottle next to them.

"Dad?" he whispered, waking Jack up.

"Ben?"

"Hey. Thank you for watching her."

"Of course. Son, can we talk? I'm concerned about Ava."

"Concerned? Why?"

"She's exhausted, for one."

"Yeah, well, Kinsey is exhausting sometimes."

"She broke down in tears, Ben. If I didn't know any better…I would think she is acting like your mother did when she was…"

"Was what?"

"Pregnant."

Ben avoided Jack's gaze and picked up Kinsey.

"Is she?"

"It's supposed to be a secret until Christmas, Dad. So please don't say anything."

"Okay."

"Look, it wasn't planned but we love that new little one already."

"Of course you do. I'm not judging, Benny. It's your family and we will be here to help you, just like we promised."

"Thanks, Dad."


	27. Chapter 27

The cabin

It was Christmas Eve and Matt was decorating their tree while Livy sat under a blanket, feeding Wes. It was a perfect evening, except that Amber and Beckett were still in Marquette at the hospital.

The good news was, it looked like Amber was improving enough to come home by the first of the year. Wes was thriving. He was over six pounds now and loved to eat and snuggle with Mama.

"What do you think, babe?" Matt asked, stepping back from the tree. It had white lights and blue ornaments.

"It's so beautiful."

"I think it's missing something though," he told her sitting down next to her and handing her a small box.

"What do you have there, Matt?"

"Something for you and the babies."

She used her free hand and took the lid off the box. "Oh, Matt. It's great. So cute."

It was a green and red ornament with three babies and "Triplet's first Christmas". Then underneath it had their names.

"I know they aren't all here at home with us, but they are in our hearts."

She leaned over a bit and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Thornton family, Matt and Livy, Ben and Ava, and Kayla and Drew decided to all spend Christmas at their own homes. Even though Livy missed everyone, she loved spending the holiday with Matt and Wes.

The next day, they were going to head up to Marquette to see their babies and then Elizabeth would return to help out when Amber came home in January.

Ann Arbor, Drew and Kayla's house

Kayla and Drew sat on the couch with the kids, eating popcorn and watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. The kids were giggling and throwing popcorn at each other and Kayla didn't care. This was perfect. The tree was in the corner with presents galore. The stockings were stuffed with little trinkets and hung from the mantle and mistletoe was placed in the doorway.

"Mommy?" Harlow said.

"Yes, Lolo?"

"I want you to have a baby. A girl."

"Well, I can't have babies, sweetie, but maybe someday we can adopt one."

"Soon! Please?" she begged. "Coley wants one too!"

Drew winked at Kayla. "Not a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would love another kid."

"Maybe once Harlow is in school?"

"Alright but what about teaching?"

"I'll teach our kids. Maybe not homeschooling them but I'm good with not going back right away."

He nodded and leaned down slightly, slowly tasting her lips. "You are the best Mom, Kay. And the best wife."

"That's nice of you to say, sweetheart." She met his lips with hers again, taking her time.

Then they felt popcorn hitting their face and heard the kids giggle. "No kissing allowed!" Cole told them. "There are kids in the room."

Drew grabbed him and put him on his lap.

"Alright, my sassy son. It's time for Tickle Monster."

"No! No please!" he yelled, giggling.

"You are too sassy, Cole. That's the punishment."

"Okay! I promise I won't be sassy!" Drew tickled him once more for good measure.

Jupiter barked and jumped up on the couch, licking Cole's face. "Hi, Jupe! No kisses for you either!"

Kayla laughed. What a wonderful family she had been blessed with. She never could have imagined anything better.

Ava and Ben's

Ben made them a roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, rolls, and green beans for their dinner.

As they ate at their table, Ava nursed Kinsey. "This is good, Ben."

"Thanks."

"I don't just mean the food. This. You, me, Kinze, and our new baby. It feels so right, you know?"

"I agree."

"I can see us sitting around the tree with our kids each Christmas. Maybe they get a gift on Christmas Eve to open. A new book or a toy."

"I like that." Ben smiled. "We can curl up under a blanket on the couch or by the tree, have cookies and read to them."

"I can't believe we're only twenty years old and have one child and another on the way."

"I know!" He laughed. "We should probably hold off for a bit after this one."

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know. For now," he said, taking her hand. "My heart is full."

"Mine too." She moved the sleeping Kinsey to her shoulder and gently patted her back. Then she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you more."

Next door

Elizabeth pushed her plate away.

"Sweetheart? You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling well." She didn't tell him she was having some pain in the area below her chest. It was worrisome but she wasn't convinced it was anything worse than just indigestion. She had eaten quite a large dinner.

She groaned as she sat on the bed and then removed her bra. It felt too tight. "Owww," she mumbled.

Jack walked in and sat beside her. "Honey, you're in pain. Where are you hurting?"

"I'm okay, Jack."

Then a stab of sharp pain made her groan and touch her chest. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No, please."

"Babe, what if it's your heart? I'm not going to let you die because you don't want to go to the hospital. Now, lay back." She did as he said.

"911..what's your emergency?"

"We need help! My wife is in pain. I'm afraid it's her heart."

"Dispatching an ambulance now, sir. What's your wife's name?"

"Elizabeth Thornton."

"How old is Elizabeth?"

"Um...fifty one. Almost fifty two."

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you have any aspirin? If so, I want you to have her chew one."

He got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle and then hurried back. "Chew this, honey." He slipped it into her mouth. "Okay, I gave it to her. Now what?"

"Keep calm and make sure she is laying down."

"She is. How much longer?"

"Ten minutes at the most."

She moaned as the pain intensified. "Oh gosh. This hurts so much, Jack."

"I know, sweetie. They're almost here." He left the phone line open with the dispatch while he group texted Ben, Kayla, and Livy.

"I'm coming now," Ben responded.

He was there within two minutes. "Mom?" he said as he hurried up their stairs and into their room.

"Hi, baby."

"Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"I don't know." He took her hand and held it, watching her closely. She had to be okay. They needed her.

"How is she doing, sir? How bad is the pain?" the dispatcher asked.

"One to ten, Elizabeth?"

"Eight," she groaned.

"She says it's an eight out of ten."

"Two minutes out," she told him. "Can you send someone out to let our team in?"

"Ben, go turn on the porch lights and let them in, please."

Ben kissed Elizabeth's forehead and ran out of the room.

The paramedics were upstairs and in their bedroom with a stretcher within the next three minutes. "Mrs. Thornton? You're having chest pains?" the young man asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you been in pain?"

"I don't know. A half hour, maybe?"

He slipped a blood pressure cuff on Elizabeth's arm and started his machine while his partner, a young woman, attached electrodes to her chest.

"You've taken an aspirin?"

"Yes."

"BP 135 over 95. Elevated. Do you have a history of high blood pressure, Mrs. Thornton?"

"No."

After a few moments of watching her heart rhythm, they assisted her onto the stretcher. "Which hospital?" Jack asked.

"University of Michigan. Would you like to ride with her?"

"Yes."

"I'll lock up, Dad," Ben said from the doorway. "And Kayla is picking me up and we will be there soon."

"Thank you, Ben."

The paramedics covered Elizabeth with a blanket and strapped her in securely for the bumpy ride down the stairs.

Ben leaned over her. "I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon."

She reached up and touched his face. "I love you too, Benny. Don't worry."

That was easier said than done. He kissed her forehead and then moved out of the way so they could get moving.

At the cabin, an hour later

Matt left Livy and Wes asleep in the master while he went down and cleaned up a bit and turned off the lights on the tree.

He saw Livy's phone light up so he grabbed it. "A group text," he mumbled, thinking it was just everyone saying "Happy Holidays."

"Crap!" he said, reading the string. He thought for a moment and then ran upstairs to Livy. She needed to know.

"Babe?"

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"Babe, wake up. I need you to wake up."

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"No. It's your mom."

She sat up and rubbed her face. "Mom? Am I dreaming?"

"No. Babe, she just went by ambulance to the U of M. Jack thinks it's her heart."

"What?! No, she's always been healthy."

"I can take care of Wes if you need to go. I'll see if Lee can drive you."

"Wes needs me, Matt. I'm nursing him and Amber and Beck. Tomorrow is Christmas. I need to see them."

"Okay. I just wanted you to know. I can feed Wes a bottle while you're gone."

"I don't know what to do. I wish we lived closer."

Wes squawked in his crib so Matt picked him up and changed his diaper.

Livy looked at her phone a moment and then called Kayla.

"Hi, Liv. How are you doing?"

"How's Mom?"

"She got here about thirty minutes ago and they rushed her in to triage and then to run some tests. It's going to be a while before we know anything."

"Should I come?"

"No. Sit tight. If it is her heart, we will let you know. Right now, Ben and I are here for Dad and your babies need you there."

"I know, but...it's Mom."

"I know, but if it's indigestion or something, it would be an awfully long road trip for you to come down here."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Can you say that again? I want to record it. The big sister telling her little sister she's right? It will make the eleven o'clock news."

"Haha."

"Go back to sleep, big sister. We will make sure you're in the loop."

"Tell Mom and Dad I love them. And Ben."

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Kay."

Matt sat back against his pillows, Wes on his chest. "Babe?"

"They don't know anything yet. It could be a few hours." She laid down next to him, her head on his shoulder. "I feel helpless but Kay said to stay here until we know."

"I'm glad."

Wes grunted and moved around slightly and then closed his eyes. Livy closed hers too, but she wasn't expecting to sleep at all. Wes would be up to nurse in a couple hours anyway.

University of Michigan hospital, Emergency room

After a few hours, a heart attack was ruled out, much to everyone's relief. Elizabeth was on morphine for her pain, which helped her sleep and was scheduled for an ultrasound of her abdomen and chest early in the morning to figure out the cause.

Jack watched her sleep from the chair near her bed. He had never been so petrified in his whole life as he had been earlier. The prospect of losing his life-partner, his love...it was unimaginable. He needed her more than he needed his next meal, his next breath.

He knew, one day, they would both pass on but now? No, it was too early. They had a good thirty years left together, at least.

Out in the waiting room, Kayla slept on a tiny loveseat while Ben texted Ava.

"Hey."

"Hi, babe. How's your mom?"

"She's okay but still not sure what is causing the pain. She is going to have more tests in a few hours."

"How's Dad?"

"He's been with her the whole time. Hopefully he's sleeping."

"Not to sound selfish, but when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know when Kayla wakes up."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too, Ava."


	28. Chapter 28

Waiting room, University of Michigan Hospital

Jack walked out and smiled. Kayla was next to Ben, her hand in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder, both of them sleeping.

He touched Ben's other shoulder and he jerked awake. "Dad? How's Mom?"

Kayla sat up and took a moment to focus.

"She's having an ultrasound now. Hopefully they will figure out the pain." Jack sat down and sighed. He was exhausted.

"Dad, want me to take you home?" Kayla offered. "Ben can stay here with Mom."

"No, I'm going to stay. Thank you though."

"Have you eaten?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry."

Ben stood and stretched. "I am. Let's all go to the cafeteria and at least get coffee."

His kids stared at him and he knew they wouldn't let him off the hook. "Fine."

Kayla took his arm and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kay. And you, Ben. Thank you for being here. I know your families are probably missing you."

"You stay, we stay," Ben told him as they started walking.

Jack's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't stop the result. "Guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there."

"Dad," Kayla said, hugging him. "Its okay. She's going to be okay."

Ben joined the hug and they just took comfort from each other for a few moments.

Jack wiped his eyes and blew his nose, leaning against the wall. "She's everything to me. I know you both understand to some extent but...thirty years with her...it's just not enough, you know? I don't know what I'd do if…"

"She's going to be fine. I know it," Kayla said again. "She is so strong and healthy. She's going to be around for a long time."

Two hours later, Elizabeth's hospital room

Ben and Kayla joined Jack and Elizabeth to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton. It appears you have gallstones."

"Gallstones? Those cause this much trouble?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid so. The symptoms often mimic the symptoms of heart issues."

"So what does she need to do?" Kayla asked.

"Eat a bland diet for the next few days at least. Nothing greasy or heavy. We will set up an appointment for a surgical consult and then set up a time and date for the removal of the gallbladder."

"Surgery?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a very routine surgery and in most cases can be done as outpatient. Come in early in the morning and leave by early afternoon. About a two week recovery with minimal pain."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

The doctor left shortly after, promising her release within the next few hours since her pain had diminished to almost nothing.

Kayla and Ben kissed her forehead and then on her insistence, left to go back to their families.

Hospital NICU, Up North

Matt took a picture of Livy sitting in the rocking chair holding all three babies, a huge smile on her face. Then the nurse nearby took a picture with him kneeling beside the chair. Their first family Christmas.

As far as Amber and Beckett went, Amber wasn't gaining as much weight as Wes but she was eating, maintaining body temperature and breathing fine. She was originally scheduled to come home on New Year's or the day after but the plan was to send her home the day after Christmas.

Beckett was still on oxygen and quite small so it would be at least a week until he was able to come home.

"Honey," Livy said, looking at him in the eyes. "Mom isn't going to be able to come and help. I think I'm going to call your parents. I am positive I can handle two babies but when Beck comes home, I'm going to need someone."

"I'm sure Mom would come but she needs to work. What if we asked Rosemary Coulter to come over a few days a week?"

"Really? She's so much sometimes. I'd almost rather do it myself."

"I know but she might be our only option unless Kay can come up and bring Harlow for a little bit."

The nurse took them into a quiet, private room. Livy was able to finally nurse Beckett and Amber together and Matt gave Wes a bottle.

"Merry Christmas, babies," she whispered as they ate. "I can't wait until you're all home." It was a scary thought but a wonderful one too.

U of M hospital

Jack showed Elizabeth the picture of Matt, Livy and all the babies. "Beautiful," she said with a tired smile. "I'm sorry I won't be able to help them like I planned."

"It will be okay. I'm sure they will think of something. Maybe Clara. Rosie lives near them. Maybe even Kayla can go up."

The nurse walked in a moment later with paperwork for them to sign for Elizabeth to go home. She gave them instructions and asked them to schedule a follow-up with her own doctor.

When the nurse left, Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Honey, can you get me my clothes?" she asked Jack.

He grabbed the plastic bag where her clothes were and emptied it on the bed.

Jack helped her a bit and then just stared at her. "Jack?" He shook his head as his eyes filled with tears. "Honey? Are you okay?"

He nodded and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, so relieved and thankful that she was okay. "I was so scared, Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek and temple and forehead, resting his against hers. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

She nodded and lifted her hand, gently touching his cheek. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Jack."

"Promise."

"I promise."

He gave her a long, loving kiss and smiled. "Wanna go home?"

"Yes. Very much."

Kayla laid in bed with both of her kids and slept until Harlow woke her up. "Mama."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry. Really hungry!" she said dramatically.

"You are? Didn't you have breakfast with Daddy?"

"Yep. But I'm still hungry. Coley is too."

"Coley is sleeping, Lolo. Let's go make some lunch."

As Harlow ate her grilled cheese sandwich a while later, she thought of something. "Mama? Is Grammy sick?"

"She was but she's doing lots better. In fact, Papa just texted me and said they just got home."

"Can we see her?"

"Not today but maybe tomorrow we can see her after she rests."

"Okay. I wanna draw her a picture."

"Sounds good, Lolo."

"Me too," Coley said, coming up to Kayla and leaning against her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

He shrugged and held his arms up to her. She picked him up and held him close. "How are you feeling, Coley?"

"My eyes hurt."

"I'm sorry they hurt. Why don't I tuck you in your room again where it's nice and dark and then I'll give you some Motrin?"

He nodded.

"I'll be right back, Lolo."

"K, Mama."

Kayla tucked Cole in bed and put his glasses on his nightstand. Then she put a cool wash cloth over his eyes and gave him some Motrin.

"I'll check on you in a bit, okay, bud?"

"Ok."

"Love you, Coley."

"Love you, Mama."

Kayla went out into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for the tater tot casserole she was making for dinner. She heard Harlow getting the crayons and paper out of the craft drawer so she called Drew as she cooked.

"Hi, Kay."

"Hi, hon. How's lunch?"

"Good. We ordered in pizza for the staff today so I'm eating that."

"Ooo, what kind?"

"Hawaiian on one and the other is Philly cheesesteak."

"Yum!"

He chuckled. "What are you having?"

"Lolo had grilled cheese."

"What about Coley and you?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to eat. Maybe a salad. Coley's eyes are bugging him so he's laying down in his room."

"Poor kid. I thought we were over his headaches."

"Me too."

"So, not to change the subject but I think now that we have Cole settled with us, we need to make a weekly date night."

"Really? That would be nice. I've missed just us."

"Yeah and my hygienist, Carrie, has a boy between Coley and Lolo so she offered to babysit for us."

"Cool. Carrie is a sweetheart. That sounds like a good plan."

"Great. So this Saturday, you, me and dinner and a movie out."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I gotta get back. I'll be home in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kayla smiled, excited about time alone with Drew. She loved being with just him but they had stopped date night to get Coley settled. It was definitely time.

It felt so nice to be in her own bed again. Elizabeth felt a bit weak but her pain was gone. Her diet for now was chicken broth, rice, and applesauce. She was almost afraid to eat anything else.

"I got presents!" Jack announced, bringing in an armload from under the tree. They had been at the hospital for Christmas morning so the presents had been waiting until now.

She sat up and smiled, leaning back against the headboard. "That's quite a few presents for just us. What were we thinking?"

"I was thinking how much I love you and like to see your beautiful face light up when you open presents."

She blushed and smiled. "You're a silly man, Jack."

"Just telling the truth, love." He sat next to her and handed her a small box. "This one first." He watched her open the box from Lion's Jewelers and then snap it shut. "Don't you like it?"

"Jack! I cannot believe you bought this for me. How can we possibly afford it?"

"Listen, it's almost our thirtieth anniversary. I've been saving up the money since our twenty fifth. This is the ring I've always wanted to buy for you. When we could only afford a gold band for our wedding, I promised you one day I would give you a diamond."

"I told you it wasn't necessary. Jack, this band is from your heart to mine. It means everything to me."

"And this ring will look perfect right next to it."

He took the large teardrop diamond ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "Here's to another thirty years, sweetheart. I love you."

A tear escaped her eye as she looked from the gorgeous ring up to her handsome husband's face. "I love you too. It's so beautiful. Thank you."

The day after Christmas, Up North

Matt drove Livy and Wes up to the hospital to finally bring Amber home. Halfway through, they stopped to nurse Wes and walk around a little bit.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Matt grabbed Wes' car seat and the empty car seat for Amber and they walked inside the now familiar doors and hallways leading to the NICU.

Livy wished they could just take Beck home too. She wanted all their babies in one place. Without that, home felt incomplete.

"Hello, Flynn family," the nurse, Mary, at the desk greeted. "Amber is ready to go home today."

"That's great. How is Beck doing?" Livy asked.

"He's doing good. We took him off oxygen last night and his breathing is doing okay. Now we just need him to gain a bit more weight and keep his temp up."

"Can I see him?" Livy asked.

"Of course you can. It's almost time to feed him. Would you like to nurse him?"

"Of course." Livy was making a lot of milk these days so she could pretty much nurse when needed.

Matt followed a different nurse to get Amber prepared to go while Livy and Mary went to see Beckett after washing up.

Livy's heart melted when she saw Beck. It was wonderful to see his whole adorable face without the oxygen cannula.

"Hi, baby boy. How are you today?" He turned his head toward her but didn't seem to focus. She had noticed that in him from the beginning. "Do you think he needs a vision test?"

"I can ask the doctors. Some preemies end up with hearing or vision problems."

"Please do. I want him checked out."

"I will mention it, yes."

Livy picked him up like an expert. "You are going to come home soon, my love. I promise. You just need to get stronger."

She sang softly as he nursed, rocking and stroking his tiny arms and legs, using her fingertip to touch his cheeks.

"I love you, Beckett Matthew Flynn. To the moon and back."

She really didn't want to leave him behind. It hurt so much that he would be all alone and she couldn't come up whenever she wanted to see him.

That helped make up her mind. She was going to ask Lee and Rosie for help in watching the babies and somehow getting her to Beckett.


	29. Chapter 29

Late that evening

Matt brought Amber and Wes to Livy who was sitting up in bed, ready to feed them. One baby was easy and two wasn't too much more. Livy knew she could take care of the two on her own but Rosie was planning on coming anyway. Every day.

Matt had mentioned that it really hadn't been all that long since her c-section so help was necessary at this point. That was true and they were very lucky that two of their three babies came home so quickly after being in the NICU.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said quietly, after helping get Amber latched on.

"I guess I'm just reminding myself to be grateful instead of wishing for things I can't have. Trying to be patient."

"Both are hard to do sometimes," he admitted, kissing Wes' head.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I can't stay home with you. I'd rather be here than working."

"I know but we kinda need money," she said with a laugh. "Maybe when the kids are older, I can work and you can stay home with them."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe after a year."

Ann Arbor, Jack and Elizabeth's

Elizabeth pulled the pan of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and smiled. She was feeling a lot better so she made Jack's favorite cookies and warmed up some milk.

She placed a handful of warm cookies on a plate, poured the warm milk in two mugs and carried everything upstairs.

Jack looked up over the rim of his glasses. "What are you bringing me, sweetheart?"

"Your favorite."

He put down his bible and took off his glasses, setting them on the table. "Mmm, chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She moved closer to him and handed him a mug.

He noticed she had moved right next to him, her long, toned, bare legs against his. She typically dressed in flannel pajamas in the winter because she got cold easily.

Whenever she showed up for bed in a short nightgown, his favorite no less, he knew what she had in mind. He let her call the shots though.

She reached up and brushed a crumb from his chin, laughing. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know. You make me cookies." He took another bite and smiled.

"Of course I do."

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"In this old thing?" she teased.

"Its my favorite."

"Is it?"

She stole a glance at his mouth that she loved so much and then gave his perfect lips a taste. "Mm, chocolate."

Their lips met again and again and then she pulled back. "What?" he wondered.

"We need to set our alarm. I have the doctor's appointment in the morning."

He reached for her again. "Already set."

"And don't forget Saturday night we are watching Lolo and Coley so Drew and Kay can go on date night."

"I remember." He teased her lips a bit. "Now can we get back to where we were?"

"Sure but I think we need a date night too. We used to go every Friday, remember?"

"Yes and tomorrow is Friday so we could do something then."

"Get all dressed up and paint the town?" she joked.

"Something like that."

"Great." She smiled and slid down under the covers, turning her back.

"Hey," he whispered, touching her shoulder. "I thought we were…"

"We were what?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, you are wearing my favorite nightgown and we've been married a long time...I think I know what you're hinting at..was I wrong?"

She turned over and smiled. "No, you're not wrong. Just wanted to make sure I got your attention."

He slipped further under the covers and gave her a deep, smoldering kiss that made her breathless. "Oh, sweetheart. You've always had my attention."

The next morning, Matt kissed the babies and Livy and then headed off to work. As he pulled out of the driveway, Rosie Coulter pulled in. At least Liv wouldn't be alone while she was still healing.

Livy placed the babies in a crib and headed to the dresser to find one of Matt's large t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants that were loose on her tender tummy.

She heard Rosie say, "Yoohoo!" as she came up the stairs.

"Heaven, help me," she whispered as she walked to go meet her.

"Livy! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Rosie, shhh, please. They are sleeping and I'm not on bed rest anymore. I need a shower so please excuse me."

"Very well. I'll watch the babies."

"Okay. Thank you." She took a nice long shower, letting her muscles relax and her mind reset. She could do this. Hopefully she could see Beckett soon. She felt terrible that he was all alone at the hospital while she and his siblings were home.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Rosie was still sitting on the bed where she had been. "I need to pump, Rosie. Would you mind leaving the room for about twenty minutes?"

"I'm...I mean, I want to help you. What can I do?"

"Well, I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Um...sure." Rosie decided not to tell Livy that she couldn't cook at all. She had actually burned water once. She had an idea though.

Livy came down the stairs about 30 minutes later to a strange man in her kitchen. The only thing that stopped her from screaming was Rosie sipping coffee at the island like nothing was amiss. "Um, hi."

"Olivia Flynn, this is Pierre Monteau. My cook."

"Your cook?"

"Yes. He's going to make you crepes."

"Fancy." She poured herself a cup of hot water and dunked a tea bag in it. Then she poured herself a glass of milk as well. Before she could touch her crepes, the babies woke up.

"Let me," Rosie said, hurrying up the stairs.

Pierre placed a perfect fresh berries and cream crepe in front of her. "Wow, this looks amazing." She said a brief prayer and took a bite. It was better than amazing. "I feel like I'm in Paris."

"Merci, madame," he said quietly. "Have you ever been?"

"To Paris? No. I've always wanted to. But now, with things as they are, I don't see it happening."

"Ah yes," he said with a smile. "Trois little ones?"

"Yes. Our son Beckett is still at the hospital. I wish he was here too."

"Soon, no?"

"Yes. He's...he needs to gain more weight and keep his temperature up. Once he does that, he will be here, where he belongs."

She finished her crepes and thanked Pierre before slowly heading up the stairs. When she entered the master, she found Rosie rocking both babies while humming a lullaby.

"I miss my Kinsey," she admitted, kissing both tiny foreheads. "I hope you don't think me selfish but...this helps me not miss her so much."

"Of course you're not selfish, Rosemary." Maybe a bit loony, but not selfish.

"Did you enjoy your crepes?"

"Yes. Very tasty."

"Good."

Later

"Her cook?" Matt asked, laughing as he held the babies.

"Yes, like a French, classically trained chef. He made me these amazing berries and cream crepes. I thought I'd died and gone to French pastry heaven."

Matt shook his head. "How did it go otherwise?"

"Fine. I did laundry and put a roast in the slow cooker."

"You can have Rosie do laundry, you know. Or vacuum or load the dishwasher."

"Babe, have you seen the house they live in? My guess is Rosie has no idea how to do any of that. However, she is good with the babies so if I'm not feeding them, she holds them and rocks them."

"I guess that helps a little."

Ann Arbor, Ava and Ben's place

"Twins?" Ben repeated. They had just come from their ultrasound and they had heard the words "two heartbeats" and he had about fallen over in shock.

"Yes, babe. Two babies. I can't believe it!" she squealed, laughing.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out like I am."

"At least it's not triplets," she said, laughing again.

"Oh my goodness. Can you imagine?"

Ava actually felt good for a change so she started a load of laundry first and then went to the kitchen.

"Babe? We have stuff for sandwiches. That sound good?"

"That's fine," he told her from the living room. His mind was spinning. How were they going to afford two more kids? Thankfully they had five and a half months until the twins would arrive, but good grief.

"Dadada," Kinsey said, hitting his knee.

"Hi, baby. You're getting so big!" And yet, in five and a half months, they'd have three kids in diapers!

Elizabeth called Ava that night. "Hi, sweetie. How'd your appointment go?"

"Great! We got to hear and see both heartbeats."

"Both? Do you….you're having twins?"

"Yes! I'm so excited. Ben's a little bit in shock but...yeah. I'm due June 2nd."

"Oh wow! Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you. When is your surgery?"

"About a month from now. February 6th."

"Alright. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. No pain but I'm not eating very much. On the upside, I've lost those ten pounds I've wanted to lose for the last year."

"Oh stop. You are gorgeous. You don't need to lose any weight."

"That's sweet, dear. Well, I'll let you go. Congratulations again."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you back."

Ben joined her on the couch after Kinsey was in bed. They called her parents on FaceTime.

"Hi!" Rosemary said, a huge smile on her face. "How was your ultrasound?"

"Good. We got to hear both heartbeats."

"Both? Twins?" Lee asked.

"Yep!"

"Wow, sweetheart. Congratulations!"

Rosemary wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm so happy. I just wish we lived closer."

"You could always move," Ben teased.

"Lee?" Rosemary asked hopefully.

"Are you being serious, Rosie?"

"I was joking!" Ben laughed.

"No, I want to move," Rosemary told them.

"You do? Rosie…"

"We could buy a house in Ann Arbor for when we visit. We can keep this one up here."

"So you want two houses?"

"Why not?"

Lee sighed. "We will talk about it later. In the meantime, congratulations, Ben and Ava."

Once they disconnected, Ben laughed. "I was joking. Leave it to your mother to jump right on that."

Ava stood and took his hand. "Let's celebrate."

"Ooo, what do you have in mind?"

"Strawberries and whipped cream?".

"In the bath?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Absolutely."

A week later….

Rosie watched Amber and Wes while Liv and Matt finally went up to get Beckett and bring him home. The emotions were threatening to spill out of Livy. She was so happy.

As soon as they left the hospital with Beck, Matt started driving toward town. "Babe? Aren't we going home?"

"I thought we could go get a bite."

"Oh, I don't know if he should be in public just yet."

"If we keep him covered up, he will be fine. I think we could use some time, Liv."

He held out his hand for her to hold. "Time?" she wondered, placing her hand in his.

"Yes. We don't get time together, just us. I think having just one baby with us is close enough."

"Oh, well, I don't look that great. I'm in sweats."

"You're beautiful." He squeezed her hand and turned into a restaurant parking lot. "I'll get your door," he told her, hopping out of the vehicle.

"What are you doing, Matt?"

"Taking you and our son to dinner." He kissed her and smiled.

He then opened the door to the back seat and took out Beckett and his carrier. He grabbed Livy's hand and led her inside out of the cold.

"Booth?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please, away from the door," Livy told her.

"Of course."

As they sat and waited for their food, Live couldn't enjoy herself. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"I...I just want to go home. I just want us to be home together."

Matt nodded and waved to the waitress. "Can we get our food to go?"

"Are you mad, Matt?" Livy asked, knowing the answer. His jaw was twitching, his eyes didn't hold the twinkle of happiness.

"No. Its fine." Except he wanted to be out as much as she wanted to stay in. He missed her and he wanted to be with her. At home with three babies...he'd be lucky if he kissed her before bed.

A few minutes later, they were in their vehicle driving home.

"Matt…."

"Its fine, Liv."

"Please just tell me that you're mad. I know you are."

"I'm not….I just...nevermind."


	30. Chapter 30

That night,

Livy dressed the triplets in their matching sleepers and popped the pacifiers in their mouths. She tiptoed away from the crib and went to find Matt.

He was in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and making bottles for the next day.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Why you're mad."

"I'm not. Everything is just fine."

"Fine. But I think it's crazy for you to deny something that we both know is true."

She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long sip.

"I just...I miss you, Livy. I wanted to be out with you and our son. You wanted to come home."

"I've been waiting so long to have them all here with us…." she began but was interrupted by one of the babies crying over the monitor. "I…"

"Its fine." The look on his face didn't convince her but she went upstairs to tend to the crier before they had three criers.

It was Wes. He needed a diaper change so she took care of that and rocked him for a few minutes until he was asleep again. Then she went downstairs to try to talk to Matt again.

He was sitting in the living room, watching an old western movie.

She put the baby monitor handheld on the table and sat next to him. "Will you pause that please?"

He hit the button and sighed.

"Okay. Let's try again." She turned to face him and took his hand in hers. "Matt, I needed today. I needed us all to be together. Having our little family split these past few weeks has been excruciating. You know that."

"I do, but can you try to see that I needed something too? Life is kind of crazy. I just wanted some time as just us."

"Well its not like I don't want that too."

He nodded, staring into her eyes for a long moment. "Okay. I'm sorry, Liv."

"Me too."

"What should we do?" he wondered.

"Give me a week or so as a family. After that, let's plan something special for us."

"How about dinner? Just dinner or lunch out. If that works maybe in a few weeks we try again."

"And if all goes well..." she slowly kissed him. "Maybe a night away once I'm all healed?"

"When you're ready." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I guess I was feeling less important to you," he admitted.

"You are so important to me, Matt. I'm so sorry you felt that way.. But, like you said, our life is crazy now. We won't lose each other though. Ever."

Ann Arbor, Kayla and Drew's house

"Should I hit submit?" Kayla asked Drew. They were putting their names and profile in for a baby girl, preferably newborn but they weren't strict on that.

"Yeah. Hit it."

She pushed the button on her laptop and smiled. "No turning back now."

"Good," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Mooooommmm!" Harlow yelled, whine in her tone.

"Mom's not here right now," she called back.

"You're right there!" Harlow said, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not Mom. Mom needs quiet right now," Kayla said, kissing Drew. "You're up, Daddy."

"Lolo? What's going on?" Drew asked as Kayla headed upstairs to take a bubble bath.

She knew that she was a very fortunate person to have Drew in her life. He always took care of the kids needs when he got home, this time not an exception.

As she was grabbing her robe, she heard feet shuffling into the master. She turned. "Hi, Coley. Are you okay?"

He shrugged and wiped his cheeks.

"Honey, come here and tell me," she said, sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and leaned his head against her arm. "Cole, how can I help you if you don't tell me?"

"Lolo...she put Captain America in a tutu for a tea party and she keeps calling it a doll! Its not, Mom! Its an action figure. And Captain America doesn't do tea parties!"

Kayla kissed the top of his head, trying not to laugh. "Honey, just try your best to go along with it. She's younger than you."

"Its Captain America!"

"I know," she said, fighting the laughter. "Why don't you climb up on the big bed here and watch TV until I get done with my bath?"

"Kung Fu Panda?"

"Sure, babe."

"Thank you, Mom."

She kissed his forehead and handed him the remote. "Enjoy."

Apparently little boys needed a break from their little sisters as much as Moms from their children sometimes.

When she came out from her bubble bath, both kids were asleep in the bed and Drew was watching Big Bang Theory.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah. Did Harlow tell you what was going on?"

Drew paused the episode. "She said that Cole wouldn't play with her anymore. I asked her why and she shrugged. I asked her again and she admitted to putting a tutu on Cole's doll. Excuse me, action figure."

Kayla giggled. "He said, 'Captain America doesn't do tea parties!'"

Drew laughed quietly. "Think we should move them?"

"No. Let them stay."

She turned off the light and slipped under the covers. "Night, Drew."

He leaned over the kids and kissed her twice. "Night, Kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

1 am

Matt handed Beck and Wes, one at a time, to Livy to nurse. Then he picked up Amber and took her into the kitchen to get her warmed up bottle.

She stared up at him with her big eyes as he popped the nipple in her mouth. "Hi, peanut. Let's fill your tummy. How does that sound?"

She slowly moved her mouth as she ate, keeping her eyes on him. He carried her back into the master when he heard one of the boys start crying.

Matt leaned Amber back on a boppy, placing a receiving blanket on her chest to prop up the bottle so he could assist Livy.

"He was latched on but he stopped eating," she told him, referring to Wes.

"I can help."

After a stressful few minutes, both boys were eating again so he picked Amber up to burp her.

"I understand why they need a schedule," Matt said, "but it seems like feeding everyone all at once is more difficult."

"Yeah but I'm sure we will get better at it. Honestly, I don't think we'd survive without a schedule. We'd never sleep and never have time to eat ourselves."

"Yeah. True."

The triplets were almost six weeks old now and seemed to be doing well. Livy scheduled a doctor visit for the end of the week. Since they were in the nicu and multiples, they needed to see doctors more regularly. Rosie was going to go with her which was definitely a blessing.

"Honey? Can you assemble the new stroller before our doctor appointment on Friday?" she asked him.

"Yep. I'll do it after work tomorrow."

"Thank you. The boys need to burp." Matt laid the now sleeping Amber in the crib and took Beck from Livy. "Hi, little guy. Time to burp."

About fifteen minutes later, all three were asleep and Livy and Matt were on their way.

Hope Hills, Coulter's house

"Lee, I've been thinking about our housing situation."

"What housing situation?" he asked, peering over the top of his glasses.

"Well, us getting a house down in Ann Arbor."

"Right. Well, I don't really see a need to buy a house down there."

"Of course there's a need, Lee Coulter. Our three grandchildren live there!"

"Yes, but…"

"And their guest room is Kinsey's nursery. Oh and that brings up their housing situation too."

"They have a housing situation too? Must be contagious."

"They don't have enough room for three kids. They need another bedroom. And maybe a playroom."

"Rosie…"

"They can't afford to move or add on. We can afford to help them out."

Lee sighed. That was true. They had the money and resources. "On one condition."

"What?"

"We add a bedroom and a playroom/guest room. Where we can stay when we visit. That way we don't need to spend money on a second home of our own."

"Deal, but add on a bath too."

Lee just chuckled. "I'll make the arrangements and let Jack and Elizabeth know too."

A few weeks later Elizabeth had her outpatient surgery to remove her gallbladder. All went well and she was home the same afternoon.

The week after that, Ava and Ben went to find out the genders of the babies.

On their way home, they couldn't stop smiling. "Let's go to the store, Ben. I'd like to get the ingredients for the gender reveal cake."

"Sure."

The next weekend, they were going to do the reveal at Jack and Elizabeth's. Kayla, Drew and their kids were coming over and everyone else was going to be watching over FaceTime.

The day before though, as Ben was leaving work, his phone rang.

"Dude! It's Caden Yost. How are you?"

"Caden! Wow, its been a long time. Almost three years."

"Much too long, bro. We need to get together. Maybe we could double. My girl has a best friend. She's pretty hot."

Ben laughed. It had been a long time. "Cade, I'm married."

"What? You're joking."

"No, Ava and I got married and we have a ten month old daughter and twins on the way."

"You and Ava Coulter? Wow."

"Yeah. We're living in Ann Arbor. Where are you living?"

"I'm in Lansing."

"How's junior year?"

"I'm sure its fine for some people. Just not me. You know me and school."

"Oh, so what are you up to?"

"I'm sorta in between jobs right now. What are you doing?"

"I work for Arbor Accounting as a Financial Clerk. I'm also going to night school for my bachelor's."

"Wow. All that and married with three kids. You're an adult."

"Yeah. Dude, we are almost twenty one."

"Yeah. Well, I got a date. Talk again soon?"

"Sure. We should get together sometime."

"Yeah. I'll let you know."

Ben heard the silence and knew Caden had hung up.

When Ben got home, he was deep in thought about Caden. He seemed lost. Not going to school. Not working. Just dating some girl.

Yes, Ben was young and married with three kids, almost, but he was happy.

"Dadada!" Kinsey yelled when she saw him walk in.

"Hi, honey bunny," he said, waving to his daughter. She was walking around in a mobile seat thing. She enjoyed it and it kept her contained so that Ava could get things done.

Ava peeked out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron with "wife" printed on it. She looked adorable wearing that around her baby bump. "Hey, Ben."

"Hi there." He gave her a kiss and then went for a second one. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you." And when she blushed, that pretty pink color, she was even more so.

"And I'm so grateful for our life."

"Me too." She saw the tears fill his eyes and disappear as he blinked. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"Caden Yost...he called me today."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?"

"The only way I can really describe him as….is lost. He's not in school and he's in between jobs. I got the feeling he was calling to make sure I was in the same boat or something."

"I know our life is stressful and that we are young," Ava mentioned, tasting the chili and then adding more pepper.

"Yeah, but its our life. We chose this and I wouldn't trade it for what he's going through."

"You sure? I mean, what if we hadn't gotten pregnant and then married at nineteen?"

"We wouldn't have Kinsey. I'm not good with that thought."

Ava nodded and started spooning cooked broccoli into a bowl. "Will you take this to the table and get Kinze in her chair, please?"

He touched her back and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Ava. I love Kinsey. I love these babies," he told her, his free hand on her belly. "I wouldn't trade it. I promise."

"I love you too. Thank you for telling me."

He kissed her again and took the bowl of broccoli to the table and then put Kinsey in her chair with a bib around her neck.

Nope not one bit of it.


	31. Chapter 31

Ava smiled as she watched Elizabeth eating a piece of blue cake and Kayla eating a piece of pink cake. Jack also had a piece of blue and so did Cole while Harlow insisted on only pink.

The gender reveal party was drawing to a close and everyone was excited that they were having a boy and a girl.

"I'm so happy you're going up to help Livy," Elizabeth told Kayla. "She's going to love seeing you."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet the babies." She had "baby fever." She loved to hold and snuggle babies. She wanted to snuggle her own. Hopefully their case worker would have a birth mom in the next few months for them.

If not, she was fine. Harlow and Cole were hers and she loved them so much. Everything would be just fine.

That's what she told herself anyway. A few days later when she and Harlow arrived at Livy and Matt's cabin, her motherly feelings went into overdrive.

When she opened the door, she heard three babies crying. She and Harlow climbed up the stairs and found them in the master, Livy in tears.

"Hey, Liv. It's okay."

"I can't do this by myself," she sobbed.

Kayla picked up Wes and immediately felt and smelled why he was upset.

"Hi, buddy. I'm Auntie Kay. Everything is going to be okay."

Harlow put a bottle in Beckett's mouth and he immediately began eating so Livy could nurse Amber.

"Silence," Livy sighed, her cheeks red and wet from crying.

After Wes was clean and put in a different sleeper, Kayla helped him get latched on to nurse. By then it was time to burp Beckett. "Wanna help, Lolo?"

"Yes, Mama."

Kayla showed her how to pat his back and to listen for a burp. Then she settled back, snuggling Wes, inhaling his sweet baby smell.

"I'm sorry I lost it there," Livy apologized. "Matt had only been gone for twenty minutes."

"Don't apologize, Liv. Three babies is a lot. You're outnumbered."

"Can you burp Amber, please? And I think she needs a new diaper too."

"Happy to." Kayla laid Wes on the bed and asked Harlow to get a diaper for Amber.

About thirty minutes later, all three babies were sleeping, had dry diapers and full tummies. At Kayla's insistence, Livy took a shower to make her feel more human and then ate some leftover tacos.

As she ate, Harlow fell asleep in the master bed giving them a chance to talk.

"I'm really okay," Livy insisted. "Aside from missing you."

"I'm going to try to come up more often."

"I understand why you can't. You have your own family. But…" Livy shook her head. "You're my best friend, Kay. I feel like a zombie most of the time and sometimes I just need to talk to you."

"You can always call me, Liv. I know its not the same." Kayla hugged her big sister and then dried her cheeks. "You are an amazing mom, Liv. Don't listen to those thoughts in your head that tell you otherwise."

"Okay." Livy nodded and took a long drink of water. "I'll try. In the meantime, I need to pump."

"Take your time. I'll listen for them."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're here."

Rosie, Lee and Chad Hickam, Mike's son, pulled into the driveway of the duplex. Rosie rushed to the door and knocked.

Ava opened it a moment later, Kinsey on her hip. "Hi, Mom!"

Rosie gave them both a hug and marveled over the belly that was protecting her granddaughter and grandson. "Oh, sweetheart. You are so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"This is going to be great. You'll have much more room for this growing family of yours. Imagine how fun it will be to decorate."

"Mom, Elizabeth and Kayla said they'd help me…"

"Oh…"

"I mean you're welcome to help too, of course, but you live so far away and they helped with Kinsey's room."

"No, that's ok. I am busy. I don't know what I was thinking." Rosie headed back outside and sat in the truck that was now empty and chilly.

She understood. She had pushed Ava away for over a year. She didn't deserve to assume she was going to just accept her, forgive her.

Rosie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. It wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't as if she had told her she couldn't come visit or come see the kids.

Ava climbed in the driver's side and shut the door. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Please come inside."

"Where's Kinsey?"

"Taking a nap," she told her, holding up the monitor. "Please come in. I can make us some tea. I have the ginger kind you like."

"Ava, I'm sorry if me being here complicates things. I know you're close to Elizabeth and Kayla."

"Mom, I want you to help too. I think we can all do it together."

"Its fine."

"So its true," Ava mumbled.

"What's true?"

"I get my stubbornness from you," she said, smiling. "Ben tells me that."

"Sorry, sweetie. Your husband is right," she smiled back.

"Mom, please help. You guys are kind enough to pay for the addition. Beyond kind. I want you to be a part of this." She seemed to be serious.

"Okay, if you're sure, I'd love to."

"Great. Let's go have some tea."

Drew and Kayla's house

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Cole?"

"I miss Mom."

"Me too, bud."

Cole put his pizza on his plate and rubbed his eyes.

"Your head hurt?"

"Yeah."

Drew worried about Cole. The poor kid was continuing to get headaches despite his new glasses prescription. It seemed to help at first but the pain was back. Something was telling Drew that there was an underlying problem. He prayed that it wasn't his cancer returning.

"Why don't we go get in our pj's, turn out the lights and relax? Maybe that will help."

"Okay."

"Why don't you let Jupe outside too? I'll put the pizza away."

Cole got up and let Jupiter out and wandered down the hall to his room.

Drew called Kayla. She didn't pick up though, so he left a voicemail. "Babe, I'm concerned about Cole. These headaches...I think we should have him get some tests. Please call me back. Love you."

Up north….

Kayla gave Harlow a bath and got her snuggled in the triplet's room/guest room and then headed downstairs to call Drew.

"Hi," Drew said, his voice holding a worried tone, even if just above a whisper.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm lost without you here."

"Honey, its only a week."

Drew got up and left the master so as not to bother Cole who had fallen asleep.

"I'm serious about this testing, Kayla. I have this really bad feeling that his cancer is back."

"Alright. Why don't you call his pediatric oncologist Monday? Get him an appointment."

"Yeah. I'm going to."

"Are you going to be okay until we get back?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Drew."

"I love you more." He sighed and switched subjects. "How are the babies?"

"Perfect! Oh, Drew. If I could have babies, look out. We'd have a dozen."

Jack and Elizabeth's

"Jack Thornton, if you don't stop hovering, I'm going to go crazy."

"I'm not hovering."

"Yes. You quite literally are." He was standing behind her chair at the table. For no reason that she knew of. "Its been two weeks since my surgery. You don't need to do everything for me. I'm healed."

"I just want to make sure you have everything you need."

"Can you read the paper or maybe that novel you keep by the bed?"

"I'll clean the kitchen first and fold the laundry."

"Jack, I'll do those things. Please. I really appreciate everything you do for me but I enjoy folding laundry and the dishes make me happy."

"But…" he protested. She stood and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night," he sighed, walking upstairs to the bedroom. He had been wanting to finish that novel anyway.

But he couldn't concentrate. His mind was on his beautiful wife who not very long ago, he had thought was having a heart attack. He thought he was losing her. Thankfully it was only her gall bladder but that memory would stick with him.

He got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, and found her in the living room folding laundry. He slipped his arms around her from behind and sighed into her neck. "I almost lost you, Elizabeth."

"Jack, it wasn't that serious. It wasn't my heart." She turned and stared into his green eyes, her fingers traveling up his strong arms to his shoulders. What a beautiful man she loved.

"When we didn't know that...I could feel you slipping away." He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not ready for that to happen. Its too soon."

"Honey…"

"Let me take care of you. I need to take care of you."

She tilted her head slightly, her lips finding his warm and insistent. After a long moment, his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. "Do you think…"

She just nodded and allowed herself to get carried away...in the living room of all places.

The next morning, she woke up, realizing they were curled up together on the couch, under a blanket. "Morning," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and then her neck.

"I can't believe we slept here. We are going to be so stiff." They weren't spring chickens. She tried to sit up but he stopped her.

"Wait. Just stay here with me. Please."

"Its early. We need to get up and make coffee and…"

He stopped her train of thought by kissing her deeply, his hand on her hip pulling her closer still. "We don't have a schedule. That's the beauty of being retired. We could stay in bed all day."

"Jack, don't be silly. We are grandparents of six. Eight if you count the twins."

"So? You are my wife. If I want to stay in bed with you all day, I will. No phone calls, no laundry, no dishes. Just you," he whispered, kissing her again. "And me."

"What has gotten into you?" Not that she was complaining.

"Life is short. Let's make the most of it."

So, they made pancakes and coffee and they returned to the couch by the fireplace, talking for hours. About everything. And nothing. It was literally the best day she'd experienced in a very long time.

Before leaving for work, Ben had talked to Rosie and Lee about watching Kinsey so he could take Ava out for dinner. They agreed so when he kissed her goodbye, he told her to be ready for their date when he got home.

Now, he was going to be home in 20 minutes and she didn't know what to wear.

She finally found a maternity dress she had worn toward the end of Kinsey's pregnancy. It was a light blue flowered wrap dress and it made her feel pretty.

Next, she curled her hair and put on make-up, something she hadn't bothered with in quite a while.

When she wandered downstairs carefully, Ben was waiting at the bottom. She could see the love in his eyes. That made her blush.

"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Ben offered his hand, which she took. Kinsey toddled over and reached up so he picked her up. "Hi, pretty girl. We will be back soon, okay?"

Ava kissed her cheeks. "I love you, punkin. See you later."

They heard her start to cry when they left, but they kept going, knowing tonight was important. They needed time alone.

He had made a reservation at Sava's near downtown Ann Arbor. His coworkers had raved about the place and he'd looked up the menu which looked great too.

As they sat at a counter height table for two, he reached for her hand. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you too." He kissed her fingers and smiled.

The menus were placed in front of them by the waiter. Ava looked at them and back at Ben. "Babe, these meals are expensive."

"We never go out. We can afford this tonight."

"Maybe we can share an entree?" That made her feel better. She was strict with their budget, especially now with twins on the way.

"Sure. The crispy potatoes and the flank steak sound good," he mentioned.

"That does sound good. Let's get that."

After eating and talking for a good hour after, Ben took her hand and led her to the car. "I'm glad we did this tonight," he told her, stepping closer and kissing her softly. "I've missed us, babe."

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed as he held her. "Me too."

"We need to do more date nights. At home. I know its going to be hard with three kids, but we need to make the time."

"I promise," she told him as her lips found his. She had a feeling keeping that well-intentioned promise might be challenging to keep though.


	32. Chapter 32

Early March

Mott's Children's Hospital

After Cole's scan of his eyes and brain and some blood tests, Dr. Paul called Drew and Kayla into his office while Cole stayed in the waiting room with Elizabeth.

Drew absentmindedly squeezed Kayla's hand as they tried to be patient.

"Okay, Dr. and Mrs. Shepherd, we have the results of a few of Cole's tests."

"Is his cancer back?" Drew asked, already convinced.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary in the scans. His eyes and brain look good."

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Shepherd…"

"Drew."

"Yes, okay, Drew. As you know, when your son was two, he had chemotherapy to get rid of his non-heritable retinoblastoma. It would be very rare that he develop the same type of cancer."

Drew covered his face with his hands and then sighed. What a relief. "But, his headaches."

"Cole will always have trouble with his eyes. He will always need his corrective lenses. His eyes may worsen faster than other children his age. But barring finding anything abnormal in his blood tests, Cole is a healthy six year old boy. To prevent headaches, maybe have him wear sunglasses indoors since his eyes are sensitive to the lights."

"Thank you, doctor," Kayla said, shaking his hand.

"I'll see you all again in about a year. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She nudged Drew.

He stuck his hand out. "Thank you, Dr. Paul."

Drew and Kayla stayed behind a moment. Drew couldn't hide his emotions. The tears flowed freely down his face.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kayla whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Its okay now."

"I was scared, Kay. I was so scared his cancer was back."

"I know. Its not like you to assume the worst in a situation."

"He's my son. Our son. If we lost him...I couldn't deal with it."

"Babe, we aren't losing him. You heard the doc. He's healthy."

"Thank God," he whispered. "Thank God."

When Elizabeth got home from the hospital, she walked in the door and stopped.

"What in the...? Jack?" she called.

"Hey, babe," he smiled, walking in the room.

"What are these? Why do you have them?"

"They are golf clubs. I'm going to play golf."

"You do know its not even spring yet, right?"

"Yep. Gives me time to practice."

"You're not practicing in here, Jack."

"Of course I am."

"Uh no. There isn't enough room. You start practicing and the next thing we have are broken windows and lamps. You'll need to practice outside."

"In the snow? I'll never find the ball."

"Maybe that's a blessing," she mumbled as she walked away.

"I heard that," he told her.

"I know."

He followed her upstairs to the master. "Elizabeth, I'm bored. Completely and utterly bored. I need a hobby. Golf is perfect. Drew said we can golf together and Ben said he might join us too."

"And during the winter, which it still is by the way, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Bowling?"

"Bowling."

"Yes. What is going on, Elizabeth? I'm not feeling the support I usually get from you."

She slipped a clean shirt over her head and stared at him, hands on her hips. "I'm sorry. I guess….I'm bored too. Now you're doing these things and I have nothing."

He slipped his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss. "Now that you're all healed, you could go up and be with Livy and the triplets."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I suggested it. Of course I wouldn't mind. I know how much you miss them."

"I really do."

"So go," he said, shrugging.

"Okay! I will." She kissed him and clapped her hands. "I'm so excited!"

Elizabeth left on Saturday morning and started driving the sevenish hours up to Hope Hills. She was going to stay with Rosie and Lee to give Livy and Matt their space.

As she drove north, she stopped every few hours to eat and use the bathroom or just to walk around. One particular stop she made in Mackinaw City, she found a secondhand clothing boutique that had a lot of children's clothes for very cheap prices. Needless to say, by the time she was back on her way again, she had bought clothes for the triplets and some for Ava's children as well.

If she couldn't be with them all the time, at least she could do something. Helping out by buying things the kids would need felt important.

By evening, she was definitely ready to get out of the car so she pulled into Lee and Rosie's driveway and parked. Lee walked out and helped with her suitcases.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Lee. How are you?"

"Great. How are you and Jack?"

"Well, Jack's bored so he decided to take up golfing."

"Oh. Well, I enjoy it. Maybe he and I can go together some time."

"I'm sure he would love that."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Rosie said, giving her a hug as they walked inside the large foyer. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me."

"Our pleasure. Let me show you to the guest suite. It's here on the first floor, just beyond the sitting room."

Elizabeth took advantage of the jacuzzi tub in the very opulent bathroom of her suite. She called Jack as she was relaxing.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey. So you made it safely?"

"Yes. And now I am soaking in a jacuzzi tub in the fanciest, largest bathroom I have ever seen. This is just a guest room. I can't imagine the master bath."

Silence filled the line. "Jack?"

"Sorry, I was just wishing I was there for a moment."

"You could have come. I'm sure Livy would love to see you."

"Maybe I should have. In the meantime, tomorrow night, Drew, Cole and Ben are coming over."

"Guys night?"

"Yeah. We are going to make dinner and watch a movie."

"That sounds fun."

"I think so too."

"Well, Jack. I am going to get out and get into my pajamas. Call you tomorrow?"

"Okay. I love you, Elizabeth. Sleep well."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The next morning, Elizabeth left after breakfast which was a quiche that Pierre, their french cook, made. She pulled into the driveway of the cabin as Matt was pulling out. He pulled back in and came over to say hello.

"Hi, Mom." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Good to see you."

"You too, Matt. How are you doing?"

"Tired, but I'm pretty sure that will be my standard answer for quite a while. Otherwise, I'm good. Just heading to work. I have to work late so I won't be home until well after dinner."

"Okay. I will help Livy as long as I need to."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Have a good day," she waved as he backed out again.

Elizabeth wandered into the house. All was quiet which surprised her. "Livy?"

"Mom?" Livy said from the kitchen. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too. Are the babies asleep?"

"Yeah. This is one of my rare moments of silence. Usually Rosie is here by now and you know that once she is here, silence doesn't happen."

"I'm glad you have her to help you."

"Me too. She is a huge help. I even taught her how to do laundry and load the dishwasher."

"You taught her?"

"Yeah. If I hadn't, having her here wouldn't make much sense. I would still be doing everything."

"Well, I'm here this week and maybe next, if you aren't sick of me by then. I can do whatever you need me to."

"I might take you up on that."

"For instance, I am going to do dishes right now," Elizabeth told her, opening the dishwasher and loading the items that were in the sink. Once that was done, she disinfected the counters and the stove.

As Livy relaxed at the bar, they heard a few squawks over the monitor. "Guess who's awake," Livy said, getting up from her stool.

Elizabeth followed her up the stairs and to the end of the hall where the master was. All three of them were wet, but only Wes and Amber were crying about it. Beck just laid there and looked around. After changing them, it was time for their meal. "Mom, after we get Wes and Amber nursing, can you take Beck and get him a bottle of breastmilk? It's on the counter in a mug of warm water."

"Of course."

Once Elizabeth was back and feeding Beck, they chatted. "I have a doctor's appointment for them on Thursday. Then I have my own appointment just after."

"Everyone doing okay?"

"Yeah. It's their three month checkup and mine too. Just making sure I am all healed after the surgery." She left out the part about how she and Matt were hoping for a clean bill of health so other parts of their life could get back to normal.

"If you and Matt want a break one evening, let me know. I'm sure I can get Rosie and Lee to come over and help me with the babies so you can go out. I'm sure that's been hard to do lately."

"You read my mind. We really really need time with just us. I would love that, Mom."

"Let's do it Friday night, maybe?"

"Yeah. Friday will be great."

After all three babies were fed and burped and put back in their crib, Elizabeth insisted that Livy sleep too. She was going to do laundry and clean the bathrooms.

Ann Arbor, Arbor Accounting

"Ben, Mr. Cruise wants to speak with you in his office," the secretary told him.

"Be right there," he told her. He hoped it had to do with the position in Accounts Receivable that he had applied for. After working with the firm for over a year and proving himself, he hoped that he was a shoe-in. He knocked on Mr. Cruise's door. "Sir? Belinda said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Have a seat, Thornton."

"Thank you, sir."

"I have your application for the A/R position. I am all for you making the move, but you don't have the degree yet."

"I know, sir, but I am two months away from that degree. Is there any way they could make an exception? I am capable of learning whatever I need to."

Mr. Cruise thought for a moment and then looked at Ben in the eyes. "You are a good worker, Ben. You are always on time, you never miss a day. You have absolutely proved yourself. I will put in a good word for you up in A/R. Keep your eyes open for an appointment on your calendar for the interview."

"Thank you, sir!" Ben stood and shook his hand. This job gave him a leg up in the company. And if he wanted to get a position anywhere else, the bachelor's degree and the position would be great on his resume. Not to mention, the benefits were great and the money was going to be helpful with two more mouths to feed and bodies to clothe soon.

By the time he got to his desk, he had a notice of an interview with Henry Gowen in A/R for two days later. "Yes," he whispered, resisting the urge to pump his fist or jump up and down. Things were looking up.

After his interview two days later, Henry hired him. He would begin on March 15th. He called Ava at lunch to tell her the good news.

"I got it, babe!"

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd get it."

He heard pounding and other noises in the background, "Thanks. Hey, is Hickam there working on the addition?"

"Yeah. Mike Hickam Sr., Junior, and Chad are here. They are taking advantage of the spring like weather."

"Better watch out. There will probably be another big snowstorm before spring."

"Yeah. I told them that but they insisted."

And a week later, after they had started to build the walls, Mother Nature dumped a foot of snow on them after a layer of ice.


End file.
